Boys, Boys, Boys
by summerfell
Summary: Kurama & Yusuke are investigating Hiei's disappearance when they meet Ritsuka and Soubi. Getting themselves entangled in the world of fighters & sacrifices, our favorite team find that they have things other than mysteries to resolve - their feelings.YAOI
1. A strange world

**Author's Note: **I couldn't sleep until I wrote this down. I hope you like it. I foresee this will be growing into something big. I'm excited and up for it.

To ye all yaoi and shonen ai fans: enjoy.

**Boys, boys, boys**

**Episode 1: A Strange World**

"Ow," Kurama said in a huff. His foot had been stepped upon by no other than our very own awkward detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

"Sorry, man," the dark-haired sleuth muttered. He and the fox-boy were crammed inside a traveler box that was meant to fit only one person.

Yusuke tried to shift his body sideways to give Kurama a little room to wiggle, but he was only able to move an inch before being repelled back by a crackling energy wall. He bounded back, his body pushing into Kurama's. He cursed silently, hating Koenma's chosen way of transporting them to another world.

"Are we there yet?" he whined.

"Much as I'd like to say yes, Yusuke, I have no idea," Kurama sighed.

When Yusuke Urameshi first saw the traveler box as they were briefed only a couple of hours ago inside Koenma's dark office, he was amazed.

"Cool," he had said with bated breath.

"Amazing technology," Koenma gloated. "Got it only last night. Should save us some transportation costs."

Even Kurama blinked as Koenma explained how it worked – it was similar to a telephone booth and would transport its passenger to different locations at the speed twice that of an airplane. Moreover, it had an invisibility button that should make things easier.

Koenma then launched into an explanation of the different buttons and switches. Yusuke was getting sleepy until he'd heard the mention of "missiles" and "energy projectiles". At those cool features, his eyes lit up like a true blue male teenager obsessed with things that go _boom_.

Yusuke had circled the machine like a cat, but he paused when he spotted Kurama holding back.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He got silence as an answer. "We'll find Hiei, don't worry," Yusuke said a little too cheerfully, assuming.

"It's not that, detective. I do find the contraption a bit… innovative. However, Koenma said this is the first machine."

"Yeah, amazing huh?" Yusuke followed, using Koenma's own chosen adjective. "Even Reikai goes hi-tech nowadays. I have ta admit _I'm_ intimidated a little bit.""

"Yusuke, there's two of us."

"Oh," Yusuke whispered, almost inaudibly.

So it was that they found themselves hurtling through the night sky, crammed in the stupid box that Yusuke hated with every bit of his soul.

To hammer the nail on the coffin, the 'innovative' machine had no airconditioning.

Yusuke swore to himself that this would be his last mission for that damn spoiled Reikai brat.

He and Kurama sweated like pigs in a blanket. Kurama's sweat smelled musky and _foresty, _which in a strange way he kind of liked. He was more self conscious of what Kurama thought _he_ smelled like though. He wouldn't want his friend to think he was a stinky teenager.

When he felt the machine slowly descending on a field, he muttered a thousand prayers of thanks to whatever god was listening. He also felt's Kurama's body straighten up to prepare for their landing.

Finally, upon touching ground (Yusuke's little heart jumped for joy), the machine's energy walls dissipated with a quick _twing!_. Yusuke welcomed the blast of the cool night air like a long-lost lover.

"Waaaah!" he inhaled and exhaled. He had never appreciated fresh air as much as this ever in his entire life! He took another gulp and took his jacket off, sitting on the grass and breathing deeply. They had landed on some sort of field near a bridge, with a huge electrical tower nearby.

Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't alone. He glanced at Kurama and saw the diminutive redhead had sat on the grass across him, looking amused.

Yusuke scratched his head. "Just give me five minutes, fox-boy... I'll be up… in no time…"

"Dear leader, you need to work out more," Kurama taunted.

"I can work… out all I want… once I get enough oxygen…" Yusuke said as he wheezed his way through the statement.

To Yusuke's surprise, Kurama just chuckled and lay down on the grass, putting his arms underneath his head.

"If being crammed into a booth with me would cause you to become this exhausted, what more other things then?" Kurama chided.

Yusuke blushed immensely at the statement. Damn Kurama and his teasing! Yusuke knew better than to make something of it – the fox was always flirty, it didn't matter who he was with. It was his nature. From day one of meeting him, Yusuke learned that about the redhead. The taunting smirk from their first encounter. The wink when he stepped in front of Hiei and took the blade. The soft brush of a thanking whisper when he gave half of his life to the accursed mirror.

Somehow though, he still couldn't quite make himself become used to it.

Luckily, Kurama couldn't see his face turning beet red.

"This is Hiei's fault!" Yusuke said, blaming the wide-eyed fire demon. "If he hadn't gone and run off again, we wouldn't be searching for his sorry ass."

As soon as Yusuke released the statement though, he wanted to take it back immediately. Kurama remained silent and Yusuke smacked his head in frustration.

A month ago, during a drunken evening, Kurama and Yusuke decided to strip off and submerge themselves in an onsen. Yusuke's mind had traversed the most taboo and sinful of sceneries then, thinking that the moment would lead to events he was sure he would regret the next day. He kept his head low in the bubbling bath, hiding his excitement, unsure of what the fox (who had stood in all his naked, and _big_, glory in front of him) would be up to.

To his surprise, Kurama leaned back across him and just poured his heart out, confessing to being in love with their jagan-bearing teammate. He said everything in a huff, as if it was the most forbidden feeling to admit in the world.

Yusuke couldn't determine if he was disappointed or relieved. Just that he felt _something_.

Back to the present, Yusuke's mind raced to make amends for his offending statement. Insulting Hiei would probably be the last thing he'd like to do in Kurama's presence.

"Geez, I'm sorry, man," Yusuke said out loud, lacking the vocabulary and the ego to say something else more subtle.

"Not to worry, detective," Kurama said quietly. "To be honest, I'm not too worried about his safety. I can still feel his energy."

Yusuke noted the sadness in the voice. Although Kurama tried to keep his voice upbeat, Yusuke knew that Kurama's feelings for the runt weighed him down.

"Great!" Yusuke said, deciding to distract Kurama with his own usual brand of cheer. "I guess now that we're cooled down, we can start our search!"

Kurama sat up slowly with that statement and nodded at Yusuke with a slightly more optimistic smile.

Even Yusuke felt a little giddy. It had been some time since their last mission, and though he wouldn't say it out loud to Kurama, he was kind of thankful for Hiei's disappearance. It gave them something to do, and he _knew_ that Hiei can't be in real danger anyway – they felt his energy still in the human world, and it wasn't wavering a tiny bit. He admitted secretly that he was more worried that Hiei was the one up to no good.

"So, what did Koenma say again?" Yusuke said, rubbing his hands together and putting on his usual confident smirk.

"Urameshi, you're our leader, you shouldn't forget these things," Kurama giggled.

"But that's what I have your brains for," Yusuke retorted.

"Right…" Kurama said, shaking his head. "Well, Koenma said that since Hiei disappeared, he's been sensing unusual energy activity in this area. It's a simple investigate, get-Hiei-out-and-report-back case."

Yusuke nodded, glad at the beat of Kurama's voice. "I remember this small detail the brat mentioned-"

"Cat ears," Kurama said with a calm face. "He warned us to not be surprised. This area is sort of protected by Reikai, since a different breed of humans reside here. Some of them sport cat ears and tails until they turn into adults."

"Probably why Koenma is worried. If this area is protected, he doesn't want Hiei messing around with it."

Yusuke noted Kurama taking a deep breath at the mention of Hiei's name. A strange look passed over the fox's face, but it was over before Yusuke could even register what it was. It wasn't exactly _worry_…

"Anyway, our landing point is a great way to start investigating strange occurrences," Kurama quipped, interrupting his thoughts.

Yusuke's eyebrows raised in question.

"Look over there," the fox said, pointing to the opposite side of the field.

Yusuke turned around and spotted a pair of shadows in the distance. One was small, kneeling down and holding up a bigger shadow, who seemed to be lying down on the ground.

Yusuke noted the aforementioned cat ears on the smaller shadow.

They both got up, nodded to each other and ran towards the pair.

* * *

How do you like it? I look forward to your reviews.


	2. Invisible fire

**Boys, boys, boys**

**Episode 2: **Invisible Fire

As they ran towards the pair of shadows in the distance, Yusuke began to recognize the features. Judging from the frame, Yusuke realized that the smaller figure with the cat ears and tail was merely a child.

_A very good looking child_, Yusuke noted.

They were so near now that in the moonlight, Yusuke could make out the details of the figures. The kid had short black hair and maroon eyes that glistened intensely in anxiety as he looked at Yusuke's and Kurama's nearing forms. Yusuke almost mistook the child for a girl. The facial features were so soft and the skin so white. But the narrowed built betrayed his gender.

He then focused his attention on the other figure the child was holding up. That one looked _bad_. Not physically, but from the state he seemed to be in. He was lying down on the grass knocked out, with blood spilling from his head and arms. He had long yellow hair and eyeglasses, with bandages on his neck.

"Let me handle this," Yusuke heard Kurama whisper. They stopped their sprint and slowed down with their approach. Yusuke stopped but let the redhead approach closer.

The kid look up to them with scared maroon eyes, wide as a saucer.

"We have no more energy to fight," the kid said to his teammate. "Please, some other time," he pleaded. Actually, _commanded_…

Yusuke was taken aback– how much has this kid been through to assume that they were there for a struggle?

"We have come to help," Kurama said, kneeling down and looking at the kid softly with kind emerald eyes. "May I touch him?" he asked.

Yusuke approached slowly to not threaten the kid, then knelt with Kurama too. He glanced at the kid nodding, then helped ease the child out from underneath the tall figure by lifting him slightly by the shoulders. Kurama then transferred the taller figure's body from the kid's lap to his own.

"What's your name?" Yusuke asked the child. "Who did this?"

As Yusuke surveyed him, the kid's eyes never left the taller boy's figure, wary of what Kurama was going to do.

"Ritsuka. Aoyagi Ritsuka," he whispered. "The flames have defeated us - what are you doing?" he shouted suddenly, directing the question aggressively at Kurama.

Yusuke spotted Kurama looking seriously at the boy.

"These seeds are for healing," Kurama said, looking at the boy expectantly. "I am going to transfer the juice to him by mouth, along with some of my energy, to heal him quicker."

Yusuke realized, Kurama was _asking_ permission from the boy.

Ritsuka eventually nodded, giving absolute trust to a stranger. To Yusuke's surprise, Kurama looked at _him_, too, seeking the same permission he got from the cat boy.

The spirit detective found himself moving his head in agreement.

Kurama then used his hands to open the mouth of the tall lad underneath him. He leaned down, slowly, until their mouths touched. Yusuke felt the air tingle and realized that it was Kurama drawing energy from the grass, channeling it through his body and transferring to the injured body. He glanced away with his cheeks warming up a little, not sure why the image of the redhead and the handsome tall man's mouths touching was making his stomach hurt.

"Who is he?" Yusuke asked Ritsuka.

"Soubi, but his real name is Beloved," the kid answered simply, offering no other explanation.

Yusuke decided not to push it. He wanted to know what they were to each other, but decided against his instincts that he should ask later.

Suddenly he heard a coughing fit and glanced back to see that Kurama had pulled away, his head hung down and his hands covering his mouth in attempt to tame his coughing. Yusuke quickly rose, moving quickly towards the redhead and putting a hand on his back, worried.

"K-Kurama? Are you okay?"

The fox nodded and finally the coughing fit abated. However, his body remained sagging, his arms barely able to hold himself up.

"He's physically healed," Kurama whispered faintly. "But… there's something in his head."

"Soubi…" Yusuke heard Ritsuka murmur. The child caressed Soubi's face and held his hand. "It's all my fault," he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.

"We should get out of here," Kurama told Yusuke.

The detective looked around. He felt it too. A strange energy had taken over the field and was sending waves of anger at them. He didn't like the idea of running away from a fight, but it was a strange world and he had two weakened fighters and a kid with him. Yusuke knew Kurama had used up a lot of his ki to heal Soubi, he couldn't put the fox in any more danger.

"Hey, do you have a house?" Yusuke asked Ritsuka.

"We shouldn't, my mother…" Ritsuka muttered, then suddenly looked up decidedly. "Let's go to Soubi's house."

Kurama and Yusuke nodded.

* * *

When they had reached aforementioned abode and lain down the injured teen on his bed, Kurama noted that the apartment was a simple one, probably rented out of a university student's budget.

As they sat around at odd ends of the small apartment's corners deciding what to do, his instincts led him to take note of the art materials strewn around, as well as a blank canvas standing on an easel at the corner. Curious for more clues on Soubi's identity, he stood up and went to the dresser, spotting Soubi's university ID.

He picked it up gingerly and fingered the box where Soubi's level and degree were displayed.

An art student. His first kiss as a human is an art student.

It wasn't a big deal, and technically it didn't count. First, Kurama had kissed a lot of demons as a youko. Second, it wasn't really a _kiss_.

But still, it was the first time his young human body had touched the lips of another. Kurama couldn't figure out for himself why it felt like it _was_ a big deal. He was very far from being virginal, after all.

Although Koenma never explained it directly, Kurama understood what being an adult in this world was. In principle, if they had been residents and under the area's power, Kurama was pretty sure he would still be sporting his very own cat ears and tail. And incongruously, if he were to transform himself into youko, the fox ears and tail would probably _not _be there. Kurama chuckled softly at the irony.

On the other hand, during their healing in the field, Kurama noted that Soubi didn't have any ears anymore. He was an _adult_. A real one by this world's standards. Judging from his university ID Soubi was probably around 20, only a year older than his human form. Kurama glanced carefully at the resting figure and frowned. As he traced the closed eyes and the soft yellow hair spilling on the art student's face, he was slightly annoyed – how could a resting figure who had never spoken a word to him make him feel so… bothered?

Shaking his head, he put the ID down and turned his attention back to the two other figures sitting on the couch.

Ritsuka sat morosely near the window, looking at the night sky as if in a trance.

When he looked at Yusuke, he was slightly surprised that the detective was looking directly at him with an intense, yet undecipherable, look.

_How long has he been watching?_

Kurama smiled at his fearless leader, amused at the detective's scrutiny. Yusuke has always been something he can never figure out. He could pretend that the detective was simple-minded due to the short vocabulary and penchant for violence, but Kurama knew his leader had a brain that he just sometimes chose to ignore. Sometimes, Kurama felt like Yusuke was _pretending_ to be dumb.

Kurama shook his head and sat back down to face the issue at hand - the young boy that was Ritsuka. He saw Yusuke follow his actions and turn his attention to the child in front of them.

"Ritsuka, what happened to Soubi?"

"We lost," Ritsuka spat as he continued looking out the window. "The Flame are strong. I wasn't strong enough…" his voice trailed off.

"Who's this Flame?" Yusuke asked.

"They came after Zero. And I thought Zero are strong," Ritsuka sighed. He looked back at the Reikai fighters. "Who are _you_?"

"We've come here to look for a friend," Kurama said with a smile. He was trying very hard to get Ritsuka to trust him. Contrary to popular belief, he liked to rely a lot more on his instincts than hardcore, mind-fucking _analysis_. And right now, his instincts told him that Soubi and Ritsuka were key to finding Hiei.

_Hiei…_ Kurama's gut clenched at the name. Still, he kept his face calm and his body still.

"Are you fighter and sacrifice?" Ritsuka asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. Kurama glanced at the clock – it was already one in the morning, way past a boy's bedtime.

"Fighter and _what_?" Yusuke asked.

"Why don't we talk tomorrow," Kurama interrupted. "Ritsuka, you look tired. You can take that couch, Yusuke and I will sleep on the mat."

"That's okay," Ritsuka said, standing up and walking slowly towards the tall figure's slumbering form. "I'll sleep next to Soubi."

Kurama watched the child with interest. All of a sudden a black ball of energy appeared at head of Soubi's bed.

"What the-" Yusuke stood up suddenly.

The black energy ball, crackling with invisible fire, suddenly started sucking the sleeping form in.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka screamed, lunging after the fighter.

In a matter of split seconds Kurama realized what was about to happen. His eyes widened as he saw Ritsuka jumping and was mid air, aimed to grab Soubi's feet and pull him back. Yusuke looked at Kurama and must have realized it also. Yusuke was closer to the orb. If he didn't use his own body, Ritsuka would be sucked in, too.

Kurama knew what Yusuke was going to do. The detective seldom thought about himself when somebody else was in danger. Kurama reached out his hand to stop him, but the detective had already decided. He jumped at Soubi, reaching the body first and pushing Ritsuka back when the boy landed from his leap.

The last thing Kurama saw was Yusuke's wide eyes and his lips, mouthing his name in a silent scream. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the energy ball dissipated, leaving nothing.

* * *

If you like the story so far, before you contoinue, take a minute to leave a review and click on the button below.


	3. Intersection of Minds

**Episode 3: Intersection of Minds**

Ritsuka awoke slowly, feeling strangely refreshed and well-rested. He felt a warm body beside him and instinctively reached his arm out to cover the waist.

"Soubi, why didn't you wake me?" he scolded faintly, but snuggled.

When he got no answer, he tightened his hold on the lad, hoping to rouse him. He would slightly put the pervert off because of sleeping on his bed, but he'd reward him with a kiss later.

_Soubi, you're such a hentai…_

He opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be met with a smothering of long yellow hair. He was surprised, however, when he saw nothing but red.

"What -" he muttered, then his eyes widened as the memory of last night's events started to rush to him. He quickly pulled his hand back, drew his body away and sat up.

He looked around from side to side and wondered even more – he was inside his room, and the redhead that rescued him last night had been the one sleeping soundly on his bed. He looked down on his own body and found that his clothes had been changed – he was now wearing his own set of blue pajamas. A blush crept into his face as his mind walked on the possibilities as to how his clothing had been refreshed.

All of a sudden, as if it was brought by a whip of lightning, he remembered that his fighter disappeared in a black ball.

"Soubi!" he shouted.

Soubi… he was _gone_!

At that statement the redhead named Kurama awoke. "Gomen ne, Ritsuka, I was tired too," Kurama murmured, talking about his trespass on the minor's bed. The redhead sat up slowly and faced him.

"Where's Soubi?" Ritsuka demanded, drawing himself to the edge of the bed and against the wall to move away from the stranger on it.

"Don't worry, he's just trapped in a place somewhere, but he's safe," Kurama said softly, eyes squinting. The sunlight that was now seeping through Ritsuka's window and landing directly on the redhead's emerald pupils.

"How do you know that?"

"When I healed him yesterday, I transferred him part of my energy. While my energy is still within him, I am able to know how he is."

Ritsuka gave a small sigh of relief, and then, hesitantly, reached out to touch Kurama's shoulder. "We have to look for him," he said resolutely. "It's my fault we got beaten in the first place."

"We will," Kurama nodded with a smile. "My friend, Yusuke, and my other friend, Hiei, may be with him."

Ritsuka held his breath - he swiftly remembered that the other stranger, Yusuke, had been absorbed in the energy ball with Soubi too. He looked up and stared at Kurama, not knowing what to make of this smiling visitor. Did he blame Ritsuka for the loss of Yusuke? Was he there to make sure Ritsuka wouldn't run away? He drew his hand back, suddenly wondering why he'd reached out to a complete stranger in the first place.

"How did we get here?"

"Your school ID had your address, I hailed a cab," Kurama said with calm eyes. "Don't worry, I sneaked us in through your window. Your family didn't hear anything."

"I-I just live with my mom, I doubt she would have noticed," Ristuka said under his breath. "Uh, did you…" Ritsuka's voice faltered.

"I closed my eyes," Kurama said with a soft smile, knowing what the minor referred to. "I just couldn't leave you sleeping in your dirty clothes."

"Thanks, I guess."

They sat there facing each other in silence for a while. As silent as he was, Ritsuka's thoughts raced. Kurama could have gone off and looked for his friend, but instead, he stayed behind and didn't leave him alone. Although Kurama could just be stalking him, malice just didn't seem to be becoming of the stranger with emerald eyes. Warm and gentle and yet… strong and determined. Ritsuka couldn't help but… trust the red-haired teen. To put it bluntly now that his brother and his fighter are gone, he simply had… no one _else_.

"Well, I've gotta get ready for school," Ritsuka eventually said shyly.

"I'll walk you," Kurama said with a tender but firm tone. "I need to ask you a few questions."

Ritsuka shrugged. The statement was clearly very serious, and if it were another instance Ritsuka would have been annoyed. But ever since he had met Kurama in the field, the strange teen had been treating him like an _adult_. Talking to him like he was an equal. And, much as he hated to be doing so, he kind of _liked_ it. So unlike Soubi or even Seimei who had hidden so many things from him… the nerve of them treating him like a _child_!

And Kurama and Yusuke, they were _adults_, too…

Lost in his thoughts further, Ritsuka trudged off to the bathroom to take a bath. After running himself through the shower he got dressed and went downstairs to say goodbye to his mom. All that time his mind was also racing to come up with an excuse as to why he came home so late last night. When he saw her, however, she was just sitting quietly on the couch, a blank stare on her eyes. He gave her a small peck goodbye, and elicited no response. He reluctantly stepped out the door and was pleasantly surprised to find the flame-haired teen already waiting for him at the front porch.

As he started to walk, Kurama smoothly _flowed_ into place beside him.

"You need to answer all my questions first," Ritsuka said, looking sideways at Kurama.

The teen chuckled a bit. "That's a little unfair, Ritsuka. Why don't you ask one, then I get to ask after I address your query?"

Ritsuka gave a little grunt. "Fine. Are you a fighter or a sacrifice?"

A brief hesitation. Then, "A fighter."

"I see," Ritsuka whispered.

As they turned the corner, Kurama then raised his own inquiry.

"Ritsuka, who is the Flame? Why did they hurt Soubi?"

"Those are two questions!" Ritsuka scolded Kurama. The redhead smiled at him. "You may ask two on your next turn," he said simply.

"The Flame are from the seven moons. Your school. I don't know why you don't know them," he said with spite. "They issued a challenge and we accepted. They hurt Soubi because… because I wasn't strong enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Soubi and I haven't bonded," Ritsuka muttered, looking off to the side with a faint blush on his cheeks. "We're also of different names. His spells aren't as powerful as it's supposed to be."

He glanced sideways at Kurama, waiting for a reaction. He expected to be admonished by the fighter – all others have looked down on him upon knowing that he hasn't connected with his own fighter yet. To his surprise, Kurama just remained silent.

"What's your real name?" Ritsuka asked.

"Youko."

"Who's your sacrifice?"

"… nobody."

"You're just like Soubi," Ritsuka said quietly.

"Ritsuka…" Kurama stopped, forcing the young boy to pause his own steps and turn around to face the redhead. "I am not from the seven moons school and I know nothing about sacrifices. But, I will try my best to fight with you to get our friends back," he said, staring directly at the dark-haired child.

Ritsuka looked up at this stanger, just _amazed _at how much truth he was giving him. Soubi was never like this. Soubi would lie to him, manipulate him, tell him things he wanted to hear just to avoid answering more questions.

And in the back of his mind, Ritsuka feared that Seimei was just the same. And probably _gave _the order to Soubi to lie to him…

He nodded at the redhead and motioned for him to continue walking with him.

"If you're not from the seven moons, how did you know how to be a fighter?"

"I was born to fight," Kurama said. Ritsuka noted a hint of sadness in the answer, but nodded in understanding. _He _hadn't gone to the seven moons either, and now he's a sacrifice.

_It is decided before you are born._ Those were Soubi's exact words.

They walked side by side in silence some more, each absorbed into their own thoughts. "We're here," Ritsuka said finally, stopping at the front of their school. He looked up at Kurama. "After dismissal, we'll look for them," he commanded the redhead.

Kurama smiled. "Very well then."

"Ritsuka-kun!" a voice shouted. Ritsuka turned around and saw his friend Yuiko running towards him from the school entrance. "Ritsuka-kun! Who was that adult?" she asked.

He looked back at where he left Kurama standing – he was gone.

"Just a friend," Ritsuka said, entering the school door.

"You have so many good looking university adult friends, Ritsuka!" Yuiko sounded off as they started down the corridor.

In the back of Ritsuka's head, he agreed. He did have a knack to attract them.

* * *

Yusuke was inside a dark void, standing in nothingness. As soon as he was absorbed inside the dark energy, he had just floated around the black never-ending emptiness, thinking how stupid it would be if this is the way his life would come to an end.

Surprisingly, all this time, he had been thinking of roses. The smell of them. How he would miss the flower's aroma if indeed he would never get out of this black hole. He even started to imagine them growing around him, surrounding him with their soft petals. And he didn't _care_ if it seemed a bit…gay. He was going to die and he'd think of whatever he'd like to think of!

"Why are you frowning so hard?"

Yusuke jumped at the low voice from his back. He turned around and saw a very much awake Soubi.

_Alright. This is it. I've died, again!_

Yusuke wondered if Botan would come any minute now. Perhaps Reikai would give him another second life, although he didn't know if he could pleade for Soubi too. Or is it even possible for her to pick them up from this void? Yusuke shuddered at that thought. That even death can't get inside this nothingess…

"Soubi!" he asked aloud. "Have you been good or bad?"

The tall lad looked at him strangely and narrowed his eyes. "How do you know me?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot." Yusuke said sheepishly. "We rescued you at the field earlier. My friend healed your body but couldn't wake you, saying something about a barrier inside your head or something."

"Ritsuka. How is he?"

Yusuke grinned proudly at Soubi. "I saved the catboy, if that's what you want to hear. You should thank me for it," he said, pointing at himself with his thumb and winking at the blonde.

Soubi narrowed his eyes at Yusuke even more, probably deciding whether to believe this stranger or not.

"Look, I'm just kidding about the thanking stuff. But I'm telling the truth, okay? Ritsuka is safe. My friend Kurama is probably looking after him," Yusuke said seriously after noting that the boy's safety was probably important to Soubi.

_Probably just the way Soubi's well being is important to Ritsuka._

"He tried to jump after you," Yusuke suddenly followed, going by instinct and noting that this was probably something Soubi needed to hear to trust him. "After your body was sucked by the energy field, he lunged after you with no hesitation."

Ritsuka inhaled a little, paused with a quizzical look at Yusuke, then smiled. "Thank you for saving him…?"

"Yusuke Urameshi, spirit detective, at your service," Yusuke said, offering his hand. Soubi grasped it firmly. "Thank you, Yusuke."

"No worries. Now tell me, Soubi- have you been good or bad?"

Soubi chuckled. "It depends on how you look at it. For myself, I'll say good. Why?"

"Great!" Yusuke clapped his hands. "I was just wondering if this was heaven or hell."

Soubi smiled, amused at the detective. "Neither. It seems like we're being held captive by the Flame."

"Wait – we're not dead?"

"Of course not," Soubi said. He then proceeded to give Yusuke a punch on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Proof, detective," he smirked. "Dead people don't feel pain."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. This Soubi was looking to be something like a cross between Hiei and Kurama's personality.

"So who's this Flame? Ritsuka mentioned them too. How do we kick their ass so we can get outta here?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I've been casting spells since I got here, the strange thing is that it doesn't seem to have any effect."

"Why's that strange?"

"If this is a variation of a spell of restriction, however advanced it may be, my own spells would eventually break it down. However, the energy seems to be something other-worldly."

Yusuke looked at Soubi strangely. "Just what kind of creature are you?"

Soubi met Yusuke's glaze with the same intensity. "I'm a fighter, a slave of him who is called Loveless, whom you know as Ritsuka. My real name is Beloved."

At that moment Soubi ripped the bandages on his neck. Yusuke's eyes widened at what he saw – marks of barbs wrapped around the gentle flesh. On Soubi's collarbone, the word "Beloved" was etched.

Yusuke grinned. Then stifled a laugh.

"Something funny?" Soubi asked.

"Mfff…" Yusuke covered his mouth. Finally, not being able to hold it any longer, he sputtered and laughed out loud.

"_Beloved_? _Loveless_? That's fucking gay, man!" Yusuke laughed.

"That is strange, Yusuke, because you're the last person I would think to laugh about being _gay_," Soubi said bemusedly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Yusuke said, recovering from his guffaw.

He spotted Soubi raise his hand and bring it down sharply. "Read," he said simply.

Yusuke felt a strange feeling rush through his head. All of a sudden, he felt an alien presence inside his mind, like a rush of air rummaging through his memories and flipping through all emotions he didn't even know existed.

"G-get out!" he screamed. When the offender didn't get out of his mind, he pointed a finger at Soubi and sent a rei gun blast.

"Deflect," Soubi said, and Yusuke saw a shield appear in front of the fighter, sending his rei gun bouncing back. The distraction proved successful, however – he was able to break the previous mind-fuck spell.

"You bastard!" Yusuke said, rushing towards Soubi in anger. He drew an arm back and punched Soubi hard on the face, sending the tall lad flying backwards in the void.

"Not bad," Soubi chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his jaw with his hand. "But don't be angry at me, Yusuke, for feeling things that you don't want to feel."

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted, turning his back on Soubi.

He knew Soubi was right, however. It had started a long time ago, when he first met him. He had managed to pretend that it was pure concern over a friend. That it was because both of them had half of their lives owned by the magic mirror. Or because he was the most reliable member of their team.

But what he had been refusing to acknowledge presented itself clearly now. He was… _in love_. With Kurama.

* * *

If you like the development, kindly take a moment to leave a review. Otherwise, just move on to the next chapter lol


	4. In too deep

**Episode 4:** In too deep

The moment he got out of school, Ritsuka eyed the gate eagerly, half hoping to see Soubi taking his usual post. Smoking on the gate outside their school has become a Soubi habit Ristuka had never been able to break, even with repeated commands.

However, he was slightly disappointed to see that it wasn't his blonde fighter who was there, but the redhead Kurama. Nevertheless, he rushed out towards the gate, expertly avoiding his school friends, eager to start their search.

When he went past the iron rungs of the school gate and saw Kurama fully, Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock. He was… wearing Soubi's clothes.

Soubi's favorite brown coat draped gracefully on the redhead's shoulders, with Soubi's striped scarf wrapped superbly around the neck. Beneath the coat was Soubi's white shirt and soft black slacks.

Kurama greeted him with a smile. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka, I had to take a bath and needed a fresh change of clothes."

Ritsuka nodded, his mouth slightly agape. "It's okay. It suits you. Don't you have your own clothes?"

"They're very far away right now… and Soubi's was the only place I could really go to. You don't think Soubi would be mad?"

"No – I think he'd be pleased," Ritsuka said. He then grabbed hold of Kurama's arm and dragged him towards the direction of the park "Let's go, Kurama!"

When they reached the foresty destination, Ritsuka dragged him towards a bench in the far corner.

"Soubi and I made our first memory here," he explained as he sat Kurama down on the seat.

"That's interesting," Kurama said. "What kind of memory?"

Ritsuka then pulled out an envelope from his bag and gave it to the other. Opening it, the redhead flipped through some photos of Ritsuka and Soubi in the park. Ritsuka beamed with pride. Although he would never admit it to Soubi, Ritsuka brought the photos with him everyday, looking at them whenever he got frustrated with his fighter. It calmed Ritsuka down and reminded him of what really counted.

How much Soubi cared for him.

* * *

As he finished looking at the images, flipping through them like searching for the ace on a deck of cards, Kurama looked up at Ritsuka with a narrowing of his eyes.

"I know, it was the first time we met. We haven't really bonded then," Ritsuka exclaimed, swiping the photos from Kurama's hands and putting them back in his backpack.

Kurama said nothing. He was just getting to know Ritsuka and he had to be careful not to be too pushy with the boy, even if he wanted the answers _fast_. Anyway, getting to know and assessing the situation has always been his strategy that had led him to become a skilled thief. Reconnaissance. It was one word he had to teach Yusuke and Hiei the meaning of, someday.

"Now, youko," the boy said, snapping Kurama out of his small daydream. "Let's think- agh!"

Ritsuka suddenly doubled over and fell down on the grass. Kurama hastily put his hand on the kid's back. "Ritsuka! What is it?"

"They – they're here," he whispered.

Kurama turned around and saw that a couple of teens had suddenly appeared from their back. It was a man and a woman, both still having their ears. Their eyes looked full of malice and instantly Kurama knew that he was up to a challenge.

He tried sensing their youki but felt none – they were entirely human then. He tried sensing for reiki but felt none either.

And yet, they felt _strong_.

"We have come for you, Loveless," the boy said flatly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kurama asked, pushing Ritsuka behind him.

"We are Fearless from the seven moons. We have no business with you, stranger," the girl told Kurama. "We have come to take Loveless."

"What do you plan to do with him?"

"That is the sensei's matters."

"Then you'd have to go through me to get him."

Kurama looked around – they were in a park with millions of plants. They were in his domain. Even if they had powers that perhaps he could not explain, _his_ powers can be strong enough. He could take this on.

The boy laughed. "Engage us? Who do you think you are?"

"H-He's my fighter!" Ritsuka screamed from behind Kurama's back.

"Your _fighter_? Ritsuka, what do you think this is, a game?" the woman reprimanded. "You can't change fighters like clothes. You haven't even connected with your Soubi yet, and you abandon him so easily."

"I'm not abandoning Soubi," Ritsuka said softly, stepping sideways from Kurama's back and showing himself to Fearless. "You're the one who took him," he said louder now, addressing their opponents with a burst of courage. "I'm getting him back, and if it means getting myself a new fighter then so be it."

For a while the couple were silent, surprised by Ritsuka's braveness.

"Look at him, Sayo," the woman cackled sharply after several seconds.

"Maya, we never do back down from a fight," the man replied.

Maya nodded. "Very well then, Loveless. Prove yourself wrong in front of us and your _new fighter_. What is his real name?"

"Youko," Ritsuka said, confidence in his eyes on his new fighter's skills. "His name is youko."

"Strange name," Sayo retorted. "Nevertheless, we challenge Youko and Loveless to a battle of spells!"

Kurama looked at Ritsuka, nodding. He had no idea what a battle of spells was, but he would fight by the child's side.

"We accept," the child said decisively.

Sayo raised both of her hands and bringing them down sharply.

"System, engage!"

The park suddenly became black, and the trees and leaves become covered in speckles of gold that stood out from the field.

Kurama, slightly confused, stood in front of Ritsuka again, putting his hand behind his hair and reaching for something. He drew out a rose. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he was confident that his powers would still prove useful.

"Behind me, Ritsuka," he said in a huff. He spotted Ritsuka nod and move behind him once more.

"Rose whip!" he shouted. Instantly, the rose on his hand turned into an elongated vine.

"Did you see that, Sayo?" Maya asked.

"I've never seen that kind of spell," Sayo replied. "Nevertheless, they will never defeat us. They too have different names and have never connected. Maya, attack with all you have!"

Maya nodded. "Rip apart!" she shouted, raising her hand and sending slices of energy to Kurama and Ritsuka.

Kurama winced as he felt the wind carve across his body.

"Aaah!"

Kurama looked back and saw that Ritsuka had screamed from receiving the majority of the blow. The child's body collapsed with the pain as he doubled over and panted.

Kurama knelt across the boy and supported his weight. "Ritsuka! Are you alright?"

The boy nodded, barely.

Angry, Kurama stood up and faced their opponents menacingly. "Cowards. What is there to gain with attacking a child?"

Maya let out a loud laugh, mocking and taunting. "You have no one to blame but yourself, fighter! You didn't deflect my spell. The sacrifice takes the damage."

Kurama's eyes widened at this knowledge. Finally, he understood what the fighter and sacrifice relationship really meant.

He realized too, that he had to end this early. He could protect himself easily, but this new system will take some getting used to. He was confident he could learn it in a few more turns, but that meant risking Ritsuka to take more damage.

He would also have to use a technique that would just bind their adversaries – they were just a couple of teens, after all, and killing them could prove to be unnecessary should he unearth more answers to the mysteries that surround this world, their fighters, and their sacrifices.

Deciding, he drew another seed from his hair and let his power through it, willing it to grow into vines. He commanded the vines to approach the opponents, seeking to tie them together.

Seeing it, Maya looked back at Sayo. Sayo nodded and Maya faced Kurama once more.

"Fire from the depths, engulf these vines!" she screamed. Just as she had commanded, flames rose from the ground roasted Kurama's plants.

Sayo looked at him defiantly. "No damage is taken."

Kurama stood in awe, shocked _not_ at how strong the spells from the enemies were, but at how easily his vines had burnt. They were Makai plants, after all, and were not easily consumed by flames.

His mind dared to wander the memories of how he used these same vines to spar with Hiei, and even the black flames of the jagan-bearer couldn't break through his defense.

And _yet_, now, his vines lay wrinkled on the ground.

"Y-you have to draw strength from me," Ritsuka said, out of breath.

Kurama looked back at Ritsuka.

"Kiss me," the child commanded.

"What!"

"We need to connect to make your spells stronger," Ritsuka panted.

"You fools don't even know how to fight!" Maya shrilled from the other end of the park. "Restriction!"

Chains made their way around Kurama and Ritsuka's neck, chaining them down.

The chains were made of some energy that released electricity each time they moved. Kurama huffed each time electricity bolted through his neck, the pain enough to make him limit his actions.

But if the sacrifice took most of the damage then he just couldn't _imagine_ how much pain Ritsuka was in. He looked at the child and was moved by what he saw - the previously purple eyes, looking at him with such trust, had started to dull.

"Kurama, do it," Ritsuka commanded, almost fainting from the extreme ache he was in.

Kurama hesitated a bit, then nodded. He knelt down, drew Ritsuka's face up minimally and leaned in so majority of the movement would come from him.

He stopped an inch before reaching the boy's lips, looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but pure faith.

At first he didn't close his eyes, but then he saw Ritsuka close his, surrendering himself entirely to the kiss. Kurama then closed his own and tried to focus on the emotions.

Connect. He needed to connect with the sacrifice to draw power. His sacrifice who was so young, barely out of his childhood. A sacrifice that he had seen hurt so much. A sacrifice that trusted him with his life.

He pushed until his lips met Ritsuka's soft young ones.

Ritsuka's lips were so soft and small, very much unlike Soubi's. And this one, this one was a _real _kiss…

A strange sensation flowed through his body. He raised his hands and caressed Ritsuka's face, treasuring it like it was the most precious thing on earth.

_Ritsuka… I love you, Ritsuka._

A rush of energy flushed through him, and all of a sudden Kurama understood how to fight.

How to _win_.

He pulled back, caressed Ritsuka's soft face once more and whispered into his ear.

"I understand now, Ritsuka. This will soon be over."

Kurama stood up and drew his hand back up into his hair.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't understand at first. But now I know how to win this," Kurama said darkly. "You'll pay for hurting Ritsuka."

Maya cackled. "You think so? What kind of fighter are you, you don't even know how to issue spells!" she laughed, then raised her hands. "Sl-"

Her words were cut short when the burnt vines came to life again, crawling all over her body until it had finally made its way into her mouth.

"M-Maya!" Sayo whispered. He then pointed a finger at Kurama. "Cheater! All spells must be said out loud!"

"Interesting," Kurama said. "I've never thought about naming my actions. But this should be fun," he said in a voice that was so unlike the warm tone he had been giving Ritsuka earlier. A voice so dark and cold, Sayo took a step back just from hearing it.

"So, how's this – vines from the earth, take this wretched couple with you and nourish our energy."

"N-no," Sayo said. "W-we forfeit. Please don't hurt Maya."

Kurama nodded, and all of a sudden his eyes became a bit softer. Just a bit.

Sayo and Maya left the area as Kurama turned his back to assist Ritsuka. The child lay down on the grass, breathing shallowly from the pain. Kurama took another healing seed from his hair and inserted it into Ritsuka's mouth. After taking it in, Ritsuka's breathing eased and he collapsed easily into Kurama's waiting arms.

* * *

It was night and Hiei watched the city from atop the temple. He was scanning the area, trying to feel any demon energy wafting from the city. He had felt one earlier, one whose energy signature was something he would recognize anywhere.

Deciding the job would be easier using his power, he lifted his hand towards the white bandanna on his head, untying it.

"Don't you dare open that," a voice said behind him.

He turned around and spotted a blonde schoolgirl standing behind him on the rooftop.

"Hn," he said. "You have no authority over me, Yamato."

"I know," she said cheerfully. "I'm just your sacrifice. But to fulfill this mission, you can't afford to lose control."

Hiei grunted but didn't move.

"It was necessary, you know," Yamato continued to talk, standing beside him now and her eyes on the city too. "You won't say it but I know it bothers you. He wasn't as innocent as he looked."

"He was a fool for even attempting to do it," Hiei snapped. "These humans and their ambitions are leading to their meaningless deaths. First, Sensui. Then, this Seimei. I'm sure he won't be the last."

"That's what we're here to find out," Yamato replied. "Was Seimei acting out of his own determination, or was he working with someone else?"

"I think we're wasting energy."

"No luck on breaking Soubi, huh?"

"I have him enclosed, but he's… distracted right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Hn," Hiei breathed. "The buffoon detective had gone after him."

Yamato sighed. "Damn Koenma… he shouldn't have sent the others."

Hiei didn't reply.

"Though of course, I'd think you're glad now that he's looking for you."

"…say that again and my blade will be on your neck in an instant."

Yamato actually giggled. "Hiei, I don't get why you can't just tell him how you feel. That way he can reject you earlier and you can start moving on."

She was met with a cold ruby glare.

"I'm just kidding!" the blonde said, scratching her head.

"Leave me," Hiei commanded.

Yamato shrugged her shoulders. "Anything for you, master." She then hopped down from the roof in an elegant leap, then disappeared into the veranda below.

Hiei's eyebrows furrowed at the statement. Again, he turned his eyes back to the city.

In reality, he had wanted to find the energy signature just for comfort. He wouldn't show himself to Kurama now. The fox was… too much of a distraction.

Yamato was right. To focus on the mission, he needed to maintain control. He needed to maintain the precarious bond he had formed with her, and that meant no off-putting redheads.

He also wanted to make sure Kurama was safe. Although he had no doubt of the fox's fighting capabilities in their world, this one was different. The area forced everyone to follow its own rules, and that meant that anyone's powers would be diminished without a sacrifice to draw strength from.

Hiei cursed silently. He should've known Koenma would send the two after he failed to report back in. But… it was necessary after he found out what he had about the mystery the brat had initially wanted only him to resolve.

He was in too deep. He couldn't back down now. His feelings for the fox not withstanding.

* * *

If you liked this development, please take a minute to leave a review :)


	5. Closer by the minute

**Episode 5: Closer by the Minute**

Soubi stared at Yusuke from the void, finding that the sight of the detective moping and cursing under his breath both amused and distracted him from the crazy worry he had over Ritsuka's safety.

He chuckled softly at the mess of white shirt, jeans, dark hair and confused expression he had created. It wasn't his fault Yusuke seemed to be bothered so much by the thought of liking another man. It felt so natural to Soubi, he couldn't help but give Yusuke a little push by unearthing his emotions and desires.

The confused detective was sitting across him, brows furrowed, lost in his own thoughts and probably arguing the hell with himself and all his feelings for another man. Soubi could just imagine the contradictory thoughts running in his head and secretly smiled in amusement.

He hadn't been idly looking at the delicious-looking detective all this time though. His own mind had been processing through more possible solutions as to how to break free from the spell the Flame have cast over them.

Oh, he _knew_ that this was his work. The small, flame-bearing fighter who had beaten them earlier. Frankly, he knew some spells that would have matched the fighter, but they were far too advanced and would very well kill his frail sacrifice just from the energy he needed to draw from him.

_Ritsuka…_

He longed to hold the boy's body close to him and kiss him. Only the boy could make him feel alive again, giving him reason to continue living even with Seimei's death. To stare into his eyes made Soubi's heart beat so fast, he had to work his hardest to keep his exploring hands at bay.

Except… except that curiously, for now, whenever Soubi would feel like he would go insane from the thought of not being able to see Ritsuka again, all he had to do was look at the awkward figure of Yusuke in front of him and instantly, _instantly_, he would feel _better_.

It wasn't just because of amusement over the detective's funny antics though. He found so many things in Yusuke that reminded him of his present sacrifice. The blind determination. The confusion. The passion and the dedication. In the very short span of time they've met, Soubi already saw that Yusuke was all truth and fiery willpower, very much unlike the naughty and manipulative Seimei.

Also, very unlike his cold and calloused _self_.

Soubi absolutely _despised_ lying to Ritsuka. He tried to minimize it by being as honest as possible whenever there's something he couldn't tell the boy, but for a child's simple mind it was the same. Lying was the same as withholding the truth.

And for that he _feared_ that Ritsuka would one day lose trust in him. Find somebody more worthy of his faith. Perhaps somebody like Yusuke who did not have the baggage of over-analysis and over-thinking. Somebody who did not have the weight of _liking_ being a slave.

He glanced back at the detective, who had started to doze off now, giving off light snores.

He was so _cute_.

And he had _no ears_.

Suddenly, as if he wasn't asleep at all, he spotted Yusuke slowly forming an energy ball from the tip of his fingertips, shaping his hand into a gun and blasting it off to the black expanse around them. Soubi's eyes narrowed. He noticed it earlier the first time Yusuke blasted the spirit gun, but now that he felt the _ki _without a barrier, he was sure. That _energy_…!

Suddenly hopeful, Soubi was spurred into action. He stood up and walked near Yusuke's slumbering form. "Detective," he said softly.

"Sorry, man," Yusuke muttered, waking up fully. "I'm just so bored!"

"No, it's fine. I think I know how to get us of here…" he said with a soft smile.

"Great! Let's do it, I was beginning to worry I'll have to blast my way into oblivion."

"Calm down,Yusuke,," Soubi said with a chuckle. "I'm afraid you won't like it. Not initially, anyway."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Let me explain."

* * *

Kurama had never taken so many pictures in one go his entire life.

He wanted to tell Ritsuka that they had to focus on finding their friends, but snapping the photos seemed to be important to the boy. He had insisted on it right after waking up from the battle earlier. So, careful not to break the fragile bond they've seemed to forge, Kurama obliged, running around in the park and quite enjoying, despite berating, himself.

He had to watch his actions a bit more closely though. At times, he just wanted to reach out to Ritsuka, pull him to his body and embrace the child. The passionate feelings that seemed to magically awaken within him pushed him to actions most people deemed inappropriate and even… _pedophilic_. Somehow, despite the back of his mind _screaming_ that what he was doing was simply illicit and scandalous, he couldn't help but feel intensely towards his new 'sacrifice'. In more ways than he could fathom, the knowledge of the need to connect in order to become stronger drove him to hunger for the child's voice. The child's presence. Like he was a drug that he craved. That simply _breathing _was impossible without his intense, yet trustful, stare.

And the memory of that kiss… Kissing and holding a body smaller than his… it was a feeling that he had wanted just too long to experience.

They sat back on the bench and rested, slightly out of breath from their playing. Finally, Kurama decided that it was time.

"Ritsuka," he started. "Are you okay now? We need to get to work."

Ritsuka looked up at him and nodded. "Have you figured out where Soubi and your friends are?"

Kurama smiled despite himself. The child demanded much of him, similar to a certain ruby-eyed demon he knew.

"I will," Kurama said with a small smile. "But I'll need your help."

Ritsuka beamed at him. "After we find them, maybe you can help Soubi and I with another mystery we have to solve."

"I charge by the hour, just so you know," Kurama teased.

To his surprise, Ritsuka didn't laugh and looked off to the side. "It's just, if you have time in between your classes and all."

"What is it?"

"My brother," Ritsuka said softly. "Seimei. We need to find out who killed him."

"I'm so sorry to hear about that. How did it happen?" Kurama asked, ashamed of his earlier teasing and rushing immediately to put his hands on top of Ritsuka's.

"He was found burnt inside my school."

Kurama's breath caught in his throat.

"Seimei was Soubi's original sacrifice," Ritsuka said quietly. "They were both called Beloved. When Seimei died, Soubi looked for me… he took care of me, but he also lied to me a lot. He wouldn't tell me who killed Seimei. Help me, Kurama!" Ritsuka looked up at him then, eyes defiant and yet pleading.

"H-how long has it been since your brother died?"

"A little over a month ago."

Kurama kept a hand to his chest, as if preventing it from exploding right then and there. The thoughts that entered his mind were dangerous, but his suspicions grew with each clue Ritsuka gave. It pointed more and more towards the direction he feared.

"The Flame… the ones who attacked you in the field when we found you… what did they look like?"

"The sacrifice was wearing a high school uniform. I guess she's a student. She had blonde hair, her name was… Yamato, I think."

"And the fighter?"

"He was scary. He was powerful, actually I think he didn't need Yamato… his spells used black flames that Soubi's spells couldn't extinguish."

Kurama felt like his lungs were being crushed. The sinking feeling he had now fully developed into something malicious and scary inside his gut.

"Ritsuka… did the fighter hurt you?"

The boy closed his eyes. "He unleashed a black dragon made of black energy. I thought I was going to die then. But Soubi… he cast a deflect spell on _me_ and took all of the damage."

The hunter that shot him. The bullet ripping into his chest. It was the greatest pain he experienced – the moment when he died as the youko.

He felt the same piercing pain shoot through his chest that very moment.

He stood up suddenly and slammed his hands hard on the table. His minds flipped through the clues and realized he could never be mistaken. And that energy that sucked Soubi and Yusuke, it could _only_ be the work of the jagan…

Kurama's hand gripped the table hard.

"K-Kurama? What's wrong?" Ritsuka asked.

Kurama closed his eyes, then opened them and saw nothing but the trusting face of his sacrifice.

The one that Hiei had tried to kill. The one whose brother Hiei had burnt to a crisp. The one whose fighter Hiei had taken into his jagan. Inadvertently, along with Yusuke.

But… _why?_

Kurama suddenly grabbed Ritsuka's frame and held it against his own body in a tight embrace, in apology for a choice he knew he would eventually have to make.

* * *

Yusuke, in a very immature and decidedly unattractive maneuver, stuck his tongue out and wiggled it at Soubi.

"That's good, Yusuke," Soubi said, clearly undaunted. "But later I'll need you to make an O with your mouth," Soubi paused to demonstrate it, "and _then_ wiggle your tongue like that."

Yusuke blushed immensely. This… this Soubi!

Earlier on, the tall blonde had explained to him that the energy signature form his rei gun was the same as the one from the space they were trapped in. That increased the chance of Yusuke's spirit gun breaking through the void. However, as it was Yusuke's strength was marred by the rules they were bound to. They were trapped by the Flame's spell, after all, and only Soubi's spells as a fighter could finally free them.

"If you lend your energy to me," Soubi had said with a wink. "I can transform it into a powerful awakening spell."

Yusuke wasn't selfish. He had no qualms about lending _ki_. He had given half of his own life to Kurama once, after all. But when Soubi explained how, he couldn't help but think twice – no, thrice, about the proposition.

"I'm a fighter and I need a sacrifice," Soubi explained. "I have powerful spells but I need to draw strength from someone. Ritsuka is still a newbie, his powers are not enough yet… but your energy seems perfect."

"If it means we can finally get out of this hell hole, go right ahead! How does this happen? Do I shoot you or something?"

"We'll know who'll do the shooting in a bit," Soubi said bemusedly. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, dear detective. The sacrifice needs to… bond with the fighter, so to speak, for the spells to work."

Yusuke raised a questioning eye brow, not exactly understanding what Soubi had meant.

A few seconds later, Yusuke would wish he hadn't asked _at all_.

"To connect, needs the luxury of time. To get to know each other and accept each other. To coexist as _one._ And although we can have that time, I think we both agree that we want to get back to our own lives as soon as possible, correct?"

Yusuke nodded. He couldn't help but feel he was walking into a carefully laid-out trap. But he wanted to see… damn it, he wanted to see Kurama so _badly_.

"There's a shortcut. The effect doesn't last very long, but I can draw enough strength from you to use my stronger spells."

"What is it?"

"Physical contact. We need to be, physically, connected and bonded. Be _one_, if not in mind and spirit, then at least in body."

"You mean you'll eat me?" Yusuke said, astounded.

"That, too, detective," Soubi said with a twinkle in his eye. "Eat you. Be inside of you. An exchange of body fluids to seal the transfer of energy."

In that moment, Yusuke understood what Soubi meant.

And then he stuck his tongue out.

It wasn't that Soubi wasn't attractive at all. He radiated sexual energy that could rival not just Kurama's , but the youko's as well. Hell, Yusuke knew some straight guys who would easily drop their pants had they heard this proposal from Soubi. But the tall teen was too forward. Too experienced. Too aware of his charm and good looks.

What attracted Yusuke to Kurama the most was the fact that Kurama didn't _know_ how much of an effect he had on others. Sure, Kurama teased and flirted, but the detective knew Kurama did it in a playful nature, very true to his fox ancestry. Kurama was never this forward. Kurama didn't use the promise of sex to manipulate, the way Soubi seems to be doing so. Kurama was a fox while Soubi… Soubi was a _wolf_.

"Come on, detective," Soubi said. "It's not as if you haven't done this before."

Yusuke's eyes widened, at a loss for words.

"How old were you when you've shed your ears?"

Yusuke gulped. "What ears?"

"I thought so," Soubi whispered. "You're not from here are you? In this area, cat ears and tails are a symbol of virginity."

"Uh…"

"It doesn't matter, of course," Soubi said with a smile. "Let's just make the most out of what we have to do."

"Soubi!"

"If you want, you may think of him while we're doing it. I saw him inside your memories. Good choice. You can even mouth his name. What was it again… Kurama?"

"You asshole! He's the one you owe your life to, dumbass!"

Soubi sighed. "Thank him for me. But that doesn't change a bit of our situation at all, Yusuke. Do you want to get out of here or not?"

Yusuke looked off to one side. "Yeah..."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"Nah…"

"Then," Soubi said, suddenly nearing Yusuke. He stopped when he was just a few inches from the detective. "What are you waiting for?"

Yusuke felt Soubi's finger tipping his chin towards facing the tall lad. When Yusuke looked up at Soubi, the teen was already leaning down at him.

Their lips touched.

It wasn't like Yusuke to be sentimental. It was just going to be his first time, after all. He just had a simple wish – his first time be with someone whom he truly loved. It as going to be a tender experience and he wasn't much of a tender person... outside the bedroom, that is.

He secretly swiped a tear that fell from his eye as he wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck and resignedly pulled him closer.

* * *

If you like or don't like the development, leave a review and tell me why. The story could go anywhere at this point


	6. Rock Steady

_**Author's Note: **I apologize for the late update. This wasn't supposed to be a lemon chapter, but then again Yusuke's fist time deserves a moment, doesn't it? So I've been writing and rewriting this for a month already, hoping to make it really good, also since it's probably the only YYHxLoveless lemon out there (if there's one already please let me know). I'm still not satisfied with it, but I just want to get it over with so we can move on with the story already. Thank you for your patience._

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 6: Rock Steady**

The darkness of the void made it hard to think that something else, other than simple, terrifying _nothingness_, was happening inside it. There was no movement at all across the black expanse, and you'd wonder if it was even possible to breathe. Everything was quite still.

Everything, that is, except for two specks of dust moving together almost innocently. Outlines of people, who were definitely doing _something_.

That something, Yusuke couldn't, _wouldn't_, define, except that it was the exact opposite of innocent. Fucking? Sex? Bonding? Connection? The words were all jumbled up inside his head, or perhaps in his gut, since a sick feeling had begun to bubble up inside it.

Soubi's tongue ramming down his throat and his hands moving up his shirt was an entirely novel sensation altogether. In a distant memory, he recalled the instances he made out with Keiko: horror movie houses, her room before curfew, and the roof at school. It was _he_ who was initiating the moves, and it had been hard, mind-fucking brainwork to come up with strategies just so a self-righteous girlfriend wouldn't disagree with his hands moving up her blouse.

This time, though, he didn't even have time to think. As soon as he had given some form of consent, Soubi had grabbed his head in between his long hands and angled him this way and that with a message that was all too frighteningly clear: _I'm in charge_.

Yusuke, being Yusuke Urameshi, couldn't leave it at that. He was a virgin, sure. He never thought he'd be devirginized by a guy, sure. He was not as tender as to imagine he'd be doing it on a bed, but he's always imagined it being in a cinema or a dark alley or some tournament hotel instead of floating around in a dark void, sure. But that didn't mean he was some submissive _uke_ Soubi could have his way with. He'd seen many a porn movie and he wasn't entirely simple-minded as to the rules of fornication as the arrogant bastard might think, godammit!

Soubi's surpised gasp when Yusuke reached his hand down and cupped the teen's groin made Yusuke smirk. Soubi pulled back from kissing the detective and looked at him with… amusement? Yusuke was surprised Soubi had the, what was that word, audicity… audiocity… _guts_.

"Why, detective, I never thought you were so eager," the tall lad whispered in a clearly lust-induced tone.

"You're not running this show," Yusuke retorted, and to prove his point, he surprised the taller lad by moving his hand down and reaching for the buttons of Soubi's slacks.

The way Soubi said "Interesting" as he dove to Yusuke's neck and nibbled it, just as Yusuke self-consciously pulled down his zipper, rapidly sent shivers up the detective's spine.

_Oh god, this is really happening._

With a shaky hand, Yusuke proceeded to grasp at Soubi's member.

The cloth of the black slacks was slippery, slick, and when Yusuke's palm and fingers made contact with it, god almighty, although he _knew_ what would meet his hands, the feeling of _actually_ holding somebody else's cock, even through cloth, was just… it was just… Oh my fucking god, _it… IT…_ was bumpy and lumpy and filled his hand and…

Was it too late to back out? He'd get out of this void on his own. He didn't need to do this. Gay? Who's gay? Kurama? What Kurama? He'd return to good, old-fashioned heterosexual porn-watching, even without the sex for a hundred years, PLEASE!

"Stop chuckling!" he scolded at Soubi, embarrassed more than annoyed.

"You're so stiff," Soubi said with a gleam in his eye. "Relax a bit_._ You'll enjoy it better."

"Yeah? Well deal with it. This was your idea in the first place!"

"Oh I'll deal with it alright," Soubi paused then, and suddenly his hands were on Yusuke's, so they were both cupping Soubi's member.

Yusuke felt Soubi press hard on his hand, forcing his grip on the burgeoning cock tighter. Yusuke's eyes widened… at the pressure, at the heat, at the bigness, at the slight moist on it, at _everything_ he was grasping.

"Wait!" he found himself saying, pulling away from Soubi. He was panting and he knew that his cheeks have just turned the color of his embarrassment. He stepped away so he was a foot away from his source of distress.

"See what happens when you try to fight?" the blonde said, looking down at the detective.

"That was… a _punishment_?"

"A reminder. I'm not trying to _harass _you, as you're probably thinking."

"I'm not thinking that!"

"And you're fighting back and feeling all self-righteous because?"

"N-nothing. It's just… I'm not used to this, okay?"

"I know," Soubi said with surprising patience. "That's why you should relax and leave it up to me. Look, we both have to do this, and sorry to disappoint you but I could think of a thousand different things I should be doing right now instead of getting you off that faded jeans of yours. But we decided to do this. Let's make the most out of it and leave you ego behind, shall we?"

Yusuke stayed silent in agreement. He forced his muscles to relax a bit, and suddenly he realized he had tensed up so badly, his joints _hurt_.

"See? Better already."

"What about yours?"

"Nani?"

"You said leave my ego behind. Fine. What about yours?"

Soubi smiled and after Yusuke blinked, his face was a mere inch away.

"Locked away," he whispered. "Shall we begin again?"

His finger brought Yusuke's face up, as if in demonstration, as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Yusuke closed his eyes at the tender movement.

They began to kiss, slowly and shyly at first, and Yusuke found himself enjoying this better than the rushed make out earlier. Soubi's lips were surprisingly soft and moist once he had a chance to explore them. He felt the blonde grab his ear – gently, and rub them delicately.

They kissed slowly, leisurely enjoying each other. After a while, Soubi's hands ran down on Yusuke's chest until it rested on his zipper and paused, as if asking for permission before he proceeded to pulling it down.

Yusuke gulped.

_What the hell._

He pulled away from the kiss, looked at Soubi straight in the eye and nodded.

The tall teen smoothly descended in front of him and knelt such that his face was across Yusuke's own groin. His breath making promises to Yusuke's hoping cock elicited a hiss out of the detective. He hadn't realized how aroused _he _had become.

_Oh god… he's going to eat me. It's really happening._

"See, you want it too," Soubi said as he reached inside Yusuke's boxers and pulled the prize out.

"Hey, no bragging allowed!"

"My, my, you've got a pretty little package here," Soubi hushed, ignoring Yusuke completely.

"Ahhhh," Yusuke half-screamed and half-moaned when Soubi gripped his cock and licked at the head. It was… it was fucking good!

The hell with gentleness! He found his hands rushedly grabbing Soubi's head, digging his rough, inexperienced fingers into the yellowish mane. He was surprised at the softness, quite unlike his own hair which has been toughened by years of putting on hair gel.

In the end, he was the one who pushed Soubi in to swallow his entire length.

"Ohhh!" Yusuke moaned. Fucking A! Soubi's mouth was so warm, so hot, so good…

Why did he wait eighteen years before doing this? Why did he rely on his imagination and his calloused hand when clearly, this was the better way? _Why_ had he even thought that people made love, when clearly being just so mutually horny could result in something as pleasurable as fucking?

This… this was heaven. God, Soubi's tongue sliding down his entire length, sucking and nibbling and blowing all at the same time… Fuck! This… this was something else and unlike any of the fantasies he has ever had!

Suddenly, the mouth pulled away. Yusuke hissed in protest.

"You didn't think it was going to be over just like that, didn't you?"

Even before Yusuke could mutter an intelligible reply, Soubi had pulled him down then pushed him such that he was lying on his back. Well, not really lying since the void had no floor, but he was… horizontal, to say the least.

"Open up, don't be shy," Soubi cajoled, nudging his closed thighs.

All of a sudden, Yusuke understood what Soubi was about to do.

_Oh lord. Oh god, he wasn't-_

Soubi knelt across Yusuke's level body, and then pulled his pants away. He grabbed Yusuke's ass with both hands and lifted him up.

The way he did it, with such masculinity and assuredness, made Yusuke sort of blush. But more than that, he also became aware of the pain his unfinished cock screamed at him. He looked down and winced at the sight of an engorged penis that was _unbelievable_ in inflammation.

He reached down tentatively, then looked at Soubi, afraid the teen would admonish him. But the blonde just nodded.

Yusuke then proceeded to touch himself, and immediately the familiarity of the hand moving up and down his lengthbrought him instant relief. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his begging member, surrendering himself to the pleasure. He was all too aware that Soubi was watching him, but the teen caressed his chest and made circles on it with his finger, telling Yusuke without words that he was enjoying the show.

As for Yusuke, he didn't care at being shy anymore. They've passed the point of being timid, after all.

Fuck.

He was almost at the brink of making himself come when suddenly there was a pressure in his backside. He looked down and saw that Soubi was gripping his buttocks. Yusuke noted Soubi had already discarded his own clothes.

The marks on his neck and chest were exposed now, and Yusuke unabashedly stared at the crisscross of barbed scars on his neck. His own rubbing slowed down as he found himself distracted, imagining how much it must have _hurt _putting on those marks.

Suddenly he felt an exploring finger enter his backside. "Nhhhh!" he hissed, but Soubi's hands were soothing his chest, along with a gentle "Ssshh."

"Just relax," came his labored assurance, and Yusuke knew the teen was fighting hard to maintain control and not take him right then and there.

Yusuke closed his eyes and continued to rub himself, much slower now, just enough to ease the pain and distract him from the movement underneath and inside him. He felt a second finger question in, and though it was still very uncomfortable, the pain of the first one started to turn into something that had the potential to be _good_.

Even before he adjusted to the strange feeling, however, a third made its way inside.

"Soubi, damn you… aaughhhh!" Yusuke groaned.

"Sorry, I may be a bit too eager," Soubi muttered. Yusuke then felt the new finger pulling out of him.

"Don't," he said. "Don't. Just… continue…" he struggled.

He felt the finger slide back in and move in unison with the other two, which had been rubbing and forcing his hole to open wider. After a while, he realized how good it was, and he began alternately pushing back into the fingers fucking him, and then pushing forward to his hands massaging his cock.

In the middle of a thrust backwards, he was slightly disappointed – the fingers inside his ass had suddenly disappeared.

As if reading his mind, Soubi squeezed his backside accordingly in reassurance, then rubbed them as he lifted it up and positioned it such that Yusuke's legs were on either side of his head for anchoring.

This was it.

He looked at Soubi's cock directly for the first time and he swallowed in nervous anticipation. The blonde was holding it at the base, positioning it properly to push inside Yusuke.

Suddenly, it was _on_ his backside. And then, it was _in_.

Yusuke bit his lip as, inch by inch, Soubi pushed forward.

"Ahhh," the blonde whispered, biting his lip in satisfaction. He continued to push forward but at the same time controlled his entry by maintaining hold of Yusuke's buttocks, preventing Yusuke from impaling himself accidentally from his eagerness.

"Oh god," Yusuke muttered in his breath. He closed, _squeezed_, his eyes shut, as the pain from a big cock pushing inside him drove him onto a separate plane altogether. It felt, quite literally, that he was being split in _half_!

"Fuck, Soubi!" he couldn't help but shout out, as the tall lad pushed himself further such that he was fully sheathed inside Yusuke. The feeling… the feeling was something else! He felt something inside him that made him black out a couple of moments, and after he bit his lip to silence the scream of pleasure, he blinked his eyes and tried to refocus.

"You're so tight," Soubi whispered as he pulled out a little and rammed into Yusuke again.

"Goddamit!" Yusuke shouted, as the force hit a spot inside him that sent the most pleasant of shivers up his spine. Fuck… fuck! This was… god this was even better than beating Toguro and Sensui together!

"Your way with words is quite endearing," Soubi managed to say in between heavy breathing as he continued to pound into the detective.

"Whtsdgitosh," Yusuke replied.

"W-what?"

"What else should… ahhh.. I… have… ahn!… to say?" Yusuke managed to choke out.

"Hmm," Soubi suddenly paused his thrusts- "How about 'Soubi, fuck me harder'?"

"Dream on," Yusuke muttered, suddenly opening his eyes from his heavenly state and eyeing Soubi, who was still very well inside him.

Soubi, with a smirk on his sweaty face, crossed his arms and waited.

"That won't work," Yusuke said, bearing a grin of his own.

"And why?"

"I came already."

"Bull."

"Yes I did. When you pushed into me fully, I came right then and there."

"_You're kidding_."

"Nope. That's how good you are," Yusuke said, his grin growing wider.

"You're like a 10 year old who jacked off for the first time," Soubi said with eyebrows furrowed, his smirk wiping off. Yusuke laughed inside. He was finally able to throw this all-knowing Soubi off!

"Whatever. That still means I'm finished, and you're not. So now, how about you say 'Yusuke, let me fuck you' instead?"

"You're not finished."

"W-what?"

A quick movement. Soubi pulled out of him, smoothly dropped his legs and moved to straddle the detective's hips. His cock bobbed and was clearly engorged, as unfinished as it was.

Before Yusuke even had time to react, Soubi had lifted himself up, and impaled himself on Yusuke's standing cock.

"Ahhhhh!" Yusuke screamed. The unexpected pleasure was, _god_, it was electrifying! So hot, so tight… he couldn't even _describe_ the feeling of being inside someone.

And then Soubi began to move, and right then and there Yusuke felt like he would faint. He tasted blood inside his lips and realized he had bit his tongue in gritting his teeth. He looked at Soubi and saw that as the teen fucked himself, he was also pleasuring himself by rubbing his own cock. Soubi had his eyes closed and now his whole body was glittering in sweat as he worked on himself like a dog.

As they moved together in rocking motions, Yusuke then noted that the word "Beloved" on Soubi's neck began to glow.

It… it was working! He was transferring energy to Soubi!

The knowledge spurred him into action, and to help the blonde Yusuke grabbed Soubi's cock and began to rub it as the teen continued to move up and down above him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Soubi moaned in pleasure after each bounce on top of Yusuke's cock.

A shuddering, and then suddenly a carnal moan, and Yusuke realized that they were coming together. He gritted his teeth as he felt himself _explode_, and as he felt himself spill inside Soubi, Soubi then also proceeded to shoot off his seed on Yusuke's stomach.

There was light coming off Soubi's scars now, and then the black expanse shook and shuddered.

"I-is it working?" Yusuke muttered as Soubi stood up from straddling him, effectively pulling out of him.

"Yes. I'll just need to execute the final spell."

He reached his hand and Yusuke grabbed it to pull himself up.

"Damn, we don't even have time to rest?"

Soubi chuckled and bent down to pick up Yusuke's clothes, then handed it at the detective as he himself got dressed.

"If you want, we can do it again after we get out, and _then_ we can rest."

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

_Well there you go. I hope that didn't disappoint. Leave a review and let me know what you think.  
_


	7. Two halves, two lives

_**Author's Note: **__Ah, there's nothing like plot development to kick away writer's block. It's all coming freely now, and I owe it much to those of you who take the time to review. I swear to god, nothing beats knowing some people appreciate the story when it comes to pushing my pen._

_On another note, I'm slightly pissed, too. If you guys have read my other story The Art of Losing a Fox (check my profile out and read if you haven't), some bozo made a stupid review about yaoi being yucky and how all characters in yu yu hakusho are all straight._

_I know it's probably some closet perv (what the hell was he/she doing reading the story in the first place when there are clear male-male warnings on the description?) that's a waste of my time but it's enough to make my blood boil, quite honestly._

_ANYWAY, glad you sane, wonderful readers and writers are back. I love you all. Really. And if there's someone here reading this thinking homosexuality or being gay is yucky, don't be a coward and leave an anonymous review – introduce yourself so you can personally meet my fist._

_Kidding._

_Not._

_Anyway. *coughs* back to the show._

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 7: Two halves, two lives**

The city was bustling with energy even at night, and it was evidenced by the many moving lights that marked the people's activity. Some were busy catching the last train home, some were on their way to some after-work night out, while some were just starting their work day.

It was almost like you could hear the drone of activity from looking at the metropolis from above, and that was what exactly frustrated and annoyed our lone observer. Hiei, on his solitary post atop the roof of the run-down temple, had been tracing Kurama's energy signature across the city like a hawk, trying to block out the noise and concentrate. As the hours flew by, he found the green pulsating wave of demon energy easier and easier to map out even without his jagan.

It could only be because Kurama was getting stronger.

Hiei's brows furrowed – the only way this could happen was if Kurama has found himself a sacrifice. Slowly and slowly, judging from the widening ripples of Kurama's green _ki_, it seemed like Kurama was beginning to bond and connect with whoever he was drawing energy from.

Hiei's eyes twitched. His thoughts revolved around what it entailed to form the precarious connection. He himself had forced his body to go through with it each time he needed to make himself stronger- being physically one with Yamato.

They did it swiftly everyday, without emotion. Fucking her in the same position over and over again. It has almost become routine to Hiei, waking up each morning with energy that's just enough to propel him through spell battles for the day. It was good both he and Yamato knew that this was purely a professional relationship. Yamato was in love with someone else, and though he never admitted it to the blonde sacrifice, she must have figured that he… had special interest, as a matter of saying, with his fighting partner, just from the thought exchanges they have been doing as part of the bonding process.

A sudden flash of Kurama's youki caught Hiei's attention and his head snapped quickly to the east. That surge… it could only come if Kurama had completed bonding with his sacrifice. Hiei let out a low snarl in response to the thought. He couldn't believe it. Remembering how laborious the daily rituals with his own female sacrifice were, he'd think that Kurama was never the type who would go through with this process just to gain strength.

Or was he? Sometimes Kurama's current form was so convincing, Hiei forgot that as youko, Kurama had been a walking sex god that fucked every creature that caught his eye. He would use sex to get what he wanted, and if that included treasures and artworks of immense value, why wouldn't he do it for power in a place and time where he much needed it?

Hiei clenched his hands into fists. He couldn't stand it. No- Kurama couldn't be doing what Hiei thought he was.

Unable to hold his instincts further, Hiei proceeded to launch himself from the roof and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, a black shadow flitting that wasn't more than a blur to the human eye. He didn't stop until he neared the top of the building where he felt Kurama's _ki_ the strongest.

Landing adeptly on the shingled roof, Hiei's eyes widened as he realized what structure the source of Kurama's pulsating energy was.

The school.

What was Kurama doing here?

After leaping down without so much as a hush, Hiei walked slowly towards the learning façade's entrance. His anxiety had been slowly building as he realized he didn't have to look for the redhead in the vast school building. He knew exactly where the fox was. He forced his feet to move in front of one another, keeping his expression stony and his approach a work of stealth along the dark corridors as he made his way towards the accursed destination.

Damn the fox! He was going to jeopardize Hiei's plans if he started to meddle. It was difficult enough without him and the detective to deal with. Right now Hiei was lucky enough to have their team leader contained in the void of his jagan, otherwise that would be _another _distraction. He just had too many things on his hands right now – worming his way up the seven schools by fighting spell battles left and right, at the same time keeping Soubi and Yusuke in the void. If Kurama were to add to it…

Hiei was brought back from his thoughts upon reaching the door of a classroom his feet dragged him to. Looking carefully inside, he was surprised to find it almost the exact way he left it. Books were strewn everywhere, some tables were turned over, and the scrawny drawings of children lined up on a piece of string littered the dusty floor. Peering closer from the glass pane, his eyes widened – a figure sat on one of the desks!

Hiei gritted his teeth as he recognized the ears and the burnt skin of the teen, still sitting in the chair where Hiei had unleashed the dragon on him.

Was that… _Seimei_?

It couldn't be!

"Don't worry, it's just a plant," a voice said. All of a sudden, Hiei was looking at the shadow and green eyes of his partner.

"Hn," Hiei grunted, recovering from his initial shock. He swiftly flitted inside the classroom and neared the figure that he thought was Seimei. Up close, Hiei confirmed that the offending figure was just made up of roots and plant stalks, fashioned so impeccably by the expert powers of the kitsune. Nevertheless, he didn't like taking chances, nor being haunted by ghosts. He took out his katana and swiped at the offending plant statue, cutting off the neck. The head fell down the tiled floor in a soft thud and rolled across it until it rested underneath the blackboard. Hiei gave a satisfied jerk of his chin.

Suddenly, as if just remembering he wasn't alone, he turned around and faced the fox. Hiei's heart gave a jump at what he saw – Kurama was looking at him with accusing eyes.

"I was conducting a little experiment, but now that you're here it seems a bit unnecessary," Kurama said with a low voice.

Hiei looked at him defiantly. He then realized why he had felt a surge in Kurama's energy earlier. "Conjuring a plant double like this takes an unusually large amount of _ki_, an impossible task in this area without following the rules. Who have you been drawing strength from?"

"If I tell you, Hiei," the voice was sad and piercing, "It would draw a line between us that I fear we would be on opposite sides of."

Realization dawned on ruby eyes. "Oh no, you haven't..."

"Unfortunately and fortunately, yes," Kurama whispered.

"Kurama, he's just a child!"

"I thought you would've considered that when you killed his brother, unleashed _ensatsu kokuryuha_ on him and kidnapped his fighter."

"That's different, fox. You're poisoning his innocence."

"I've been giving him nothing but hope!" Kurama said, suddenly with a sharpened tone, then immediately slowed down after realizing he had raised his voice. "He's left with nothing but this glimmer of chance to survive on."

"A glimmer of chance won't do him any good if he's going to get killed. Stop this right now and return to the brat in Reikei," Hiei spat. "Tell him I will report back with a closed case in a couple of week's time."

"You know I won't do that,"

"Then you don't know what you're doing."

"In that case, perhaps you can clarify?" the fox suddenly softened, nearing Hiei and reaching out his hands tentatively, as if wanting to touch him.

"I would think," Hiei said with proud malice, "with that incredible mind of yours, you would've already figured everything out."

"I may be smart but I'm not a mind reader. Tell me, Hiei. What is happening in the seven moons? Who are you protecting Ritsuka from? What have you seen? Let me help you. We always do things together."

Hiei looked off to the side, unable to hold Kurama's intense look. He knew that losing himself in those emerald orbs would be tantamount to losing this battle of words. He also knew this was something he needed to settle by himself, no matter how much hurt Kurama was going to be. He decided that he would have to try a different tactic. After a few seconds, deciding, he drew his eyes back up to meet the kitsune's. He understood, to protect the fox, he would have to hurt him.

"You're a liability now. You can't help me. I have to do this alone."

"Damn it!" Kurama said, pounding the table with an unusual show of aggression. "Does winning over an egotistical battle matter to you that much? You know Yusuke doesn't think of you as a competitor. The dog barks but he doesn't mean to bite. You've always been a friend to him."

Hiei met Kurama's anger with stony silence, but inside he didn't know whether to meet the fox's words with a feeling of being insulted or relieved. Kurama was assuming he was doing this to _compete _with the detective…!

"We could have solved this together. Seimei… he didn't have to die this way," the redhead said, shaking his head.

Again, though later on he would come to regret this decision, Hiei chose not to answer and let the fox linger on his assumption. Better to hide the truth when someone as smart as Kurama was so close to it.

The redhead eventually sighed. In a hypnotizingly slow move he was inches away from Hiei, leaning down to level his eyes with the small demon's face.

"Why did you come here?"

Emerald eyes looked at him. Sought answers from his ruby ones.

"I-" Hiei struggled to voice the answer, then finally gave in to Kurama's inquiry. "I wanted to know if you were safe."

"I never knew my safety ranked high in your priority list. I'm a liability, after all."

Hurt, Hiei was about to retort something nasty when suddenly, he felt a searing flash of light explode inside his head.

"Ah!" he gasped in pain, as he dropped down on the floor and put his hands on his jagan. A purple light emitted from it, and Hiei felt the sudden need to open the eye and unleash the energy pent up within his forehead, otherwise… otherwise his head would just _burst_ into pieces!

"Hiei," he heard Kurama whisper, stooping down to support his weight. "It's time. Let them go."

Even without Kurama's words, Hiei knew he would eventually yield. The pain inside his forehead was too strong; he knew he would break if he didn't release it. He shook his body away from Kurama's grasp and stumbled towards the window, jumping from it and shattering the fragile glass. Rolling across the grass outside, he heaved his body forward until he reached the middle of the school grounds.

"Auughh!" Hiei shouted, as one huge wave of energy blasted from inside his head and forced him to open the jagan. A blast of white light swept the field and then suddenly, the world turned black.

* * *

When Yusuke opened his eyes, he saw white. And just for that, he was very thankful.

He was almost afraid it wouldn't work. That after everything, he'd still be inside the black nothingness, unable to see any of his friends ever again. But now, the white light greeted him and he welcomed it warmly. He lay down unblinking for a while, not minding the sting the piercing brightness was causing his eyes.

Eventually, he had to give in to instinct. He blinked several times until the pallid glow faded with each batting of his eyelids. Finally, it simmered down and the detective was able to make out the shadows of a cloudless sky above him, a building across him, and the kneeling figure of a certain redhead across a grassy field.

He sat up with a start.

"Kurama!" he shouted, elated and relieved that he was finally out of the vast black hole and able to see the fox.

"Don't flatter yourself too much by thinking he's been waiting for your return," a dripping voice said beside him. Yusuke turned his head to his right and his heart sank when he found Soubi's form towering above his own sagging body.

"What do you mean?" he muttered, annoyed that Soubi had again seen right through him. He wanted to blame it on their earlier "bonding ritual", but it was probably just because he was too darn transparent and easy to predict, dammit.

"It looks like your Kurama is more concerned about someone else," the tall lad continued, turning his head to the side.

Yusuke's eyes followed the motion and across the grass, spotted that indeed, Kurama was holding a body on his lap, similar to the way Kurama held Soubi when he healed him on the field. Yusuke's eyes widened at the recognition of whose body it was.

"Hiei," he whispered.

"You know him?" Soubi asked, surprised.

"Yeah. The one we've been hunting down this entire time," Yusuke explained. When he saw Soubi narrowing his eyes, he decided to assuage the suspicion that seemed characteristic of the blonde. "He's a friend."

"Yusuke, your friend is the half of the tandem that is the Flame."

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"He's the one who attacked us on the field."

"He's right," a voice said from afar. Yusuke turned his eyes towards the voice and saw that Kurama had walked up to them, carrying Hiei's sleeping form like a bride on his arms. "Soubi, Yusuke, welcome back," Kurama greeted.

"Hey, what's with the formalities, fox boy?" Yusuke said, eyeing his teammate carefully. But he had a smirk on his lips, enough to show Kurama that he was glad to be welcomed.

"Apologies Yusuke, I didn't know what kind of mood you'd be in after being trapped in a void and engaging in a bonding ritual with Soubi here."

"Wha- how did you know?" Yusuke's mouth gaped, with a flush creeping up his face. He glanced at Soubi and the tall lad returned a blank stare in his own behalf.

"I've been doing a lot of figuring out since we last saw each other. It seems like Koenma has left a lot of the details of this mission unsaid, yet again. I'm afraid it has become character to him. Though, that doesn't surprise me at all…" Kurama paused, then after a while looked back at Yusuke and nodded. "Anyway, I have to debrief you on what I was able to gather. Including you Soubi, don't worry Ritsuka is safe inside his house."

Yusuke spotted Soubi raising his eyebrows, but seemed to choose not to speak and let Kurama take the lead. Yusuke was just astounded at how casually Kurama had approached the situation. And there he was, going _crazy_ thinking that the fox would think less of him after… doing things, with a man he'd just met.

_Damn, am I the only conservative guy around here?_

"What happened to Hiei?" he asked, changing topics to distract his own mind.

"You were trapped inside a void he's created with his jagan. The spell Soubi cast to get free must have been really powerful, it knocked him out. I'll have to heal him," Kurama answered.

"Should've known that darkness was the creation of no other than this demonic criminal."

Kurama eyed him.

_Damn._

"Sorry," he said, scratching his head. But he totally didn't mean it.

"Let's take him to my house," Soubi said, assuaging the tension. Kurama nodded at the tall lad in gratitude.

The foursome found their way in a cab once again, heading to Soubi's small apartment for another sausage party (as Yusuke liked to call any meeting of more than a threesome of boys). The detective sat up front while Kurama and Soubi shared the backseat with Hiei's figure lying on their laps. As the cab sped through the night, Yusuke couldn't help but steal a few glances through the rear view mirror. He followed the movement of Kurama's careful hands sweeping Hiei's forehead. Knowing the fox's affection for the midget, Yusuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It didn't help that Soubi rubbed it in by smirking at him a few times, knowing exactly that Yusuke was watching the tender action secretly.

"I apologize, I've been making myself at home in your apartment since your absence," Kurama said softly as he caressed Hiei's hair. "Ritsuka said you wouldn't mind."

Soubi chuckled in a low baritone. "If Ritsuka gave you permission, I have no right to complain. My clothes suit you."

"Thank you. I must say, this is impeccable taste."

Yusuke _groaned_. He liked Kurama, but suddenly, he wanted Hiei to wake up so he could talk to someone with a high dose of testosterone. Sure, he might have a little crush at the foxboy and he just had sex with Soubi, but that didn't mean he suddenly developed a taste for everything… _gay_.

As he glanced back through the rearview mirror, however, he did notice that the striped scarf around the fox's neck really looked nice and soft…

_WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING! _

Yusuke shook his head and groaned audibly.

* * *

_Author's Note: I must admit I'm beginning to enjoy writing in Yusuke's POV, specially now he's in the process of realizing his queerness. You won't see a lot of it in the later chapters except the next as the other characters need their limelight, but I'll miss him._

_Come on now, review!_


	8. Dust Settles

**Author's Note:** Remember those episodes you hate because people are all just sitting down, explaining things to each other? Remember how you craved for action right after the fight is paused and the characters take too long to reminisce? Well, this chapter is exactly that. But I needed it to push the plot forward into a new direction I hope will be surely action packed in the succeeding chapters. So bear with me and read carefully. Enjoy!

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 8: Dust settles  
**

After finally arriving at the house (thank god!) and handing the cab driver a tip, they laid Hiei down on the bed and gathered somberly around the small dining table. Soubi boiled a kettle of tea and as they nursed their warm cups, Yusuke pondered on a small little fact: now that they had Hiei with them, why couldn't they just leave and report back to Reikai? It wasn't really cowardice, but he was very uncomfortable in an area where he felt like everybody was reading his goddamn mind, not mentioning his emotions and feelings being left in the open like some plate of leftover chicken. He needed to go home, see Keiko, and get some good old fashioned girl fucking in hopes to forget all of this gay nonsense.

Putting his cup down, he voiced the idea out loud, but of course leaving the part about Keiko and fucking and gay and everything in between unsaid.

"As much as I'd like to, Yusuke, and believe me I do, there are some matters here that are yet to be fixed," Kurama said, casting his green eyes downward and stroking the teacup absently in thought. "Koenma sent Hiei for a mission, and judging from conversation earlier I don't think it's finished. Hiei will never forgive us if we take him back without permission."

Soubi looked at the two, put his cup down too and spoke behind his now seemingly too-intellectual spectacles. "Since we're in the middle of this all, I'd appreciate if you can clarify who Koenma is, and why your friend Hiei here tried to kill us."

"I apologize, let me begin," Kurama said, eyeing the blonde and bowing down his head slightly in respect. "We are spirit detectives from another world- Hiei, Yusuke and I. Hiei was sent here by our boss Koenma to investigate some strange energy from the area, but he never reported back anything after a month. Koenma then sent Yusuke and myself to find out why."

"That royal fiend never did tell us what Hiei was doing here other than 'investigating'," Yusuke pressed with a concentrated furrow of the brows. "Have you figured it out?"

"I believe Soubi here can answer that more than I," Kurama said, turning to the aforementioned teen. "After all, Hiei was sent here to probe on himself and Seimei."

Yusuke eyed the blonde and if there was any surprise from Soubi on the subtle but unmistakable indictment, he didn't show it.

"Ritsuka's brother," Kurama continued, reading Yusuke's confused expression on the mention of the unfamiliar name. "Soubi's former sacrifice. A month ago, he was found burnt inside the school we just came from, courtesy of Hiei." The fox paused to look at Soubi again, the blonde still did not show any reaction whatsoever. His face was as stoic as Yusuke's was frustrated in thought.

The redhead took this as his cue to continue.

"Strange energy levels were detected, and for Reikai to pay attention to it, it must have been more than the maximum capacity of any fighter and sacrifice. In fact, Reikai shouldn't have bothered investigating it unless they feared someone was tapping energy sources from _another_ world. Energy that Reikai has always wanted to keep tabs on."

"Makai energy _again_?" Yusuke exclaimed, undoubtedly annoyed. He'd never be able to get a real life if people kept messing around with the Kekkai!

"Right. Someone must have been experimenting with using demon energy to strengthen their spells," Kurama said, gradually turning his head and casting a critical glance at Soubi.

Yusuke followed the fox's look, and after following the train of thought slammed his cup down and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, which quite honestly, given the devious nature of Soubi, started to turn more and more to merely waiting for confirmation.

"You were fucking around with the Kekkai?"

"Apologies, I couldn't do anything to stop Seimei. I'm to do whatever he asks," Soubi said flatly.

"What did you plan to do with it?" Kurama asked calmly, matching Soubi's indifference. A fox, Yusuke couldn't help but muse, issuing an indirect challenge at a wolf.

"Seimei had long ago read about the legend of a barrier made of strong energy, separating our world from another one that is full of demons. Other people dismissed it as rumor, but the more Seimei read about it, the more he became obsessed. He wanted that energy. It wasn't just the stronger spells, but what drove him to harness it was the promise of creating a legend of his own. Being in a level that is above and beyond all sacrifices in history. Fame and power has always fueled Seimei, and this was just too good of an opportunity to pass."

"But you have to dig a big hole to reach the barrier," Yusuke exclaimed, brown eyes asking Kurama for verification. "They couldn't just get to it, right? Sensui and Itsuki took a whole month to tunnel through, and Sensui was S class."

"You're unmistaken, Yusuke. However… this world… it doesn't care about classes," Kurama whispered carefully, as if choosing which ones to describe the thought exactly. "It relies on the power of words. Energies are given by sacrifices, but they can only be as strong as the words of the fighter. And if the words are strong enough, it can… bend reality."

"Correction, _make_ reality," Soubi said as he closed his eyes and sipped from his teacup. Even now, he didn't seem to be bothered at all by being put on trial. "Whoever thought about tunneling to reach the barrier wasn't using his mind properly. Your insipid friends wasted energy when there's an easier way."

"Ingenious," Kurama returned, picking up quickly. His head snapped up and his green eyes glinted at the unmistakable cerebral truffle only two canines could pass on to each other. "With a simple and steady summoning spell concentrated on one point over a certain number of years, the energy from the Kekkai barrier can actually be siphoned off through _summoning_ without even breaking the ground. I can't believe I hadn't even thought about it before!"

Yusuke snorted. "We're lucky nobody did," he stressed. Kurama cast him an apologetic glance, lashes unconsciously fluttering. Yusuke almost turned to jelly at the submissive yet strangely erotic gesture.

"With the energy being absorbed… wouldn't the Kekkai disappear, and demons would break lose on Ningenkai again?" Yusuke shot out a little too loudly to distract himself.

"Were _you_ aware of this? That your actions could unleash demons that would not think twice about destroying your world?" Kurama passed the question on to Soubi.

"We hoped that, having the Kekkai energy with us, we could subdue the demons with spells and put them under our control. Their powers wouldn't work at full level anyway; our world and our rules subject everyone, or every creature, who goes in it."

"You have no idea how strong demons could be," Yusuke retorted, recalling Sensui's evil and the chaos the demons he unleashed in Ningenkai caused – and that had just been a preview!

"Koenma would have noticed the Kekkai weakening, hence sending Hiei at the place where it would be the weakest," Kurama said slowly. "But one thing, Soubi – when Hiei was finally able to find the summoning point, why was only Seimei burnt? Are you not sworn to protect each other? As the fighter, you have to be the one doing the summoning, even if the energy is being stored in your sacrifice."

Soubi closed his eyes and when he opened them, Yusuke saw a haunting but guarded depth in them that he felt was strangely familiar. He tried to remember where he'd last seen them, but drew up blanks. He opened his mouth to say something about it but changed his mind- it was the first time Soubi showed emotion, and pointing it out might cause the wolf to be more guarded.

"It was four years ago when Seimei decided that Ritsuka's school seat was the perfect place to use as the summoning point. Nobody would notice. And he was right. Every night, we snuck inside unchallenged and slowly summoned the Kekkai. As the years passed and we got nearer our goal, however, we noticed there were side effects we didn't account for," Soubi paused, seemed to look momentarily confused, and then sipped from his teacup again. "In this area, students don't change seats until they graduated. It's the teachers who rotate as the year levels progressed. All those years, during the day when Ritsuka would be the one above the summoning point, the lingering energy slowly crept into his body. His young mind couldn't handle it. A couple of years ago, the side effect manifested and Ritsuka lost his memories."

There was a loud inhaling sound from Kurama. Soubi looked tentatively at the redhead, and then continued his story.

"But Seimei wouldn't stop. We continued our midnight raids. Until, of course, we had summoned the Kekkai so _close_, the energy was leaking even without our spell. Seimei realized that Ritsuka had begun to absorb it too, eventually gaining more of the power than Seimei, as he was the one who sat directly above it most of the time. Seimei couldn't accept it. He wanted the power all to himself. I didn't know his plans but one night a month ago, Seimei commanded me to stay behind. The next day, I just heard the news of his dead body found burnt."

The threesome grew quiet as they pondered about what Soubi just explained. For himself, Yusuke thought that Seimei must have really pissed Hiei off for him to be toasted like bacon left in the toaster too long. What it was he did, they can only find out once Hiei wakes up.

Yusuke's thoughts centered back to the jaganshi. Hell knew the demon had a temper, but what kind of provocation did this Seimei do to elicit that kind of punishment?

As Yusuke frowned in thought, he realized something.

"Why did Koenma just send Hiei? Why not send all of us?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"He originally intended to. But Hiei must have asked for this mission to be left to him alone to resolve," Kurama answered with a slight shake of the head. His crimson hair swung with the move and Yusuke fought the urge to run his hands through it.

"Why would he do that?"

"Pride, Yusuke. Seimei and Soubi could probably be another Sensui, and since you already had the former detective's name to your list, Hiei wanted this to have a feather on his cap, too."

Yusuke's jaw dropped. Not at how simplistic Hiei's motivations were, but at Kurama's tone – he sounded like he… _admired_ Hiei for such petty goals!

Like a jab to his stomach, Yusuke realized he would have to fight _a whole lot_ for Kurama's affection. And, not the first time, Yusuke began to accept that he and Hiei would be the ones delivering jabs to each other.

At opposite ends, once again.

Yusuke felt like the floor giving way from underneath him. He felt stupid and strange and totally clueless, but there was one thing he needed to do and do it _really_ well. He needed to impress Kurama. That would be a start.

But what would the fox find with him that he wouldn't find on Hiei? They were both violent. They were both strong. Both muscular and held their own in terms of looks.

What was it? What did he have? He had to have _something_…

Like a lightning bolt, the thought came to Yusuke.

Of course. Kurama, inquisitive and intellectual fox as he was, had to be _mentally_ challenged. Serve him an appetizer of cerebral nuggets and he'd go looking for the main course.

And fortunate as he was, Yusuke had the perfect bane for the fox. He fidgeted with glee.

"It's the seven moons. Hiei is _still_ investigating them," he said with conviction.

"What?" Kurama asked, surprised at Yusuke's insight.

"His mission isn't finished. Somebody's still after Ritsuka. Or the Kekkai. I'm not sure, but what I'm sure of is that Hiei is looking at the seven moons as the culprit for either, or both."

"_Impossible_. Nobody else knows about what happened, not even the seven moons," Soubi mouthed with slight indignation.

"Somebody else knew. He just lost his memories," Yusuke said with a smirk, glad at the knowledge that these two smartasses didn't figure out.

"Ritsuka?" Kurama asked, eyes briefly widening with the realization. "Yusuke's right! Soubi, you may not know it but Ritsuka could have been aware of your nightly missions. The seven moons could have found out from him."

The cup Soubi was holding suddenly cracked into pieces, the liquid inside sloshing on Soubi's now closed fists.

"The sensei. I didn't think he'd stoop low enough to use Ritsuka as a spy. But Seimei and I's secrecy would have roused suspicion; the bastard knew exactly who to exploit to unearth them," Soubi whispered with cold malice.

"He never meant to kill the child," Kurama whispered.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"When he fought you in the field, Soubi, Hiei unleashed the black dragon on Ritsuka. What happened after you absorbed the dragon attack?"

"I was trapped inside the black void."

"That's it," Kurama whispered. "Hiei meant it for Ritsuka. The dragon was meant to trap Ritsuka inside the void. To _protect_ him from the seven moons."

Yusuke's eyes widened in frustration. Goddamit, this was supposed to be _his_ moment!

"He has no right to do that," Soubi said coldly. "I am the Ritsuka's fighter now. I will protect him with my life."

"Soubi… Hiei was also protecting Ritsuka from _you._"

"Preposterous."

"Perhaps," Kurama breathed, but smiled. "We can never know Hiei's real motivations, but I can guess. Ritsuka will never be in real danger since he's so valuable as a sacrifice. The Kekkai energy is within him, though nobody has learned how to tap it. But the necessities to draw it out… Hiei must have understood what would be required of such a young body. In fact, to have fought as well as he did for a short amount of time, Hiei must have been forced to bond with his own sacrifice as well."

Yusuke's head spun. Hiei… Hiei was fucking someone to draw energy every night, but he was protecting Ritsuka's virginity? Inari, if had a word for each time that runt shocked him, he'd exhaust his entire vocabulary!

"He knew what you were about to do, Soubi, what you _had _to, to get enough power. He wasn't going to wait for that. He wanted to save the boy's innocence."

"I would never have done it to Ritsuka," Soubi whispered. "I was willing to wait until he was old enough."

"Perhaps, but Hiei has never been known to do things halfway," Kurama mused, smiling.

"Why would Hiei care so much for protecting Ritsuka?" Yusuke asked, still incredulous at such an unlikely behavior of his violent and heartless teammate.

"We can never know. I'm tempted to say it's because Ritsuka reminded him of his lost innocence as a child, but with the intricacies of Hiei's mind it couldn't just be as simple as that."

"I can never picture Hiei as having that much innocence to lose anyway," Yusuke snorted. "But okay. Anyway, what do we do now?"

Soubi stood up. "Ritsu, the sensei of the seven moons. If he knew about the plan to siphon Kekkai energy, he can then harness that energy for himself."

"But he has tons of sacrifices under his school," Yusuke exclaimed. "He could be siphoning the barrier all across the city by now!"

"Unfortunately or fortunately, it's very rare to find a sacrifice strong enough to hold the Kekkai energy. Seimei was barely strong enough, and he was top grade sacrifice…"

Kurama stood up too and slammed his hands hard on the table.

"He's after Ritsuka then," he said with cold sweat dripping from his face. "We were attacked at the park a few days ago. The seven moons must have found out the child can be a substitute to Seimei."

Soubi pulled out his cellphone and a look of silent panic crossed his eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I forgot I put it on silent mode to conserve battery in the void," he whispered, then opened it to show to Yusuke and Kurama.

On the screen of the small phone, etched above the black butterfly wallpaper were the words: 16 missed calls. From Ritsuka.

"Yusuke, stay here," Kurama commanded. "Look after Hiei. When he wakes up, don't let him go _anywhere._"

Then, faster than a butterfly's wings could flap, Kurama and Soubi were out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **As always, review for reactions. It's nice to hear both nice and constructively critical words.


	9. Hope

_**Author's Note: **__I apologize for the late update, I felt like I was losing touch of Soubi's personality as the chapters of this ficcie progressed. I was struggling with most of his lines and in reality didn't know where and how to position him. So I went ahead and took time to read the Loveless manga for a while (I've started this fic relying on the tv episodes), and I'm glad I did – now, I feel like I can get into his mindset more comfortably and make him more in-character. Thanks for everyone's patience. Do enjoy this one!_

**Chapter 9: Hope**

The cab whizzed through the night as they made their way towards Ritsuka's house, but in Kurama's troubled mind it still didn't move fast enough. He gritted his teeth in impatience and started to taste the familiar scent of iron on his mouth – he had been worrying on his lip for a while now, letting out his concern. Ritsuka… if Ritsuka was in any way harmed, he wouldn't know how he'd survive the guilt. He was _supposed_ to be Ritsuka's fighter. He was _supposed_ to protect him.

"Don't kill yourself," Soubi said calmly at his side. Kurama eyed the blonde strangely, raising his eyebrows unwittingly in question. "Maybe Ritsuka just misses me," he said, smiling at Kurama.

"Let's hope so," Kurama said absently, looking at the window and watching the highway fly in a blur. He knew Soubi's type. Funny, the picture of Soubi he painted in his mind before him waking up was that of a very shy, sensitive soul; actually, someone that would be similar to Ritsuka. He could almost imagine talking to Soubi: the narrow eyes would regard you with suspicion, and eventually soften as you gain his trust. He would paint alone in his room for hours, conjuring up scenes of nature gathered from frequent adventures and fights. But he would paint them peaceful. Serene. Just like his sleeping face when Kurama first kissed him on the field.

Kurama couldn't be any more wrong.

The real Soubi was cunning; composed and yet disconcerted. Dangerous if you let him come too close. A wolf with a cheshire face. A hunter, yet still a canine; wanting to be dominated by the alpha. Submits to a master, but loyal only to his needs. Not even to himself. Just to his needs. The feeling was familiar, and what was actually even more disturbing was that Kurama could empathize.

Kurama knew because he was, in a way, the same.

The same, and yet… very, very different.

A fox, with all its inquisitiveness, after all, couldn't help but wonder and compare. Youko Kurama was a coldhearted demon; detached, using others as toys and manipulating people by his looks and his words. An expert liar, a professional trickster; he had to be, he was a thief, and it was _fun_. Even now Kurama could still remember the adrenaline rush of the youko playing games, weaving in and out of situations with flair. In fact, the memory of his body's reaction to danger was enough to still make the tips of his fingers tingle.

On the other hand, piecing together pieces from Ritsuka's reaction towards Soubi and the moments he talked to the teen earlier, the puzzle that was Soubi was starting to take form. It was far from complete; thousands of little jigsaws were still amiss, perhaps taken by Seimei forever. But from what he had, it was enough to understand what made Soubi different from the youko. Indeed he was a fascinating liar and manipulator too, but Soubi did not do it out of fun or the desire to lead people on; in fact, it was almost like Soubi was doing it out of… _normalcy_. A given in the set of variables that make up the Beloved fighter unit. To twist and hide the truth was _instinctive_ for him, even if there was no need or direct benefit from doing so.

Kurama had a deep suspicion that it was because of a love for pain. An innate, appreciation and affinity to being hurt and a preference for plain, unobscured _damage_. He wanted to be a fighter; to be commanded even if it's against his will, to be forced to do things he didn't necessarily want to do, and to be _hurt_.

And he wouldn't even do _anything_ to ease the pain. In fact, did Soubi even know what pain was? He was so used to it; it could even be possible he's become, simply, _addicted_. Like pain was a drug he craved. A standard he needed and measured every moment against.

"Your friend Hiei, is he aware of your… affection?" Soubi suddenly said, breaking the silence.

The question caught Kurama off guard, but he wasn't at all surprised that Soubi figured it out. If indeed Yusuke and Soubi bonded then it was easy for Soubi to pick up most of Yusuke's discreet thoughts. Yusuke didn't have the mental strength to defend from a mindreading spell, and Soubi was a top class fighter; even without Seimei as sacrifice, Kurama could tell. To be able to break through Hiei's jagan would require enormous amount of mental vigor and resolve.

"I think he knows it, but I haven't really told him."

"How ironic, that makes us kind of opposites then."

"How do you mean?"

"I've always told Ritsuka how much I love him. I repeat it, again and again. But I haven't been doing such a good job on making him feel it."

"Oh, _Soubi_," Kurama said suddenly, turning his body to face the blonde. "He _feels_ it. He just doesn't know if he should believe it. You're not exactly the easiest person to trust."

"He's all I have. I will do anything for him."

There was silence. Soubi was being his hard-to-read self, and Kurama the fox was doing his best to sniff the wolf out. To break that last statement apart and reach its meaning.

"I think I never officially thanked you for saving Ritsuka, Kurama."

A curse and a happy thought combined. A breath of icy cold air in a suffocating chamber. He didn't expect to react this way, but Soubi speaking his name gave him shivers that was much like Karasu's touch on his neck. There was also an accent to it, a slight shift in emphasis from the second syllable to the first. _KUrama._

It was wrong. Kurama was very particular about his name and he corrected everyone who as much as pronounced the 'r' as 'l', quite a common language deficiency in Japan he as a demon never understood. The way Soubi said his name with shifted emphasis was so very wrong, worse than the r-defect. And yet… he wanted more. Strangely, he wanted more.

"There were attackers from seven moons, and he fought viciously in your name."

"I figured. Thank you for being his fighter," Soubi nods.

Kurama was a bit surprised. "You're not upset?"

_That I kissed Ritsuka? That we bonded? That he lent me his energy? _Kurama left them unsaid, but he knew Soubi would comprehend. Rules of engagement in being fighter and sacrifice called for it. There was no other way to win.

"As I mentioned, if Ritsuka allowed it, then I am in no position to disagree."

Silence again as the GPS showed they were halfway towards the destination. Kurama decided that either Soubi was convinced RItsuka was okay, or he just hid his worry like a hornet its nest. After a while, the blonde spoke again.

"Kurama, how old are you?"

_Ku-RA-ma. Not KU-ra-ma._

"Nineteen," he half-lied.

A smile. Kurama could see Soubi widening his lips in a silent smile.

_Did he know I was lying?_

"I see why Yusuke finds himself enamored by you."

"Hah!" Kurama instinctively let out a loud, stunned and relieved laugh. "_Yusuke_ and _enamored_ don't belong in the same sentence, let alone add the word _KuRAma_. We're just teammates…" Kurama found his voice trailing off as Soubi never broke his smile. Cheshire smile.

As if saying, _I'm telling the truth even if you're telling lies_.

If Kurama was in his fox form, he would have snorted in annoyance. Foxes snort easily. Like a rhino, only more graceful. He would have loved to snort right now. He did so whenever something was doubly frustrated him. Probably a puzzle he isn't able to decipher. Or a fact he would rather not have known.

This time it was both.

_It couldn't be._

Yet, Yusuke _did_ look away when Kurama touched his lips on Soubi's at the field.

He looked away when Kurama carried Hiei after he collapsed at the school.

And he stares. Like a cat. Following Kurama's every move. Like wanting to reach out and _touch_, but never being able to.

And. He knew Kurama loved Hiei. Heck, he was the first and until recently, the only one who knew!

"I have a tip," Soubi said, eyes still smiling. "Next time, when you don't want somebody falling in love with you, say it. Warn them. Cut it short, even before it starts."

Kurama remained silent. _Soubi… it looks like you don't know Yusuke that much yet. The more you tell him not to do something, the more he'll do it._

Kurama found himself groaning, and Soubi offering him a gum to ease the headache.

* * *

It was gone!

The stupid, fucking machine was gone!

Yusuke put Hiei down on the grass for a while, then proceeded to go on down on his hands and feet and grasp at the damp soil. It was impossible it just disappeared. Koenma said only those who rode it can see and touch the invisible machine, so it was safe to leave it anywhere as long as you remember where you left it. And Yusuke was sure, he was damn sure that this was the spot!

But. It. Was. Not. Fucking. Here.

"I'm going to strangle you, Koenma!" he screamed, punching the ground and letting his frustration out. Well, it seemed like somebody went ahead and stole their transportation machine, and there was no other way back unless he woke Hiei up and asked the runt how the hell he got here. But then that would mean ruining his plan.

You see, instead of staying still, as soon as Kurama and Soubi ran out, Yusuke had another brilliant idea. If Kurama didn't want to leave, fine, Yusuke would come back for him later. But in the meantime, he had the chance to bring Hiei in while he was knocked out.

Well, _had. _If the stupid machine had not been stolen.

Yusuke let out a string of curses as he continued to pound on the ground, releasing his frustration in quick jabs. The soil absorbed his attack but never yielded.

"Quit that racket, will you, or the police will come," a female voice said suddenly, startling Yusuke into standing up and facing the source of the sound.

"Who are you?"

"Calm down," she said, approaching him with assured steps. "Name is Yamato, sacrifice unit Flame." She winked at Yusuke and giggled. "I've come to get my fighter. Knocked him out cold, did ya?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. Hiei's sacrifice was… a high school girl?

"How do I know I can trust you?" Yusuke said, stepping, despite himself, protectively in front of Hiei's sleeping body.

"I'll wake him," she said, striding aside Yusuke and dropping down in front of Hiei's lying body. Yusuke watched as she lifted the small demon into her hands and touched her lips on his.

It seemed like a few seconds before Hiei finally moved his hand. Yamato pulled away from his lips and held it, as Hiei began to move his lips in a whisper even as he still had his eyes closed. Yusuke leaned in close to hear.

"Fires from the dark," he whispered.

"Flames of warmth," she whispered in return, tightening her hold on the hand.

"Singe the wounds."

"Heal the soul."

"Feed me life."

At that point Yamato brought her lips down to Hiei again, and it was almost unreal as Yusuke saw them become enveloped in black flames, rising from Yamato and moving onto Hiei, enveloping and lapping around him in unyielding waves.

Yusuke was in shock. Hiei's flames, the same flames that burned enemies alive and reduced them to ash, could… _heal_?

But then it could only be because of Yamato, Yusuke realized. Hiei would never have that ability in their world, without her. Otherwise… he would have used it on the dark tournament countless of times. Even if he was probably too selfish to heal others, even Kurama, then he should have used it on himself with the amount of damage he was taking. But he couldn't. There wasn't enough power to both hurt _and_ heal.

But there was enough power now. Given by the high school girl. Fighter and sacrifice.

So this is what it meant.

It was suddenly over, and as Yamato pulled up with a smile on her lips, Hiei opened his eyes slowly. He stood up and looked around tentatively, eyes stopping on Yusuke.

"Where's the kid?" he growled.

"K-Kurama and Soubi are on their way to get to him," Yusuke answered.

"You insipid fool!" Hiei shouted. "You can't let him get near the child!"

"Who?"

"The fighter, Beloved. Inari, what useless jerks! This is all Kurama's fault," Hiei grumbled, untying his bandanna.

"Look Hiei, I know you're trying to protect Ritsuka from statutory rape," Yusuke said as Hiei's jagan opened and began to emit an eerie glow. "But Soubi cares a lot for Ritsuka. He told us he'd wait before he bound-"

"It's not about that," Yamato said annoyedly. "Ritsuka has… certain potentials. The more Soubi fights with him, the more the Kekkai barrier weakens."

The jagan closed and Hiei spoke. "Let's talk about this later. They haven't reached him - we still have time. Let's go!"

* * *

Stars.

The stars looked better a week ago, when Soubi had been holding him from behind, pointing at the constellations.

"That one is the little dipper, and sometimes you can see the big dipper right beside it," Soubi had said, pointing them out to Ritsuka with his long hands.

"Where's the big dipper now?" Ritsuka whispered, leaning his head back hesitantly on Soubi's neck. They were inside his room but facing the window where they had a clear view of the night sky. Technically he was supposed to be asleep. It was way past midnight and he could feel his eyes heavy with the call of sleep, but Soubi insisted they stay up for tonight. The news said it was going to be a clear night, after all.

"We can't see it," Soubi said, nuzzling Ritsuka's neck with his nose. He breathed in and Ritsuka could feel the tiny hairs of his neck standing up, tingling with the closeness and the warmth of Soubi's breath.

"Why isn't it there? Aren't they together always?"

Hands grasping tighter on Ritsuka's frame, soft lips touching his neck. A kiss.

"It's just obscured by clouds," Soubi had breathed. "Just because we can't see them, it doesn't mean they're not there."

That was a week ago. Now, as Ritsuka stared into the night sky, it was that statement that gave him strength.

Soubi…

"Call him again," the voice said coldly.

"Phone doesn't work anymore," another answered.

"The battery ran out already," Ritsuka said softly. He tried to move his hands but they remained bound to the chair of his room. He could feel the rope rubbing his flesh tender, but he continued to silently struggle.

"Doesn't matter," the cold voice said. "He should be on his way here now."

Ritsuka closed his eyes. The couple asked him to call his fighter right after they broke in his window and bound him. As he didn't know Kurama's number, he dialed Soubi. The phone rang and rang. No answer.

But the stars were shining brightly again tonight. The big and small dipper shone brightly, as if reassuring him.

It was the only thing that gave Ritsuka hope.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Better, I hope. If there's one thing I regret after rereading the manga though, it's that I didn't include Kio in this story. Would've been interesting, but I had too many characters to balance already. Anyway, thanks for reading. To be continued._


	10. Ashes, ashes

**Chapter 10: Ashes, ashes**

"It would not be wise to run up," Soubi said as soon as they got off the cab. He noticed Kurama was poised, ready to rush up the window of Ritsuka's room.

"Do you sense enemies?" the redhead asked, turning alert green eyes to Soubi.

"I've turned the system on. They should be coming to us."

They waited on the lawn then, looking intently up Ritsuka's window. The night was quiet and bright, with the wind blowing just right; if it was another time, Soubi mused, it would be perfect to trace the constellations on black canvas with white paint under the glow of the moon. But as they were, more sentinels from the seven moons have made sure that nights like these remain painful and, tomorrow, forgotten. It wasn't a problem for Soubi; this was the way he was used to things. In this way, when he was being robbed of something he treasured, he was just completely at ease.

It wasn't because he didn't worry about Ritsuka, not at all. He was just familiar, more than anyone else, with the seven moons. At this point, Ritsu would be sending more advanced fighters, people not so different from himself in terms of caliber. The Flame was just a warning: they had been strong, but they weren't experienced enough. High-level fighters would ensue, and these people followed orders and codes like loyal dogs. They wouldn't dare harm Ritsuka, nor abduct him without the permission achieved only by defeating his fighter in a proper battle. The honor code was that they would never harm half of a pair. Fighting without fairness was not only the unspoken rule; it was an exalted value the elite graduates of the seven moons engrained in themselves. Ritsu made sure of it.

They didn't have to wait long.

A soft thud on the lawn marked the entrance of their opponents. The dark swallowed them, like walking shadows, and their energies barely registered in the scale. Soubi's eyes narrowed; a limited energy wave didn't mean weakness, but quite the opposite. It was a fundamental lesson high-level fighters and sacrifices adhered to: if you register low, the enemy will underestimate you, giving you the upper hand in battle. Only beginners carelessly let their powers loose.

Hmmm. Soubi gripped his hands tight. He suspected correctly. Enough strength and control to keep the energy in check meant dangerous opponents ahead indeed; they've undergone at least the same intensity of training Soubi did.

Dangerous, and yet, a bit of luck on their side. That meant… Ritsuka was safe. For now.

The couple walked across them, stepping into the light cast by a nearby streetlamp. Soubi began to make them out.

"Soubi-san, you've grown thinner," a cold voice said.

Cold voice, familiar, coming from a likewise recognizable silhouette.

_No…_

"Agatsuma-sempai, how nice to see you again," the sacrifice piped up.

They were illuminated by the light fully now, but Soubi didn't need the glow to identify them.

_Guiltless._ _Sumi, sacrifice, and Nako, fighter. Fight Level 32, Bond 99%. Extremely efficient in their major technique: lack of regret._

Soubi recited the words like a drill in his mind. It was exactly the same way Guiltless was introduced to him, not so long ago.

Before graduating from seven moons, each pair of fighter and sacrifice had to pass an absolute test. Exactly what kind of trial it was, depended a lot on the pair's name. But it was always perilous, requiring full knowledge of your partner: what the sacrifice can give, and what the fighter can take, when their lives were on the line. To help them prepare, seniors about to graduate were tasked to train as _Kohai_ under recent graduates in a _Mibun_ system. The _Sempai_ has responsibilities for the development of the_ Kohai,_ while the _Kohai_ had responsibilities for tending to the needs of their _Sempai_.

Guiltless had been assigned _Kohai_ to Beloved.

"Sumi and Nako. Finally learned to hide your energy. Good, good," Soubi said with a smile. He felt the tingle of pride rush through him. They had been good _Kohai_, following directions and serving without question. Technique was picked up very quickly, adding twists and words of their own, crafting and shaping spells to suit their name.

"Of course! You've taught us well," Nako said, returning a smile.

"Who is he?" Sumi voiced out, referring to the redhead beside Soubi.

"Kurama," Soubi mentioned, nodding in his direction and giving Kurama a knowing glance. The teen smartly remained silent beside him, assessing the situation and letting Soubi lead the dance.

"He looks fine," Nako mentioned, inspecting Kurama from head to toe. "Is he your new lover?"

Soubi glanced at Kurama and seeing the teen reactionless, grinned slightly. "No. Not yet, I'm afraid."

"Too bad. Well, I suppose you have Ritsuka," Sumi muttered, looking to the side.

"Where is he?" Kurama spoke for the first time, voice surprisingly calm and controlled. A far cry from what must actually be going on inside his mind, Soubi presumed.

It worked though. Sumi recognized the authority in the control of the voice, and nodded at Kurama deferentially. "He's upstairs, waiting for his fighter. You can go get him, so we can begin."

Soubi looked at Kurama and whispered. "We should reinstate our bond. I need you to severe your ties with Ritsuka, Kurama, and bring him here."

There was a brief, quick reaction from the redhead, eyes narrowing for a second, before it suddenly disappeared and all that was left was the animation of his shadow as he leapt up at Ritsuka's window.

Alone and facing his _Kohai_, Soubi fished something from his pocket. He took out a small cigarette and lit it, then leaned on the streetlamp and looked up at the sky; the stars were foreboding against the happiness that just seemed ever-elusive, but perhaps this was the way it was meant to be. He was the prodigal fighter. He was Beloved and he was Loveless; and yet he was nothing. The night sky showered him with stars, showing him the beauty that will forever lie beyond his grasp. All he can do was look, and replicate.

Imitation. A fake.

Is… is that all there is to his life?

But the time he spent training Guiltless had been real, wasn't it? It was one of the best events in his life, hid under a careful facade that even Seimei didn't break through.

And yet here they were, about to face each other. Like he was being punished for feeling happiness.

"When did they tell you?" he asked the pair, puffing and letting the smoke out from his nostrils.

"Just this morning, Sempai," Sumi said, kicking the grass with his shoe.

"You could stop that now, I'm sure they assigned you to new ones after we left," Soubi replied.

"They did, but it was nothing compared to you and Seimei. You've taught us everything we knew. You are our true Sempai, and we'll always call you such," Nako piped up with a sincere smile.

Soubi nodded, and then continued to smoke as they waited for his sacrifice and ensue battle. He eyed Guiltless from the corner of his eye. He would hate to break these two. He would hate to make them fail. But if his defeat was their assigned mission, then they would not pass this absolute test.

Soubi frowned in thought. It did not make sense for Ritsu to do this. He must know that Soubi would not be defeated by Guiltness – they were strong, yes, but not strong enough.

If Ritsu sent Guiltless to appeal to Soubi's sense of nostalgia then he should know better; Soubi would definitely, without thinking twice, not give Guiltless any breaks just because he felt affection for the pair.

Or was it because Ritsu thought Guiltless had an advantage, Nako having trained directly under Soubi? But even then, Soubi would not be caught off guard, especially now that he's convinced of fighting at his full potential, having known the consequences of holding back.

Looking at all angles, in no way was doing this advantageous for the seven moons. And Ritsu wasn't dumb. He knew this.

What was he playing at?

* * *

It was the worst timing, really. It couldn't have come at a worse time than this moment, but as Kurama untied the rope that bound Ritsuka's wrists and felt the nearing familiar wave of dark youki that can only belong to Hiei, he realized he didn't really have a choice but to face the fire demon.

He wanted to strangle Yusuke. His instruction was clear, if not explicit: don't let Hiei go _anywhere_. But here he was, approaching, undeniably awake and definitely running on plans of his own.

It was a mess, really, what they were in the middle of. It frustrated Kurama to no end that he found no way to control, nor get ahead of, what was happening around them. The seven moons, Hiei, Soubi, Ritsuka, Yusuke… the elements making up their situation swam in a patternless dance in his head, leaving behind trails that were getting more and more difficult to untangle. And despite his lack of regret over his actions, he was still afraid that at the end of all this, Hiei wouldn't forgive him. Though he wasn't afraid of Hiei despite the jaganshi's clear wrath upon his actions, he was tentative to face Hiei at this point when he hasn't made a lucid plan (yet) on how to salvage what would be left of their post-Ritsuka relationship.

Or the lack of it.

"Kurama, are you okay?" Ritsuka asked, putting a tentative hand on Kurama's cheek and tugging the redhead back to reality.

Kurama's breath hitched on his throat. Now, here was one thing he _knew_ exactly what to do with, but somehow he still couldn't make himself begin. Cerebrally, there was no problem. Recognizing Ritsuka as his sacrifice, albeit temporary, bound them in a fashion that Kurama eventually realized could only be an effect of some permanent field spell, much like the territorial powers Kaitou and the others wielded in their world. To win, he had to play by the rules. And that meant giving in to the call of the instinctive bond, even if it was beyond logic and ethics. Frankly it wasn't difficult; all he had to do was open his mind, and instantaneously the love for Ritsuka followed.

The love was real, raw and deferential in its nature. It was carnal, making him crave for sole possession of the child. Part of it told him to tear Soubi down; to destroy all things that would come between him and his sacrifice. But then Soubi must feel the same, and the way Soubi exercised control over his rightful possession demanded respect and return. Not to mention that in a strange way, the tall fighter mesmerized Kurama. Enough for the redhead to, despite the deeply questionable motives of the blonde, obey and defer.

And so, it has come to this. He will have to break his bond with Ritsuka.

"We found Soubi," Kurama whispered slowly, pressing the boy's hand to his chest. He saw the child nod and realized that he must have known already – the connection with Soubi, however fragile and young it was, was still there.

Good.

"Do I need to fight?" came the tentative reply.

Kurama nodded and brushed the hair from Ritsuka's face. His heart was suddenly overcome with emotion, and there was nothing else he wanted to do but hold the boy close to him and come to full circle. It was so tempting to give in. Ritsuka looked at him, wide-eyed angel in his innocence, and Kurama wondered if he was strong enough to resist the urges. He wondered if Ritsuka felt the same.

He looked directly at the boy and immediately regretted it, thought it was a mistake. That staring into those eyes would lead him to his defeat. Lead him to betrayal. Lead him to grab the cat boy, haul him over his shoulders and take him far away, where pain was unreal and they could hide from the heat and the accusing flames.

But when he looked at Ritsuka he saw that the child did _not_ feel the same about him. He was trusted, yes, and perhaps cared for. But he was not loved.

The child's heart belonged to only one…

Kurama let out a chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me," Ritsuka admonished, frowning at Kurama.

"No, no," Kurama smiled, shaking Ritsuka's hair with his hand. "Gomen, I just had a realization."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," he replied amusedly. "It's not important. Anyway, we better hurry, we don't have much time."

Ristuka seemed a bit annoyed at being kept from a secret, but bowed his head in agreement. He picked up what they needed to do quite quickly.

"You need to hurt me," the boy said, standing up, striding to his drawer and pulling out the only sharp thing he could find: a small, eagle-decorated crest that had once belonged to Seimei.

Kurama understood. Among the things he figured out, a lot of the connection relied on the ability of the sacrifice to command and control the fighter. If a fighter hurt his sacrifice, then the tables would be turned and the connection between them would simply… disintegrate.

Kurama swiftly took the crest and, holding the blunt end, proceeded to prick Ritsuka's palm with the sharp end before he even had the chance to change his mind. They had to do this ahead of Hiei arriving… the fire demon would certainly have none of it.

A ball of blood appeared at the soft inflection point of skin and flesh, before bursting into a stream as Kurama continued his piercing. He heard Ritsuka gasp in a wince and glanced up, but the boy had a determined look on his face that urged Kurama to continue.

After a while, he pulled the crest out and breathed a sigh of relief. Just in time. He felt Hiei's ki so strongly now. He must already be here.

Kurama felt a little better. Now, he had a sort-of plan in his head. A very fragile one, yet a plan nonetheless.

"Come," he said, taking Ritsuka's hand and pulling both of them up to stand. "It begins."

The sight that greeted Kurama as he brought Ritsuka back down at the lawn with him made him realize how much foresight Hiei had.

On one end of the lawn were the fighter-sacrifice Guiltless and Flame, looking at him and Ritsuka with antagonistic smirks. At the other end were Soubi and Yusuke, the latter with a slightly more wide-eyed look that almost made Kurama chuckle: clearly Yusuke was trying to tell him to play along to some sort of plan they must have conjured on the way here. Yusuke didn't think Kurama would've already figured it out, clearly still underestimating the redhead even if time and again he's proven himself the cleverest youkai you'd ever find.

That, or just because Yusuke didn't assume to others what he wasn't capable of. Which was kind of cute. A virtue in its innocence.

He'd have to remind himself to give the toushin a scolding later, right after he made him explain his, Hiei and Yamato's presence in this very lawn.

He turned his glance at Soubi and nodded, continuing to walk towards him and Yusuke with Ritsuka marching determinedly beside him.

At the exact moment when Ritsuka and Soubi were about five feet away from one another, the boy shrugged out of Kurama's grasp, rushed forward and just grabbed onto Soubi, clawing on the blonde's coat like a lost kitten. His slight frame almost disappeared, swallowed by the coat and flowing hair of Soubi, who had returned the welcome by holding the boy fervently to his.

"Are you alright?" he said, holding Ritsuka's chin up.

"Where _were_ you?" Ritsuka complained, ignoring Soubi's question and demanding one of his own. Kurama let out a smile: this was the kind of welcome Ritsuka would give alright.

"Our friends of the Flame here threw me a little party," Soubi said, turning a knowing glance at the couple of Hiei and Yamato. Kurama followed his gaze and looked at his partner (former partner? It seemed that way now).

"Hn," Hiei's smirked. "Sorry you couldn't stay. Got tired by your company."

Kurama inhaled, his brows rising ever-so-slightly. Hiei was playing this quite well: his smirk was almost the same one he had given the fox years ago, when he had first approached the redhead and asked him to steal the three treasures with him. The smirk was one of cockiness, and just pure, unwritten _evil_.

The thief understood. If they were going to act a farce, they better do it perfectly; they never did know up to what extent the seven moons knew of the Flame's real intentions and how kindly they would take for the Flame being captured by the enemy. For the sake of the investigation, it would be best if Hiei and Yamato could still continue their undercover research. That meant they had to remain on the seven school's good list by fighting on their behalf.

"Well, we were having a party now anyway," Soubi returned. "Until you crashed it."

There was a slight rise in youki and the fox realized _that _had not been an act. Soubi appeared to really rub Hiei the wrong way.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hiei-san," Nako piped up. "We have to get on with the battle with Sempai. The principal is waiting."

"Agreed," Sumi contributed. "Sempai, are you ready?"

Soubi glanced at Ritsuka. "What do you want to do, Ritsuka?"

"We… we'll fight," Ritsuka said, giving a stern glance to their opponents.

"Why don't we make this more interesting," Hiei suddenly barked, looking at Kurama directly for the first time since the start of the evening. The look was disdainful, evil, and somehow sent a chill through Kurama's body, starting from his eyes and ending on his fingertips. It made him doubt as to how well he actually _knew_ the fire demon.

"Since there are four of us here," Hiei continued. "Lets resolve things once and for all and battle doubles."

* * *

To be continued! Don't forget to review, these things make me really happy ;)


	11. Spirit of the Fox

**Author's Note:**

I got several PMs over some details of this story (and somehow, myself) so I'd like to paste the notes here just in case anybody's confused:

1. Sumi and Nako are totally my own characters. You won't find them anywhere but in this crossover.

2. I know that in Loveless canon, Seimei is still alive and he just faked his death. I'm not about to disclose if it's the same with this crossover, but in 2 or 3 chapters we should find out.

3. YYH timelines – this is set post Sensui, pre-Makai Tournament. There's gotta be something that happened in that gap.

4. The crest Kurama used to wound Ritsuka will be explained in a few chapters

5. If you must know, yes, I'm gay

There you go :) Hope that's clear. Thank you to those who reviewed in the previous chapter! Now on with the show.

**Standard disclaimers apply**

**Boys, Boys, Boys  
Chapter 11:Spirit of the Fox**

Yusuke blinked his eyes because of his inability to blink his ears.

Did he just hear Hiei right? Battle _doubles_?

But that would mean…

Impossible. He might have participated in some fighter-sacrifice ritual back in the void, but he didn't know half of what he was doing. If this idea was part of some sort of grand plan Hiei's cooked up, then they were bound to fail.

Again, he was no coward. Kicking butt was the highlight of his resume. He would gladly take up a fight, even if he was blindfolded and chained to a wrecking ball. But this… this was _way_ beyond his expertise. Chanting and spellcasting and words and energies? This wasn't his bottle of beer. Getting himself involved in this spell battles would only jeopardize Ritsuka further. What the hell was Hiei thinking?

In fact, if he were the judge of all events that happened in this world so far, and he would love to be, he would pound his mallet and declare this whole debacle a total train wreck – and this was without him doing anything remotely crazy!

He made a mental note to give more credit to Hiei and Kurama in matters of getting themselves into messes. Those two certainly know how to bring the trash pile on. With this colossal, inter-world, youkai-fighter-sacrifice clutter of a situation they were all in, his previous actions ("Yusuke, you're insane!" Botan or Keiko or Koenma would always exclaim) looked like _peanuts_.

Okay, maybe not. Flashes of the memory of him sending a gargantuan spirit gun hurtling towards Sensui's truck With-Kuwabara-Still-In-It told him _that_ still topped the list of craziest Reikai Tantei decisions ever made, but damn, this battling doubles thing Hiei suggested was a close second! Fighter and sacrifice needed to bond, Soubi said, and he and Kurama haven't bonded yet…

…waaaitaminute. Yusuke suddenly remembered Hiei and Yamato on the field. The kissing. Holding each other. The energy exchange…

He had the strange urge to suddenly grab Hiei and give him a big smooch of gratitude.

"Good idea, Hiei-san," Sumi fortunately agreed. "It should be an interesting fight. I know Soubi-sempai and Ritsuka are strong, but I'm curious about Kurama and Yusuke," he then glanced at Yusuke's direction, "May we know your name?"

"Uh-" Yusuke blinked, wondering if everybody could hear his heart beating. That was aside from the big strawberry flush on his cheeks that he was sure everybody could see.

"Youko," Ritsuka said, surprising everyone with his declaration.

Yusuke spotted Kurama eye Ritsuka with gratitude. The thief walked slowly towards Yusuke, and it seemed like just a second passed when suddenly Kurama was taking a stance beside him.

"Youko. _Fox spirit_. Interesting," Nako whispered.

"Let's not waste time," Hiei said, snarling at everyone. "System, engage!"

There was a sudden blast of wind and a dark energy expanded from Hiei, extending all the way across the field, and suddenly they were in the middle of a familiar black expanse, the nothingness and weightlessness greeting Yusuke like an old friend.

"This is the void?" Kurama asked him, and Yusuke found himself affirming the fox's thoughts by nodding his head.

"Rules are clear," Yamato said playfully, a smirk on her features contrasting with the frown her fighter wore. "The declarer chooses the pair to fight. The battle will be one name against another. We will continue battle until a team gets a majority win of the fights."

Yusuke snorted.

"Something funny?" Kurama asked, glancing sideways at the detective.

"Reminds me of our days in the Dark tournament," Yusuke said.

"I suppose," Kurama sounded. "The rules are quite similar. Except there's no referee. Winners will be determined by absolute defeat or surrender."

"How do we do this, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, suddenly concerned. "I know I can beat the crap out of Hiei, but all these rules and words are confusing me."

"I'm a little nervous myself," Kurama answered unreassuringly. "But just… give me your energy, I'll try to take care of the spells. I'm the fighter, after all."

"Enough talk," Hiei barked from across the void. "We declare battle against Youko."

Yusuke's eyes widened. Was this good, that they would be fighting the Flame? What if they lost? Would Kurama get mad at him, think he was a weakling? Would Kurama even fight, wasn't he in love with Hiei in the first place? And, why was Hiei acting so-

"Yusuke."

"Huh?"

"Snap out of it. Let's kick some ass."

The look in Kurama's eyes was enough to shut Yusuke's mind up and give him the boost of confidence he needed. There was a certain trust in those eyes, the kind that told Yusuke that Kurama depended on him to pull it together so they can win this. In a way, it also made Yusuke a bit smug.

Yeah, take that, Hiei.

"You're right…" he whispered, then winked at the redhead. "We accept!" Yusuke said, eyeing Hiei with a grin. If Hiei wanted a fight, whatever kind it was, Yusuke was always game for it and would give the little runt exactly what he wanted!

The fox nodded with his lips curled into an excited smile. "Can't wait to see what we can do together."

_3 points! Yusuke scores against Hiei even before the battle starts!_

The detective took the first step in moving closer to their enemies, Kurama following behind him. He glanced back at Soubi and Ritsuka. "You both going to be okay?"

Soubi nodded at him with an affirming look. Damn, was that… wishing him good luck? He supposed so. They needed to win this round so they could win the whole fight.

"Ready? Let's begin," Yamato said.

As soon as Yamato said the words, Hiei raised his arm and black flames started to circle it. _Hmm, this wasn't new, and yet still bizaare_, Yusuke thought. He couldn't be releasing Kokuryuha so early on the fight, could he? But then that would make sense… Hiei's fights relied on his physical strength and speed with his katana, but they weren't allowed to be physical here, so of course he'd have to call on his flames early on…

"Limit," Hiei growled. "Double constriction with chains and wards!"

Yusuke let out a grunt as chains suddenly rose up from the ground, clamping around his wrists and Kurama's neck. At the same time, the white bandages on Hiei's arms evaporated, then resolidified and wound themselves around Yusuke's own arms.

Yusuke felt the sudden effect, his energy held back within him and being blocked. Strong, as it must be in just to contain Hiei's _kokuryuha_.

Damn it!

He glanced at Kurama and the thief had a narrowed look in his eyes, the same look he had back in the tournament when he knew he was in a disadvantage, but still coming up with some sort of plan.

Come on, Kurama!

"A miracle," Kurama started to say. "Roses from the sky, caress us with your light."

The scent of roses filled the air first, as if announcing their arrival, and soon the petals showered down on them in a beautiful spectacle of red snow. But… how was this going to help?

"Smart," Yamato sneered. "But you won't break the chains."

Truth be told, Yusuke looked at his arms and noticed that the wards were slowly disappearing, the rose petals burning through the restricting bandages. The petals held energies in their little threads, glowing into a white sphere as they landed on the wards. He looked at Kurama and nodded in gratitude. Yes, the chains were still there, but his energy was more accessible now. With just a little more push, he could pull it and pour into Kurama if needed.

Further at the back of Hiei and Yamato, Yusuke found Sumi whispering something to Nako, and the latter nodding interestedly.

"Yusuke, you have to think of other ways we can combine our attacks," Kurama whispered.

"Me? You've got the brains, man!"

"Hiei…" Kurama struggled. "Hiei knows me too well. He knows how I think."

"You mean he saw that one coming?"

"Yes, that's why he made that attack in the first place. He was testing me."

"I thought you were partners or something. Why would he do that?"

"Yusuke, _you_ are my partner now. We must think, and act, that way."

A gush of hot wind interrupted them and they turned their glance back at the Flame.

"Time to get serious," Hiei said in a leer that made Yusuke wonder if this was still the same Hiei he talked to in the field earlier. He spotted Yamato step behind Hiei and lay her hand on his shoulder, which still made Yusuke inhale sharply – Hiei _never _let anyone touch him, except Kurama, and this whole new thing with Yamato was still very new and unusual for Yusuke, even with that kiss on the field.

Yusuke glanced at the redhead to get a grasp at his reaction, but Kurama had a stoic look that refused to yield any interpretation at all.

"Fire, unrelenting flames, searing blaze-" Hiei said with a cold tone.

"Yusuke, get ready!" Kurama whispered rushedly.

"- singe from the ground, swirl around the darkness, straight to the enemies' heart."

Yusuke panicked. What was coming? Hiei was really going to attack them? He's gone mad! He was literally going to burn him and Kurama!

"Sugar cane!" Yusuke suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Kurama said.

"Cane! Lots of water!"

The ground beneath them started to heat up, and Yusuke looked down and saw the beginning of Hiei's flames rising from the lawn.

"I- I can't," Kurama whispered. "The words aren't coming to me. I can't bring the spells up."

The black flames were threatening them halfway up from the ground, swirling and amassing strength from the void. In a matter of minutes, they would be as deep fried as that Seimei!

There was no time. Kurama could get angry with him later, but right now Yusuke needed to unify his thoughts with the fox in the best and fastest way possible.

Without hesitation, and with no room for negotiation, Yusuke tugged at Kurama's arm, pulled the shocked redhead to him, grabbed the fox's face and, at the last minute before pressing his lips against his, closed his eyes.

* * *

A small, bubbling sound prompted Yusuke to open his eyes. The moment he did, Yusuke found himself immersed waist down in a pool of water. He looked around them and saw plants and stones and the source of the sound: a small waterfall flowing nearby. Across him, framed in the mist, was Kurama, eyes glistening and skin white against the moonlight.

"W-what are we doing here?" Yusuke mouthed. He recognized the surroundings. It was the onsen he and Kurama stripped in back in their own world.

The redhead looked around him just the same, taking in the backdrop and getting the same recognition Yusuke did. "It seems like we're in a shared memory," Kurama said.

"Why this?" Yusuke said, the lapping waters across his chest making him take notice of his nakedness, and if it was consistent with the events the memory pulled from, most likely Kurama's as well.

"I have a theory I'd verify later," Kurama whispered. "Anyway, it's best we take advantage of this situation."

"W-what do you mean?"

"We're being given a chance to bond, Yusuke. To share our thoughts, be one, and open ourselves up to each other."

Yusuke gulped. Did this mean… doing the same thing he and Soubi did earlier?

Kurama seemed to read his mind. "I don't think we're ready for that step, not now anyway. But we can make headstart. I think this shared memory has been brought up because of a reason."

"It was the day I started wanting you," Yusuke blurted out, looking down and leaning back on the stony side of the small pool.

"I figured," Kurama whispered back. He stayed exactly where he was, neither pushing forward nor falling back.

"You knew?" Yusuke asked, incredulous. Beads of water hung from the fox's hair, dripping across his shoulders and trickling down his bare chest. Yusuke had to exert a lot of effort to pull his eyes away.

"I realized just now," Kurama said, fluttering the longest eyelashes any male can pull of masculinely. "It was also the day I told you about Hiei, didn't I?"

"You were drunk," Yusuke said as a matter of explaining for the fox.

"I think," Kurama said, then stepping dangerously closer to Yusuke. "We have a chance to make an alternate reality. A chance to form another memory that we could both draw from."

He was so very near now. So near, the scent of roses pushed inside Yusuke, even without him inhaling.

"And what," Yusuke breathed, "memory are we going to make?"

He knew though. Without asking. Gods, he knew.

There was no answer in words from the thief. Instead, there was just Kurama's face nearing him. There was just Yusuke looking up and being met by the most radiant green eyes. Green eyes that told him to open himself, let Kurama _in_, that nothing else mattered, except this wonderful bond that they were going to create.

Kurama's face slowly descending on him, and landing, was certainly a memory he will never forget.

As they kissed, chilled and warm and wet and soft at the same time, Yusuke pictured his uncle's sugar cane farm in Hokkaido he worked for a few summers ago. Whenever he was tired from cutting off the hard tubes with a sickle, he would pull out a cigarette and relax at the back of the chucking truck, gnawing on a cane.

In a way, the sweetness of Kurama's lips in the midst of the hot onsen reminded him a lot of how the sweet juice trickled down his parched throat in that scorching summer. It was a breath of life in the midst of fire, and the simple experience of it brought him to a new world, making him wonder about forests and sickles and the universe, and how life spurred from the blood that pulsed through the earth.

Kurama shifting within above him and pressing his naked body close to Yusuke gave him butterflies that traveled to corners way beyond his fingertips. The fox's hand traveled to Yusuke's cheek, holding him and caressing him in a way that toppled all of the ways he imagined him and Kurama together in his dreams. Their mouths opened naturally, and the their tongues found themselves moving around each other, sharing the coolness in the midst of the heat lapping through their bodies.

The heat intensified though, and Yusuke couldn't determine if it was because of the friction Kurama's body cause on his own, or because of the onsen becoming so hot, like the heat feeding it was becoming angrier as their kiss deepened and grew more exploratory.

Nevertheless, the detective surrendered himself to the heat, burning and writhing underneath Kurama's body.

* * *

"Out of the flames burst renewal, life."

The voice was steady, enough to wake Yusuke up and alert him as to his surroundings. He blinked his eyes, looked around him and was shocked to find himself and Kurama wrapped in Hiei's version of hell – dark flames swirled around them, an inferno of crackling and accusing waves, snapping and lapping at them like angry dogs arguing for a piece of meat.

The heat was almost unbearable now, Yusuke's body was bathed with sweat, and he felt like his guts were melting in a puddle underneath his feet! He looked at Kurama and saw the redhead's body threaded with sweat just like him, his body slick and red like he was being baked in red brick ovens.

Kurama's voice was steady though, piercing through the chaos. He had his back to Yusuke and stood straight in his stance, facing Hiei fully. Now, Hiei – he looked like he was completely taken over in anger. His eyes were wide as a true youkai, lips curled in a growl as he pushed more of the flames higher in engulfing and roasting Kurama and Yusuke alive.

And yet… Yusuke felt incredulous, ridiculous, somehow, but… in Hiei's angry attack, he recognized _pain_, like his wrath was being fueled by death or losing someone...

"Saccharine. Out of the ashes it bursts, feeding and renewing life," Kurama said a bit louder now.

Yusuke refocused his attention on Kurama. A spell. He was executing the sugarcane spell. It was successful- he was able to connect to Kurama, his vision and experience with the canes translating into words for the fox.

Yusuke closed his eyes and gathered his energy, felt it flowing and rippling into his body, and then after a couple of seconds, released it, let it gush from himself to Kurama.

"Revenge of the land!" Kurama shouted, as the spirit wave from Yusuke hit him, his own body transforming it and translating it to his own, green infusing with the light, pushing them into the seeds in his hair, whispering into them to grow outwards and upwards and dancing with the flames, absorbing the fire and standing still and firm, the water and life from inside slowly absorbing the fire and drowning them out.

There was silence as the last of the flame lapped around the canes, but the water from inside winning and sucking the fuels of the devastating flames out, leaving nothing but the swaying stalks in the wind.

After a tense while, the stalks shrank back from Kurama's hair and the redhead collapsed on Yusuke. Kurama buried his face in Yusuke's neck, clearly exhausted, and the detective tried his best to hold Kurama up.

"We are out of energy," Yamato said from across the field. "We forfeit this fight."

What?

Yusuke turned to look at the youkai across him but Hiei already turned his back before Yusuke could even get a glimpse of a reaction.

"Let it go, Yusuke, it's done," Kurama murmured.

They walked back towards Soubi and Ritsuka.

"You've earned your name," Soubi whispered to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Youko. Fox's spirit. He was the fox, and you were his strength. Good job for a newcomer. You have natural sacrifice talent."

Yusuke was about to react but Soubi was already gone, walking towards the center of the void with Ritsuka following behind him in a tight grip of his hand.

They'd won the round, now it was up to Soubi and Ritsuka to win the fight.

* * *

To be continued. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated. They totally make my day whenever I check my mail.


	12. Utter Domination

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I've found myself distracted. I seem to have formed a pretty intense crush on an officemate of mine, and I've been spending the past weeks giddy and giggly and coming up with ways on how to flirt. And when I'm giddy and giggly, my writing sucks big time.

That said, I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter and I think the giddiness is still there . But I just forced myself to write this up as I was excited to see where this story was going to go, and to move forward there's no other way but to take a blind leap of faith and just do it, right?

Okay, I'm waxing poetic here. But you get the point. Enjoy this, it's right out of the oven!

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 12: Utter Domination**

In the dimness of the void, the moving pairs of Soubi-Ritsuka and Sumi-Nako approached each other, bodies languid and yet determined in their movement. There was a certain strength in the way they kept their chins parallel to the ground, and yet their eyes downcast as if in thought betrayed how they really felt. They approached each other slowly, calculating, knowing that if there was a time to back out from this fight, the moment had passed by many spells ago. There was no other choice but to face each other now, and somewhere in the back of Soubi's mind, he wondered if Ritsuka was strong enough, not to fight, but to finish the enemies when this was all over.

Soubi regretted not having the chance to explain everything to the boy; this meant that later, when he towered above his Kohai's bodies ready to make the mercy-kill, Ritsuka would take it as an act of unnecessary violence.

Moreover, he was sorry for _not_ having the heart to retort that this violence was _needed_: going back to seven moons, defeated, failing in the absolute test, meant an even more horrible, honorless death for Guiltless.

He grasped Ritsuka's hand and closed his eyes, attempting to make the child feel his thoughts. But… there was something… heavy, between them, like a quilt draped over their bodies. Soubi blinked, then mentally investigated – he can _see_ the rogue link, but only through a smoky mask…

Kurama? Was this Kurama? But the fox had relinquished control… Soubi's body then gave an involuntary chill: no, it couldn't be Seimei-

_:Yo, Soubi:_

Yusuke?

_:Act normal, don't look- I said don't look! Turn around, there ya go. Continue walking… this is pretty cool, huh?:_

How the hell-

_:Learned the trick from you. Just added a flare of my energy to your Read spell and now I've gone Kuwabara-psychic.:_

Who's Kuwa- nevermind, get to the point, I haven't got all day.

_:Okay, okay –well, go easy on Ritsuka, will ya? Hiei doesn't like it much, and he's on our side… don't wanna provoke him, ya know?:_

I knew it was something ridiculous.

_:Listen, man, just do it. He's a great guy once you get to know him.:_

Well I-

"Soubi," a velvet voice whispered, and as abruptly as it appeared the foggy feeling was gone, replaced by the sudden vision of Ritsuka's wide eyes. Soubi blinked and tried to refocus, like sobering up from a strong shot of tequila. Damn, that link was _strong_. If any, Yusuke's energy would have to be _unimaginable _to create an advanced spell like that.

And yet, he couldn't help but think, Ritsuka's was most likely even stronger, even more unthinkable in its potency… just untapped. Soubi gritted his teeth – he hoped that he was the only one who realized that. His gut told him that even if he just knew now, Seimei would have known ages ago. The fact that his former sacrifice didn't tell him didn't bother him as much as if there was anybody _else_ Seimei told about it…

"What is it, master?" Soubi breathed, tightening his grip on his sacrifice's hands.

"I-I wanted to tell you something before we fight."

"… yes?"

"When you were gone, I formed a bond with Kurama," Soubi took a sharp inhale of breath as he realized that Ritsuka's voice was cracking. "I needed a fighter to find you… that was all there is to it, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, it's my fault you-"

Soubi silenced Ritsuka with a finger and a stern stare.

"Never apologize."

He saw the slow dilation in the child's eyes at his statement. But this was something he could not let go. For a moment they stood still, Ritsuka looking up at him, eyes wide and ears twitching, while Soubi looked down at him, eyes equally serious as Ritsuka's was shocked, a solitary finger pressed on small soft lips.

"W-what?" Ritsuka finally breathed, distress in his voice.

"You're my master. Always be strong. Command me, use me, do whatever you want, but never regret any of your actions."

"Soubi!"

"It's not a matter of loyalty. It's a matter of control. Do whatever it takes to save yourself. I'll do my part as your weapon. Command me, Ritsuka… please."

The child bit his lip, eyes watering as if in disagreement, but nodded anyway, as if in temporary consent.

Across the field, Guiltless seemed to have ended a small discussion of their own. The two pairs faced each other now, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Engage," Ritsuka said stonily.

"Yes, sir," Soubi whispered as he slowed down his breathing. "We declare battle against Guiltless," he said a little louder, yet with the same flat tone.

"We accept," Sumi replied in matching calmness. "Systems, on."

There were no actions or movements from the two pairs, there were only words. And yet a malevolent energy descended around them, like a dark swan song. There was no wind, there was no energy flare, there was just terrifying silence and the weight of an impending storm. Soubi closed his eyes for a moment of peace, a moment of pretending they were far away, a moment of denial. He knew nobody would believe him, but every fight, he did this; pull away, pull away, pull away from the madness and the burning earth. And right when he was at the farthest point, he would rush back in, like a bullet aimed to his doom. Most people would say he was suicidal, but Soubi just liked to think he was just mentally preparing himself for whatever might come his way.

Soubi breathed, and finally before he opened his eyes again he brought his hand up, focusing Ritsuka's energy on his fingertips as he cast his first spell.

"Ruination!"

* * *

He was tired, he couldn't breathe, and there was sticky blood spilling from his temples. Ritsuka struggled to maintain his stand, even if he felt like his knees were already buckling from his own weight, which wasn't really much in the first place. But no way was he going to show Soubi he was hurt. No way was he giving in to weakness. No way was he going to make Soubi think he was a helpless child, relying on nothing but his fighter.

In his mind, Soubi's cold words replayed itself like a broken tape.

_Never apologize. Command me, Ritsuka._

That arrogant… bastard!

In a way, he hated himself for this, the way it seemed like he set himself up for being absolutely _embarrassed_, and by Soubi no less! It was only because Soubi had been away, that was it, there could be no other reason why he suddenly forgot what an asshole he was. Or he must have gone soft under his partnership with Kurama; it was only now that he realized that the two were so very _different_.

_It's now about loyalty. It's about control._

He had often wondered why Soubi was like this, promising control and yet yanking it back just when Ritsuka was about to take it. And yet, he wanted to be dominated, didn't he? He wanted to be a slave.

For the first time, Ritsuka wondered if the way Soubi acted now was because of his brother. Did Seimei treat him like a dog, treat him with such pain, and now Soubi's addicted to it? Ritsuka fought the urge to argue but later, he would correct Soubi; of course it's about loyalty. It's about trust and blind dedication… isn't that what love is all about? How could he even _say_ he loved him when all he wanted was to be a puppet?

Ritsuka tried to hide his cough from behind Soubi as the tall teen blocked an attack that had been coming at them unrelentlessly since the start of the fight. Ritsuka was surprised; this was the first battle they had where Soubi showed uncertainty, difficulty almost, as if he didn't know how to win this. Their enemies knew all the countermoves to Soubi's attacks, and somehow had spells that Soubi had trouble defending from.

What was even stranger was how Soubi did not attempt, nor ask, Ritsuka to connect with him or give him strength. No kisses, no holding hands, even the eye contact was very minimal.

Did his lack of control earlier disgust Soubi like this? But… he really _did _feel sorry, and all he wanted was to see Soubi again and connect with him and hold his hand and touch his lips to his…

Was he wrong? Didn't Soubi want him? Was being controlled only what Soubi wanted?

"Frost, ice essence, form into swords and strike the enemy!" Sumi screamed from across the field, bringing Ritsuka back from his thoughts.

"Dissolve!" Soubi replied quickly.

"Reform!" Sumi supplied just as fast.

And there was no time to respond again as the icicles streaked towards them.

Ritsuka gripped Soubi's coat, bracing himself, but the ice shards never reached him. He looked up, trembling, and saw that Soubi had absorbed all the spikes.

In the early part of the fight, Ritsuka had been shocked that Soubi used one of his stronger spells, _Ruination_, as an opening attack. It was the spell Soubi used to defeat Sleepless, but this time, Guiltless had defended from it like it was… _basic_.

"In the darkness, in the void, there is nothing to ruin," came Nako's strained reply as Soubi cast the initial spell. Ritsuka had peeked from Soubi's back and saw the ruination spell dissolve into nothing upon reaching their enemies.

And they'd been struggling ever since.

"There is no hope for you, accept your defeat," Sumi said coldy. "Fires use up the air. Nothing to breathe. Absorption!" Sumi shrilled now.

"Ritsuka, prepare yourself," Soubi looked back and nodded. Ritsuka's breath got caught in his throat: Soubi's neck was bleeding again, but this time it bled like there was no waking up tomorrow. In fact Ritsuka feared Soubi's throat got _slit_ just with the volume of blood gushing from it.

"R-respond!" Ritsuka whispered, unsure if this command will do any good in this fight they were terribly losing.

All of a sudden Soubi dropped down to his knees, hands holding his throat. My god, was he… was he going to faint? Ritsuka pushed the blonde hair away from his face and took note of Soubi's pale skin and cracked lips. Oh god…

"Soubi?" Ritsuka whispered, voice trembling. "Are you okay?"

There was no answer from Soubi, and as the spell took effect Ritsuka could actually feel the air thinning around them.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka said again, this time grabbing his hair. "Respond," he choked out, as he found himself inhaling but getting no air.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka, opened his mouth as if to speak something, and then collapsed on the floor, blood still gushing from his throat.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled, slumping down with the fighter and lifting his head. "Please, please respond," Ritsuka whimpered, tears gushing almost as freely as the blood. He shook Soubi and touched his face, pressing his hand close to the cheeks and trying to give warmth; Soubi was so cold, he almost felt… _lifeless_.

Ritsuka's heart pounded, and as he tried to inhale he realized there was absolutely no air around them anymore. And since Soubi absorbed most of the attacks, he must have not been breathing much earlier on…

There was terror in the realization, and there was no hesitation in Ritsuka as the child grabbed Soubi's face, pressed his open mouth into Soubi's, and breathed air into him.

Ritsuka pulled away, but Soubi was still unresponsive. Undaunted, he dove in again, pushed air, and then pulled out.

"Break," Soubi whispered, struggling as he formed the words, his lips the only part of his body moving. "Glass, shatter."

There was a loud breaking sound, and just as Ritsuka thought he was going to faint because of airlessness, lovely oxygen gushed into his lungs and he inhaled in gratitude. He noticed Soubi's moving body, and realized that the teen was standing up. He stepped back to give his fighter room.

"This is enough," he said, facing their opponents. "You do me pride for holding out as long as you had," Soubi breathed as he pushed himself to stand straight. "But it ends now."

Ritsuka narrowed his eyes in thought, a habit he seemed to have picked up from a certain redhead. What was Soubi talking about?

"You're right," Nako replied, smiling at Soubi despite himself. "We did try to impress you until the very end. Thank you for everything, Sempai."

Sumi opened his mouth to speak but no voice came out, and Ritsuka's eyes widened as slowly, part by part, Guiltless' bodies turned into ashes, from their feet to their trunks and finally their heads, slowly dissolving into the wind, until finally, the last remaining images of their smiles were gone.

They've been gone for a long while before Ritsuka finally moved, and then he realized that they were back in his front lawn, the battle system having disengaged.

What- what just happened? Was it over, just like that?

"H-how?" he heard Yusuke ask quite incredulously as he and Kurama approached them slowly. Ritsuka immediately strained his ears to listen, he didn't want to admit it but he was as clueless as Yusuke.

"Ruination had been working since the beginning of the battle," Soubi said simply. "They dissolved it with their counter attack, but it just dissipated and went inside their bodies as they inhaled it, then worked on burning them from the inside out."

"You could have blocked the final absorption spell, but you didn't because it would protect you and Ritsuka from _inhaling_ the same ruination spell at its most potent stage," Kurama said with a quite surprised tone. "Brilliant, just… brilliant."

"What's even more brilliant?" Yusuke inserted. "Is how Hiei disappeared on us _again._"

Ritsuka looked around; indeed Hiei and Yamato had gone, at which point after the fight he didn't really notice.

"We'll see him again," Kurama replied. "Let's heal ourselves first and get some rest."

As Kurama fawned on treating the wound on Soubi's neck, Ritsuka looked down in deep thought. Even after this fight, and Soubi's long absence, and everything that's happened including how he felt so… empty, when Soubi was gone… he still couldn't understand the fighter, nor whatever kind of relationship they've somehow formed. But inside, tangled in a mess of feelings he was too young to define, he felt like something had changed since he met the teen. Something important and something crucial. Something that's neither related to control nor loyalty nor lust.

He just couldn't put his finger on what.

He doubted Soubi could, either.

* * *

Kurama took a big drag of cigarette and puffed wantonly into the night. Everybody had been healed and put to bed, but he just couldn't make himself sleep just yet. After treating Soubi's wounds with his seeds (Yusuke looked away once again, as he transferred the juice by mouth) and making sure the broken rib would be just fine, he decided that a walk was what he needed. It always helped him think freely, the repetitive step of putting one foot in front of another. After a while, he eventually found a nice park near Soubi's house and turning left, he settled on parking himself there.

He sat down on a bench, crossing his legs as he took another puff.

"Those things will be your death," a voice said from the shadows above him.

"I'm partly convinced that either you or Yusuke will give me a heart attack first," Kurama replied gently, but still taking one last drag before dropping the half-finished stick and stomping at the butt with his boot.

"Don't compare me to your detective," the voice spat. A soft, almost noiseless thud was heard from behind the redhead, but he didn't turn around.

"Which I have to thank you for," Kurama said softly. "Although I can't help but notice the anger at the height of the bonding. I must say, Hiei, the burn marks you left on me still sting."

The sharp intake of breath barely registered, and if not for Kurama's trained senses it would have gone undetected. But there it was, unmistakable, a reaction to the bait he had been waiting to spring since the fight and the trip to memory lane earlier in the night.

"I guess I have nothing to hide anymore, do I?" Kurama proceeded to ask flatly.

"Your mind talks too much. I doubt I would have heard whatever it is you wanted to say."

Kurama clenched his fist. In reality, he was still in admiration for Hiei and how he set up the fight earlier today. Yusuke had filled him in on the tiny but absolutely vital fact that whenever Ritsuka uses his energy, he absorbs a bit more from the Kekkai, causing the barrier to weaken further. The fight with Guiltless could have drained so much from the child, and anytime now the Kekkai could've given way. They needed a solution that would not arouse suspicion on the Flame's loyalties, and though Kurama thought the solution was a bit roundabout, he couldn't deny its potency: Hiei had thought of ensuing in a doubles match so he can have an excuse to put them all in the jagan's void. Under the jagan's domain, Ritsuka will not be able to connect with the Kekkai.

It was a brilliant plan, but it had a hole that Kurama had to fill in himself later on. Trapping Ritsuka in the jagan was genius, but without his connection with the Kekkai he would be extremely weakened, with almost no energy to give Soubi. He didn't know whether they could trust Soubi to disclose the fact fully yet, so Kurama cooked up some ploy to prevent Soubi from tapping into Ritsuka's energy.

That was why Yusuke told Soubi to not to try to connect with Ritsuka during their own fight. And Kurama couldn't help but be impressed by how Yusuke was able to communicate with the blonde. God knows what Yusuke told the cunning wolf, but whatever it had been, it as mind-blowingly effective.

But there was another thing, of course. Another thing that he and Hiei needed to settle. Kurama closed his eyes and swallowed. Being put under the jagan's space, and surrendering himself to its power, meant opening himself to Hiei in a way that he had never done before. To anyone.

He gave Hiei access to his memories.

"Hiei, you know exactly what I mean," Kurama sighed.

During the fight, Hiei had to help Kurama and Yusuke bond so they could win the fight convincingly. Having them all contained in the jagan allowed him to push Kurama and Yusuke's consciousness in a shared memory. One that he had to search for in both Kurama and Yusuke. One that he had to view, access from start to finish, a memory that was both private and raw.

"Was it true?" Hiei said cautiously, almost whispering.

Kurama could have laughed. There was no denying the fact that Hiei had seen the full memory of how Kurama professed his love for the demon to Yusuke at the onsen. And yet… yet Hiei was giving him the chance to deny; a chance to pretend it was a lie and perhaps go back to the way things were, when this was all over.

Every word of it, Kurama wanted to say. He wanted to throw this silly attempt at denial out, and just grab the fire demon and hold him close and whisper into his ear that every emotion he saw, every word he felt, every detail in that memory was so true… he loved Hiei like no other.

He was close, so very close, but he just… couldn't. Not yet anyway, when they were in the middle of a mission and shouldn't compromise Hiei's bond with Yamato or his own with Yusuke…

Swallowing the lump that had formed unconsciously in his throat, Kurama turned around and faced Hiei fully.

_All for Ritsuka._

"It wasn't."

He barely got the last word out when Hiei vanished into the night once again.

* * *

To be continued


	13. No Air

**Author's Note: **I won't even attempt to excuse myself with the delay in this chapter. Boy, was this h-a-r-d to write. I've been procrastinating like hell until today when the WOW servers are all down, and I figured it was god's way of telling me to face the music.

And so I have. Enjoy this chapter with steaming bowl of noodles. And dimsum. I love Chinese food.

Special thanks to **BlueUtopiah** and **Nytekit** for giving me the push!

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 13: No Air**

"I'd like us to have sex."

_Sounds too straightforward._

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."

_Sounds absolutely pathetic. Like I was raised by chipmunks._

"I can't keep you out of my head. What have you done to me?"

_What, is he some kind of witch now?_

Yusuke slumped on his seat and banged his head on the kitchen countertop, punishing himself for a, not watching chick flicks so he could be smooth like the guys Keiko always swooned to, and b, for being so nervous and insecure enough to think that he should punish himself in the first place. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Why, he was Yusuke Urameshi: unflinching, arrogant, I-don't-care-what-happens-I'll-do-what-I-want Spirit Detective. These things should be, if not peanuts, Class D demons to him!

Sadly, unfortunately, terribly, however, it was not. Yusuke looked at himself from head to toe mentally, and then sighed.

Fact was, Kurama has managed to turn him into something that Genkai has always been trying (but failing) to: a schmuck. A soft, spongy pulp of an S-class half-demon who doesn't know even how to tell somebody how he feels.

Well, this spongy pulp can drink himself to oblivion now, Yusuke thought. He was a bit over reacting and he knew it, but it was the only way Yusuke knew how to do things; immerse himself completely in the situation. _Overpassioned_, Botan once said. But it's always worked for him. And frankly he'd rather rot in a bed of moldy cheese than give up the way he was. Which included, when he couldn't get things to work out in his mind, getting himself… _unsober_.

It was Kurama who coined the term. Unsober. Or was it imsober. Malsober.

_Drunk._

Pulling his head up and cursing Kurama's annoying penchant for coining terms, Yusuke paused his self mutilation and proceeded to gulp the rest of what little there was left from the bottle in his hand.

"What's that you're drinking?"

The detective dropped the bottle he was holding, surprised at the sudden voice. But he caught it even right after it rolled off the side of the wooden top, and as he did he whirled around just to see who the offending owner of the sound was.

Ritsuka. The brat. In pajamas with blue cat face prints.

"Are you getting yourself drunk?"

"I'm not drunk," Yusuke slurred, adjusting his grip on the bottle so that his palm covered much of the incriminating label. "What're ya doing awake? Isn't it way past your bedtime?"

"I thought I heard some mumbling in the kitchen."

"Well, now ya know it's just me. Go back to bed," Yusuke retorted.

Of course, Ritsuka didn't go back to bed, but instead walked towards him. Yusuke cursed his good fortune. Great. Just great. Now he had unwanted company to drown himself in sorrows with.

"You were saying something about sex," Ritsuka whispered, not as smoothly as Yusuke bet the kid had desired, but still direct enough for Yusuke to be surprised. The kid took a seat across him and now they were at eye level, even with Yusuke standing up and leaning on the table top. For some reason, the stools of the simple Aoyagi household had been made extra high. Like adults weren't even expected to sit on them.

"When your mother hears you she'll get mad," Yusuke said, yawning, too tired to deny what Ritsuka must have heard loud and clear anyway. Actually, Ritsuka's mom was probably too far out into dreamsville now, as is every night; this was something Yusuke learned ever since he got into the daily task of sneaking into Ritsuka's home and standing nightly guard. He volunteered to do it, hoping to impress Kurama, and though the fox had granted him a grateful smile, it was only to Yusuke's own disappointment when he figured out that the redhead was most specially grateful because then he would have time to train his fighter skills with Soubi, who conveniently wasn't available in mornings due to his classes. In short, Project Impress was a complete, total backfire.

Worse, he was now stuck in the arrangement until Soubi declares Kurama ready to fight the higher ups of the seven moons, and that's when they plan to launch an attack. They weren't in a hurry. Technically their main job as to protect Ritsuka, and being in the defense while strengthening their ranks was the smartest strategy to have, even Yusuke would admit.

Fingers drumming on the table brought him back to present reality and he realized that the kid was staring intently at him, eyebrows furrowed, eyes intense and head slightly tilted to the right. Yusuke was reminded of his dog's expression when he was trying to figure out how to grab a treat right off your fingers.

It was the look of calculated mischief.

Well, he could play this game. He stared back at Ritsuka, wearing a nonchalant smirk on his face. He wasn't going to make this easy.

Finally, the brat spoke.

"I know how you feel, the smell of roses from his breath is hard to forget, once you get introduced to it."

Yusuke almost sputtered the swig of beer he was just about to swallow.

"How do-"

"Don't be stupid," Ritsuka sighed, acting more like the adult in this conversation. "Of course we kissed. We fought together back when you were stuck with Soubi."

"_You kissed? _But Kurama would never do such a thing to a kid…"

Yusuke ended his sentence with a gulp. Ritsuka was silent, but Yusuke knew it was true, of course. _Fighter and sacrifice_, he reminded himself. _It needed to be done. I'm sure Kurama was just thinking of the brat's safety._

"Anyway," Ritsuka continued when he saw Yusuke calming down. "I like Kurama too. He explained everything that happened, even the Flame, to me after that fight with Guiltless, when Soubi wouldn't. I like that he… accounts for things with me; makes me feel important to this group."

Ritsuka's voice faded off, and Yusuke noted the child bore a faraway look in his eyes. Was Soubi really that elusive to Ritsuka? But the arrogant bastard loves Ritsuka _to bits_. That much Yusuke knew.

"Kurama told me about _mercy kill_, and I like him for that, because he made me understand Soubi even more. You like him in a different way though, that's why you want to have sex with him," Ritsuka whispered, still looking at something in the distance that's visible only to him.

"I guess so," Yusuke found himself saying, surprised at the way the conversation was relaxing him. Ritsuka was so young and his view on things was very simplistic, but it was actually helping Yusuke; it was aiding him break down what he really wanted at the most basic fundamental blocks. And Yusuke felt that with the tumble of thought and feelings he had broken down, he'll have a clearer next step to take.

He took a deep breath and ploughed on. "I really like Kurama. But I don't know how to say it to him. He knows that I _want_ him, but I want to tell him it's stronger than that… it's not just about sex, but I really do feel something for the guy."

"Why is it hard? Just say _I like you_. It's simple."

"I'm more afraid of what he'll say back," Yusuke whispered. "He gives me conflicting signs, and sometimes I think he likes me too, but sometimes I think he's too absorbed with somebody else. Fact is, Ritsuka," Yusuke took a deep breath, surprised again that now that he was telling somebody else his troubles, it was becoming clearer and clearer what the problem was. "I don't think I can handle his rejection. I'd rather be confused and live in the does-he-or-doesn't-he, than know for sure that… he doesn't."

He saw in Ritsuka's eyes that the child did not understand. He was too innocent, too pure, Yusuke guessed, to know any other way than the straight forward and laid-out road. _If you like him, tell him_. If you don't, then you're a coward. In fact, this idealism may be exactly why Ritsuka was having trouble reconciling the conflict of Soubi's words, _I love you_, and the seemingly unloving way he flat out refuses the truth to the child. And though Yusuke can be a bit idealistic himself, he was mature enough to know that people had different languages of expressing love to somebody, and the fact that a person lies to you may very well mean that he loves you to the very core of his soul.

_This conversation is as for him as it is for me_, Yusuke realized then. They had their own problems and inner demons; talking to each other helped them sort their own feelings out.

The detective stared back into the child again, and then put his hand on top of Ritsuka's head to ruffle some of the hair.

"Kid, this talk's done," Yusuke said. "But when you realize something, you can come and talk to me again, okay?"

Ritsuka nodded and padded away from the kitchen.

Yusuke smiled, amused and quite pleased at how that turned out. Ritsuka would certainly do a lot of growing up in the next few years, especially with the perverted Soubi as a partner. He'd experience pain, joy, lust, love, jealousy… all the things that would break his mind, but he would need those experiences to understand love, and who was Yusuke to spoil it for him?

As a bonus, Yusuke realized that he should stop fretting about how to tell Kurama. He has to do a bit of growing up to do as well, he thought, and if it had to happen with Kurama delivering the painful blow of unrequited affection to him, then so be it. But he was optimistic; with the way Kurama kissed him in the shared memory, it was impossible the fox didn't feel affection for him, too.

* * *

The kisses came hot and heavy, dire with need, dire with emotion, dire with pain, just as it always was when they began.

They began on the third day of training. From the very first day, he had been challenging the fox, taunting him and forcing him to bite, just so Soubi could gauge how much power there was. But the fox always replied with calmness, almost as if he understood what Soubi was trying to do. On the third day, Soubi took it up a notch and hit below the belt.

What was it that he said? Something that made the redhead jump and tackle him to the ground, pressing his body close, snatching his breath by inhaling it using his mouth.

Oh. He believed it was something about Hiei, and how the demon was probably enjoying screwing a girl for once.

It had been a wild stab, and he was a bit surprised to elicit this reaction from Kurama. He would think that Kurama was doing it to prove himself (way hotter than that Yamato bitch), but Soubi was experienced in male sexual tension enough to understand that Kurama was using him as a replacement for something that he needed very much. Something Soubi believed Kurama might have lost, and the fact that he was able to take Soubi and dominate him somehow masked the inadequacy that must be wrecking havoc in his mind. He'd have to ask Kurama what exactly happened in the past few weeks, but right now he wasn't about to spoil their intimacy.

It just so happened that Soubi wasn't the type to be righteous and correct Kurama, and he knew he need not be; most likely the redhead was self aware anyway, smart as he was. They willingly played the parts in this dance. The fact that they were almost complete strangers made the arrangement perfect; neither had to live with each other when what they had lost, or in Soubi's case, what he has yet to gain, comes into their lives and claims their rightful place.

And, Kuramas's hot ass was too much of a temptation to give away.

They had been at it every day for almost a week already, Yusuke and Ritsuka conveniently at the Aoyagi residence while he and Kurama had earth-shattering sex. They would always begin the training with some clash of intellect that aroused him so much, he was practically all over Kurama's neck by the time the training warm-up was supposed to be over.

There was also that small detail of him getting drunk with Kurama's energy, intoxicating him and sending him to overdrive. There was a reason why he was a fighter; he was meant to absorb energy, the genetics of the system making sure that he was efficient at it. And Kurama practically _leaked_ raw ki, earthy and musty and smelling of sex. The energy was not only addictive; it was otherworldly, demon's, purer than Yusuke's, and Soubi would be a lucky sonofabitch if he had a chance to taste it ever again in his life.

And so he let Kurama kiss him, hungrily, digging his fingers into Soubi's lithe back. It was the wee hours of early morning, the sun would not be up for another couple of hours, and they were at the field with the electrical tower nearby. They lay down on the grass, Kurama on top of him, the redhead's hands running up and down his torso with a need that Soubi was willing to satiate. He let Kurama dominate this, and though he was too proud to admit it even to himself, he kind of missed the way Seimei would fuck him carelessly, using him as a tool to pleasure himself. During their first encounter he wished Kurama would do the same, and the fox didn't disappoint. It seemed unlikely that soft-spoken, calm Kurama would turn into a dominating beast in bed, but somehow a different persona took over the redhead during these times, or that Kurama was so angry he was letting it all out on Soubi. Whatever case, Soubi didn't care.

Kurama tugged at his shirt, and it came flying off even before Soubi had time to raise his hands. Which meant Kurama had ripped it off. He inched back a bit to stretch his body, raising his hands and as he did so…

"Ow," he whispered, as his hands hit something hard right above him.

"What's that?" the redhead breathed, pausing in his attack on Soubi's chest.

"There's something here," he said, frowning as he turned his head, because he couldn't see anything there. Suddenly Kurama's weight went off his body and the fox stood, walking near the place where Soubi's hands hit something. The fox touched the ground and out of nowhere, a telephone booth with dark windows materialized in thin air.

"Our transportation," Kurama said, smiling. "I almost forgot we left it here."

"Quite careless of you," Soubi smirked, standing up himself and walking near the redhead. "What if a devilish, blonde fighter found it and decided to steal it?"

"That devilish blonde fighter wouldn't have found it in the first place, if he wasn't absorbing my energy. The machine's programmed to be seen and felt only to those who've ridden it."

"Invisible," Soubi said. "Impressive."

He barely got the last word out when Kurama pulled his hand, dragging him inside the complicated contraption. It was _small_. He found himself pressed into Kurama and into the walls of the machine as soon as he got himself in. It was _hot,_ but quickly it began to cool down when he noticed tiny vines creeping around it, acting as some sort of ventilation. He was familiar with Kurama enough to know that this probably another one of his herb collection.

"Yusuke and I were like this too when we came," Kurama smiled. "But he was facing away."

Soubi picked up right away. "So you couldn't feel him getting hard?"

"No, not like this," Kurama said, hands cupping Soubi's growing erection.

"We should make some more room," Soubi huffed, taking Kurama's shirt and jacket off piece by piece. It was complicated get him naked in such a tight space, but somehow Kurama knew how to move, twisting and turning so it wasn't that difficult, and Soubi had his shirt torn off earlier already. He let Kurama's clothing drop on the bottom of the booth and now that they were both only wearing their pants, there was indeed more room to wiggle.

"Let's see," Kurama said, running his finger down Soubi's chest. "What can we do in this tight a space?"

"I have several ideas, all of which involve you being fucked senseless," Soubi dared to speak.

"Oh? Well, I _have_ been doing all the work in our past sessions…" the redhead mused.

"Then it's my turn," Soubi said. He didn't show it but he was actually surprised at this turn of events; it wasn't what he had in mind. He'd always let Kurama fuck him, enjoying the reenactment of the position he always took with Seimei. But now he was being given a chance to fight back.

He couldn't do it then. But he could do it now.

He looked at Kurama's face, the teen devious and cunning and absolutely intoxicating in his green-eyed lust. He looked long and hard. It was still Kurama.

Just after Kurama unbuttoned Soubi's pants and pumped his dick a few times, Soubi lifted him up by the waist, pinning him against the glass wall of machine, and slowly slid him down onto his waiting shaft. Kurama's undulating moan sent shivers up his spine, and even then the soft shout of pleasure was undeniably still the redhead's.

Soubi started moving then, slowly, as the redhead anchored himself onto his back, releasing soft phrases of pleasure every now and then.

Soubi opened his eyes and it was still him.

The movements became faster, harder, and the machine trembled at Soubi's movement. He rocked back and forth, pounding into the redhead's lithe body, thundering pleasure running through his spine as he assaulted Kurama. The scent of sweet roses filled the air, and he felt blood run through his back as Kurama bit his shoulder. He fucked him harder. And no matter how brutal he fucked, no matter how tight he gripped the redhead's hair and pulled at it with urgency, it was always Kurama's scent, Kurama's face, Kurama's bite that bled him dry. Undeniably, fully, soil and morning mist, Kurama.

Not Seimei.

This was the first time after Seimei's death that the person he was having sex with didn't turn into his old sacrifice in Soubi's mind.

"Kurama," he found himself whispering, surprised at the fluidity the name spilled from his mouth, as he continued to fuck the redhead into nirvana.

"Unnnh…yes?" the teen breathed, still panting as they continued to move together.

"Help me forget," he found himself saying, and at that he paused moving and Kurama paused rocking, and they just stared into each other's eyes, their mutual needs going without saying, their pains shared and somehow, lessened.

It was then for the first time, Soubi felt the beauty of what they had. He moved up, touching his lips against the redhead's.

And for the first time, the redhead kissed back gently, not demanding, but just being _there_.

Like a lover would.

* * *

It was in the wee hours before daybreak that Yusuke decided that he would go home and finally tell Kurama. He didn't have a plan, he'd wing it, but it was the best way he could probably be able to say what he really wanted to. He jogged slightly, happy and in high spirits.

He was passing across the grassy field with the bridge when a glinting piece of metal caught his eye. He stopped and looked over to that direction, and though it was very dark he could still make out the source of the glint.

It was the machine. The stupid travelling machine that had been missing when he needed it the most, was right there smack in the middle of the field.

Yusuke knew it was only him and Kurama, having ridden it, could see it, or activate it. Seeing that the contraption had been activated from dormant state, then it could only be because Kurama was inside.

Yusuke hopped down to the grass from the side of the road and jogged towards the booth to investigate.

* * *

_Uh-oh._

_This may seem like pure fluff but it's an important plot point. _

_To be continued._


	14. Old Dogs, New Tricks

**Author's Note: **The simplest way to explain the delay is that I have experienced a writing slump that took a couple of months to recover. Friends, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 14: Old dogs, New tricks**

It was a day like the previous day, and the day before that, and the day before that. The sun shone through the window too brightly, the chatter of the students in the dormitory too loud for his taste, and Yamato still knocked on Hiei's door at exactly seven in the morning; as always there was a smile pasted on her face, her bounce signifying she was ready for their training session almost as if she wasn't tired from the energy spent bonding the night before.

Hiei would always snort in annoyance but follow her lead towards the courtyard. There, in the middle of the grassy training grounds, they'd display uncanny strength as they sparred against all the other pairs who could only stare in shock. After all, nobody had displayed this kind of strength and power before, not since Loveless' senior year reign at least.

As shocked as most of the students were, however, to Hiei the daily muscling was almost like routine. Today's fighter fell easily (with a curse and malicious mumbling) like the one from yesterday, and all the other days before that. Hiei was almost scared they were running out of couples to beat.

Except that… something was different about today.

When someone knocked at exactly seven, it was Yamato indeed; but there was no bounce in her gait. Instead of the usual cheery grin there was a flat smile partnered with a solemn stare that told him the day had finally arrived.

Hiei's breath hitched in his throat. They had been summoned, at last.

She nodded and without word he closed the door behind him. He fell into step beside her as they treaded the dark corridors, this time the destination was new. They weren't heading for the courtyard.

Although his face never showed as much as a pinch, Hiei felt like taking out his sword and slicing something in his excitement. Finally! Getting Ritsu's trust was testing his patience like never before, and it's not like he had a lot to begin with. It was almost running thin, like the blade of his katana, and last week in a fit of edginess he almost had half a mind to just storm inside the school and release the black dragon upon everyone inside, innocent or not. In his own reasoning, every fighter and sacrifice there was at some point guilty anyway; if not this then of some other wrong that he was sure he could be avenging somebody else for.

Of course, that didn't change the fact that he was probably the one with the longest sin list out of all the creatures here. But he could easily ignore this fact. They didn't need to know.

After all, he was paying for his own sins in a heavier way, wasn't he? And curiously, with all of his Reikai Tantei teammates.

Oh, but _he, _the biggest karma of the jaganshi's existence, was more than a teammate.

Hiei grunted and tried, unsuccessfully, to push the heavy thought of Kurama away.

He lost count on how many times he promised himself that he would settle things with the fox when this mission was finally over; probably they were as many as the times he broke them. What had possessed him to risk his cover that one night when he followed Kurama to the park? It was like a trance, he just found himself putting one foot in front of the other in search for the drug that was the redhead. Coming back from it Hiei was terrified to recognize that tapping into Kurama's memories seemed to do more harm to him than the fox's: Kurama's memories _obsessed_ him, controlled him, drove him to crash himself into the lush greens of Kurama's mind even more.

It was a drug that, once introduce to, was hard not to get addicted at. Because there, he can hide. There, he was wanted. There, the truth enveloped him with careful arms, as careful as the wings of an earthly demon that was, at his very core, human.

There, Kurama loved him, without limits, without denial, without thinking of the consequence for others.

The fact that as he was longing for immersing himself in it more and more as the days grew led him to doubt himself; during the fight with Guiltless, as he contained Kurama and all the others in his jagan, who was under the power of who?

"What's that?" Yamato said, uncannily smiling as she looked at him from the side of the dark humid corridor. They had been walking in silence for most of the trip to the principal's room. He must have muttered that last thought somehow.

"Nothing," Hiei muttered. He decided to deflect the topic by turning his head away and crossing his arms while walking, knowing full well by now that there would be no fooling Yamato, even if the distraction proved successful at getting his attention back to the current task. They had bonded as fighter and sacrifice so many times, they had almost perfected the art; their thoughts were liquid, sloshing into the loose boundaries of the other. A more impacting factor was how their emotions spilled over into each other, perfectly readable and making lying a crime, denial a gift.

Hiei felt like he was at the losing end of this system. The only emotions he could read from the high school girl were basic: anxiety when things got rough, joy when they won…. and there was nothing else. She was very different from him in this way; Hiei tried his best to show only anger and indifference but that didn't mean he couldn't feel any other emotion. He had just mastered the art of keeping them to himself all these years. But Yamato… there was no hiding anything. She just couldn't feel beyond instinct.

Like an animal.

Hiei was just beginning to think about Koenma's story about Yamato's former fighter when he realized that they've already reached the top floor of the building, and was then faced by the principal's ornate wooden door. On the door's face was a carving of an eagle, wings spread out, one claw resting above a round knob.

Yamato looked at him expectantly, and he gave a curt nod to grant his permission.

She knocked softly. There was a soft reply: "Come in."

Yamato took one deep breath before she turned the knob counter-clockwise and pushed the door open.

* * *

He was coming, oh he was coming, and beyond thoughts and recognition, beyond reason and acceptance, he was just about to shout his ecstasy of the joy of being fucked when he heard the sudden whisper of his ivy; _He is coming_, they echoed.

Kurama was momentarily perplexed at the strange behavior of his pets, until he realized who _he_ was. Certainly not him, sweaty tramp of a creature hoisted up between Soubi's chest and the walls of the transport machine, but instead _him_, probably the most important person of his human life. Him whom he shared half of his soul.

Wincing, he whispered his orgasm and let out a Makai curse as he pushed Soubi's sweaty chest and got to his feet, concurrently and mentally arranging the fastest plan he had in his life. The ivies were murmuring almost loudly now, mirroring his alarm, as the grass passed on the message that an entity strong enough to ruin this world, should he choose to, was a mere few yards away and jogging in this direction.

He felt Soubi slip away from inside him as he crammed himself in the space between the blonde's body and the glass wall, trying to get his clothes on the floor. Kurama bent down frantically, but found it impossible to even reach halfway down towards the floor.

"There's no time to dress up," Soubi muttered. Despite his panic Kurama found pause and looked at the wolf; in a second, just from Soubi's close stare, Kurama knew Soubi somehow understood. The fox nodded, grateful at the willingness of the blonde across him to hold up his end of an unspoken deal.

Soubi's momentary look was certainly not kind, however; it was sharp, telling him how big a favor this was, and the debt is expected to be paid later or should the time come. Kurama didn't take it against the fighter. They were being canines and animals in this reverie anyway; why not give in to the primal behavior fully and have the understanding of packmates? Right now, it was clear who the alpha was, and Kurama had no time to argue anyway.

With a plan hastily made up, Kurama nodded at Soubi once again and exhaled as he pushed the door of the machine out, tossing his clothes on the grass with his foot, and carefully closing the door behind him fully.

As he whirled around, he was in turn granted with a just-in-time, red-faced stare, top-to-bottom, from Yusuke Urameshi.

_Lights. Camera. Action._

"Gomen, Yusuke, would you mind helping me pick my clothes up?" he asked innocently.

The gulp from the detective was almost a word in its loudness, and despite himself Kurama went _how cute_ inside his head.

There was a flurry of bending from the dark-haired sleuth then, hastily picking up the tossed articles and pushing them into Kurama's gut. Kurama took this time to close his eyes and breathe slowly, forcing his heart rate down.

When the final articles of clothing had been hastily pushed into Kurama, Yusuke turned around. "What the fuck, foxtard!" Yusuke bellowed as he willed his body to pivot away from Kurama's stark white skin. "And for the world to see! We can get _arrested_ for this kind of shit…"

Kurama chuckled and let out an exasperated sigh. "I didn't expect you'd come, Yusuke. The machine makes me invisible to everyone while I'm inside anyway. And I needed some alone time with my plants…" he explained as he put the clothes back on. With them fully restored, he stepped towards the detective and tapped him on the shoulder. Yusuke turned around slowly to take a tentative one-eyed peek and, seemingly satisfied with the decency, faced Kurama fully.

"Are you okay?"

The simple statement of worry took Kurama by surprise. Like somebody punched his gut.

Yusuke was concerned for him. It was like a splash of cold water after a blind rampaging trance.

Kurama dared to look at the detective's eyes and wasn't disappointed with consistency of the expression on his face to the words he uttered. For a moment their eyes locked, and time seemed to stop as the wind flirted with both their hairs in an ironic attempt at calming their wild heartbeats. As Yusuke's serious stare searched his own emerald ones, Kurama found himself feeling something that surprisingly rocked him: dirty.

He felt filthy, a slithering snake in the mud.

Looking at Yusuke once again, Kurama shivered. He started to open his mouth and say something when Yusuke broke the spell.

"Is the machine okay?" he inquired, walking towards the machine and reaching out his hand.

"No!" Kurama shouted, grabbing Yusuke's wrist just in time. When Yusuke gave him a wide-eyed stare, all Kurama could do was push through head-on with his lie.

"I planted spore ivy inside. It's regenerative for me, but for anyone else it releases poison fumes."

What confused Kurama the most was not the fact that Yusuke nodded immediately and took his hand as they walked back towards the road, or that Soubi stayed silent as a mouse throughout the whole event, but that despite his feeling of grime, he held on to tightly to Yusuke's hand.

Did he soil everybody's innocence in the same way?

* * *

The first thing that popped in Ritsuka's mind as he opened his eyes was that he was tired of waking up with strangers in his room.

It was the soft rustling of the curtains that led him awake; as he realized the fact he immediately snapped his head in that direction and indeed a long shadow greeted him.

"Soubi…" he found himself whispering as he sat up, instinctively drawing his blanket to his chest.

"Master," Soubi returned, stepping towards Ritsuka's bed and kneeling at its side.

"I'm okay," Ritsuka said quite irritably. Okay, now he was a little peeved. Everybody in the group seemed to think he was incapable of taking care of himself, even Kurama, and he was a little tired of being baby-sat _constantly_.

When Soubi remained silent, Ritsuka felt a little guilty; he _had_ been purposely ignoring Soubi since the last fight with Loveless, even going as far as requesting that if someone needed to look out for him at nights, Yusuke be the one to do it. Ritsuka still wasn't over Soubi's casual dismissal of his apology at the field, and even though Kurama explained to Ritsuka why Soubi _had _to kill Guiltless, Ritsuka couldn't help but feel a little awkward.

His thought process went along these lines: he had been Soubi's sacrifice. They were the Loveless unit, acting as one. He didn't necessarily agree with Soubi's decision to kill Guiltless, but that meant nothing in the overall scheme of things since Soubi had gone ahead and did it even without informing him. And being one with Soubi, at least supposedly, didn't that mean he had a hand in killing somebody else too?

And to find out the truth behind Seimei's death, he'd have to kill more people, didn't he? But didn't Soubi already know? Why did Soubi refuse to tell it to him?

Ritsuka changed his mind about feeling guilty. Instead he allowed himself to be fully upset with Soubi.

Why doesn't Soubi see that he _had_ to know? They didn't need to kill any more people. They didn't need to hurt anyone anymore… If Soubi just told him…

"Soubi, why did they kill Seimei?" Ritsuka tried again.

Soubi bowed his head in response.

"I command you to tell me," Ritsuka whispered. "I command you."

Soubi looked up at Ritsuka and touched his face in the moonlight. "I cannot tell you, Ritsuka."

"You said you loved me!" the child screamed, pulling his face away from Soubi's hand. "Why do you keep on lying to me?"

Soubi looked at Ritsuka's eyes directly. "It's because that I love you, Ritsuka, that I can't tell you."

Ritsuka bit his lip and looked down. "Then what's the point? Why do we even talk?" Ritsuka whispered, tired of the conversation cycle. This wasn't the first time that he tried, and failed, to get Soubi to explain it to him.

"We talk so we become stronger, so you can find out for yourself," Soubi said in a lower register. He reached out his hand to touch Ritsuka's cheek again, and this time the child did not pull away.

Soubi's hand… it felt warm, and despite himself Ritsuka _did _enjoy the touch… he always did.

_In the dark, nobody would see._ Those had been Seimei's words. In the dark, they could hide, nobody would judge. In the dark, he can do whatever he wanted.

Ritsuka took Soubi's hand and touched his lips to the calloused palm.

"I need you now, Ritsuka," Soubi whispered as the cold, damp lips of the child travelled up his neck, then down his spine. "Claim me, this moment I belong to nobody."

It was Ritsuka who put his hands on either side of Soubi's face, and he pulled the blonde's face closer, close enough such that when the child spoke, his lips brushed his fighter's. In the closeness, Ritsuka somehow inhaled the importance and the urgency of what needed to be done.

"You're free…" Ritsuka whispered as realization peeked into his young mind. "You're free of Seimei."

"Kiss me."

And in the same breath Ritsuka moved to close his lips in on Soubi's, pressing close, allowing his young lips be drawn into his fighter's more experience ones. It felt nice, it felt wet, and Ritsuka realized that he wanted nothing more than to own Soubi fully.

Not Seimei's. Mine. _Mine._

_Suffering because he can't do anything. I have to initiate the exchange._

He didn't know what to do, but somehow his body did. He watched as his body opened its mouth, pushing a small pink tongue out and tasting Soubi's own. He shivered as his body put its hands tentatively on Soubi's coat, pushing it off, and started to unbutton Soubi's shirt. He gasped as his body guided Soubi atop his bed, somehow fully naked, and pushed the taller teen on all fours.

"Ritsuka, I love you," Soubi whispered, as he looked back at the youth, his blonde hair falling all around his face and his back.

Ritsuka could not bring himself to answer back, but as his heart went wild and his mind worked in capturing this memory in record, he thought that the only possible feeling he could have for Soubi was love, too.

"Close the door behind you," Ritsu mentioned, and Yamato did so before she and Hiei approached the table on the other end of the principal's room. There Ritsu sat, alone, his cigarette blowing innocent plumes on a singular ashtray on his desk.

"Take a seat," he said, motioning towards chairs in front of his desk.

"I prefer to stand," retorted. Yamato stood by him in obedience.

"I'm happy to see the standards of this school improving, having gotten impressive pairs such as yourselves, not just in fighting skills but in standing your ground," Ritsu said with a smile.

"We have been practicing endlessly, sir," Yamato replied.

"We noticed. In fact, you seem to be practicing in unauthorized fashions outside campus grounds, the reports go."

"We have been keeping tabs on Loveless, as announced via the notice board-"

"Keeping tabs is different from launching attacks without authorization," Ritsu cut Yamato off. "However, we did get a report of your success with restraining the Loveless fighter unit Soubi, and 'assisting' Guiltless in their battle, although you have been defeated."

"Hn," Hiei muttered, looking off to the side. "We would have won if we had fought Loveless directly."

_Trap sprung. Let's see if he bites._

"Ah, but I don't want you to defeat Loveless, nor kill them," Ritsu said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You are to bring Loveless sacrifice unit Aoyagi Ritsuka to me, alive."

Yamato nodded. "Affirmative, sir. When do you want us to begin?"

"Today. I'm giving you authority to launch attacks however you wish against Loveless for a week."

Hiei nodded and turned around. "If that's all, we'll get started right away."

"There's one last thing," Ritsu said. Hiei turned around to face the principal again and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You are to kill Youko, composed of your Reikai Tantei teammates, also."

Hiei gritted his teeth. Ritsu knew! Their cover had been blown. How on earth-

A dark energy suddenly made its presence felt in the room, and at the back of Ritsu a large black hole appeared, crackling with…

_Makai energy!_

Hiei pulled his sword out and was about to lash at the hole, but suddenly he found his body immobilized. He glanced at Yamato and found her frozen on her spot too.

_Fuck!_

Hiei's eyes widened as slowly, a familiar demon emerged from the hole.

"Hello, Hiei, it's been a long time," the liquid voice said.

"Itsuki," Hiei snarled. "Back from the dead, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say I came from death, but your teammates will be heading there soon I guess," Itsuki said calmly.

"I thought you were content in that dimension of yours?" Hiei asked, struggling to break free from whatever chains Itsuki put on him and Yamato.

"Contentment can lead to boredom," Itsuki replied. "In any case, I'm glad to see old friends in this dimension. Seems like things never change, huh?"

He let out a soft laugh then, and the melancholic echo of it was Hiei's last memory as his vision turned black.

* * *

_To be continued. We are about two chapters away from the end._


	15. In Recovery

_**Author's note: **__Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter and those who continue to read the story!_

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 15: In Recovery**

The sofa was soft; extra soft, in fact. The material was made of some kind of fiber that gave way easily as you sink yourself to it. Must have been expensive. It didn't really fit into the whole 'struggling'student' profile of Soubi's apartment, but right now Yusuke was too thankful for its presence to be suspicious. Otherwise, he would have nothing else to focus his attention to while the sounds of Kurama taking a shower beckoned him and made his heart thump.

Yusuke looked up and, after analyzing the sofa material, swallowed the pool of spit he had been neglecting for quite a while. They were, at last,_alone_. This was his chance, and he knew all about momentum to miss it. The whole catching-Kurama-naked scene earlier would probably never happen again in his life, and Yusuke decided that this was really, _really, _his moment. He would never let himself back out now.

He glanced at his wristwatch; Kurama had been in the shower for about fifteen minutes now. He was due to come out anytime soon.

_You have to come up with a plan, idiot!_ Yusuke told himself.

Well, he came up with plan a, plan b, plan c, and several sub-options for each, but Kurama still didn't come out. The sound of the running water still filled the small apartment and Yusuke wondered if this was normal for the vain fox; it had been an hour since he excused himself and rushed to the shower as soon as they arrived from the field.

It would be hard for people to believe but it was more worry and a certain unsettling gut feel rather than lust that drove Yusuke to stand up from his seat, cross the room and knock tentatively on the wooden shower door.

"Kurama, you okay?"

Yusuke put his ear right next to the door in an effort to separate Kurama's response beyond the running water, but there was none.

Yusuke started to knock a second time, this time stronger, but as his fist hit the door it pushed itself open.

The detective took a tentative peek inside. The tiny shower was filled with steam; straight ahead he began to make out Kurama's shadow, concealed by a white mist that was slowly letting itself out the door Yusuke just opened.

As soon as the mist settled, Yusuke was greeted by the most shocking sight of Kurama naked once again, his head down, his raw hands against the tiled wall in support of his body; but more than that the fox was lobster red as he put himself in direct hit of what was probably water at boiling point coming out of the shower head.

"Kurama!" Yusuke screamed, pulling the fox's wet body out of the scalding stream. The thief was dead weight in his arms, and Yusuke thanked Koenma for his demon strength otherwise he would not have been able to hold the fox up with one arm while his other hand frantically closed the shower handle.

It had been impossible not to put his arms through the water stream throughout this. It was _sizzling_.

"What the fuck are you doing? Are you trying to scald yourself to death?" Yusuke screamed as he hauled Kurama out of the shower and into Soubi's bedroom, pushing the fox on to the bed.

Kurama remained unresponsive, curled up in a fetal position as Yusuke frantically searched Soubi's drawers for some cream. For the second time Yusuke was thankful for his past; when he first trained under Genkai in using 'spirit gun', his fingertips would get so burnt he had to slather cream all over it.

Miraculously he found one. He immediately brought it back towards the scalded fox and started to butter it over some blistering skin when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Stop," Kurama whispered, voice hoarse. "You don't want to touch me."

"Shut up," Yusuke commanded. "Your skin needs all the moisture it can get."

It must have been his commanding tone; Kurama did let his wrist go, and Yusuke was then free to slowly rub the cream all over Kurama, zeroing in on the back first. That part was really bad; the skin was raw in most places, worse than the worst sunburn Yusuke ever got, and though he tried his best to be gentle he knew the slightest movement of his hand was probably stinging the fox.

"Are you crazy?" Yusuke muttered as he kept on putting cream.

"Perhaps," Kurama whispered, letting out a small laugh. His look was far away and some of his red hair clung to his cheek as he spoke. "Yusuke, you should leave me be. I'm not the best person around. Do you know what I just did? I-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Yusuke retorted, staring at Kurama harshly. "I don't want to hear it."

"Oh but you _do_," the fox answered. "I'm nothing but a dirty, filthy, traitor. Touching me defiles your purity, Yusuke, stop now while-"

"Would you just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yusuke shouted then. "Turn your body around, I need to put cream on your arms," Yusuke instructed with a tone that left no room for negotiation.

Kurama looked at him, tentatively, and finally after seemingly deciding, turned his body slightly to the right, keeping his eyes on the detective with a look that Yusuke chose not to return.

"I don't care what you did," Yusuke said as he worked on spreading the cream on Kurama's bicep. "If it was so bad that it led you to _this_, I want you to forget about it."

Kurama remained silent.

"And don't you dare do this kind of stupidity again, you hear me?" Yusuke continued. "It's _not _him. Don't delude yourself."

"What?" Kurama said then.

"You heard me. No matter how hard you burn yourself, it's not Hiei. It's not his flames. You can't cleanse yourself by making yourself suffer by his hands, because it's _not him._"

"Yusuke, I-"

"He won't love you back for this," the detective ploughed on. "Nor will he forgive you for whatever you did. He'll think it's a pathetic. _I_ think it's pathetic. But-"

A hand grabbed his wrist again, but this time it was gentle, yet firm.

"Yusuke," Kurama tried again. "I _have_ been trying to cleanse myself of guilt, but I wasn't thinking about Hiei at all. It wasn't for him."

Yusuke paused, then looked into Kurama's eyes.

"It was for you."

The detective felt his hands freezing, time standing still, the dollop of cream on his fingertips dropping on the covers of Soubi's bed.

"If you don't want to hear it, I won't tell you what I did," Kurama whispered. "But I'll tell you _why_: I was substituting something that felt good for love. I won't lie, it felt really good, but today, I realized I didn't need to substitute… I had love all along."

Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Yusuke, I love you."

The toushin couldn't bring himself to respond.

"You don't look pleased," Kurama chuckled. "Perhaps I'm wrong, I thought you loved me too."

"You _knew_?" Yusuke finally squeaked out.

"Just today," Kurama replied. "Your concern on the field… then I realized it's always been like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"For a smart fox, you can be quite dense," Yusuke said then, fully recovering from his shock and starting to return more and more to his usual self. "You were in love with Hiei."

"I still am, I think, I won't lie," Kurama whispered. "But, more than anything, I love you too."

"I'd argue but I won't push my luck," Yusuke grinned. "Anyway, I _do_ love you, but you have to promise me something."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope," Yusuke retorted. "No more silly antics like this okay? I don't _want_ you to love me if it leads to suicidal stunts."

"Promised," Kurama answered seriously. "Shall we seal with a kiss?"

Yusuke had no time to answer as Kurama's lips were suddenly on his. They enjoyed each other's mouths for a while, until Yusuke broke the kiss off when he felt himself being pulled above the redhead.

"Kurama, we can't, your burns…"

"Oh," Kurama uttered shyly, as if he just remembered. "Well, I have a plant juice that can heal me immediately, there's just a catch…"

"Do I want to hear this catch?"

"Of course," Kurama winked. "It has to be applied on the skin by mouth."

Yusuke had a feeling it was a total lie, but the hell, it was a good day, and he couldn't believe his luck. "Bring it out then, I've always wanted to be a healer."

As Kurama began fishing for the seed in his hair, he asked Yusuke. "Isn't your toon in WoW a healer?"

"Not important," Yusuke said as he took the seed from Kurama and put it in his mouth. There was a burst of lemon and mint. "Let's get to business."

Yusuke couldn't believe it but after a few seconds, he was trailing kisses down Kurama's chest. The skin was soft and red in most places, but as he put his lips on them they _did_ heal back, and it wasn't long until most of Kurama's skin had healed in all the places that mattered.

That was good, because then he knew that the soft moans Kurama was uttering were not because of pain, but because of pleasure. Yusuke put his hand on Kurama's face, holding it in his hand as he pulled it closer to his lips and just _engulfed_ it. Gods, he had been waiting so _long_, and every moment of it was not in vain as now, having Kurama wrapped around his waist, draped around his chest, was so very worth it.

Yusuke felt himself _flowing,_ like his body suddenly fell apart and turned into a river of pure delight. He shuddered and gave a jolt as he realized that Kurama had been undoing his belt buckles and jean zippers since they started kissing, and now had his manhood fully surround by the fox's slender hands.

"Shit, take it easy on me," Yusuke couldn't help muttering.

"Oh? I thought you were more experienced in this kind of things?" Kurama breathed as he stroked Yusuke's bulging dick from the base to the tip.

"Arrgh, fox!" the detective shouted. "I could finish myself off just by your touch right now, I just want to, you know," Yusuke grunted through squinting eyes. "Prolong the experience."

He felt Kurama's legs wrap around his waist, and suddenly he was in a position to just move one inch forward and he would be inside the fox, moving, fucking. It took all of Yusuke's willpower not too explode his load at the thought.

"I feel the same, I'm so hungry for you right now," Kurama whispered as he grabbed Yusuke's hair. "So why prolong? We have all night anyway."

And so, without further ado, Yusuke moved in, closer, and suddenly he was inside Kurama, the heat of the fox surrounding him, pressing on him, closing in on him from all sides.

He let out a shout as he felt himself explode after just one push, and he was surprised to find Kurama writhing and shivering underneath him, letting out an undulating moan that was an unmistakable orgasm.

He slipped out and collapsed beside the fox. It wasn't soon that Kurama faced him and gave him a quick peck.

"Well, that was fast."

"Don't shit on me, thief," Yusuke grinned. "You had a quick finish too."

"So I have," Kurama chuckled. "I'm too curious as to how long we can last the next time."

Yusuke couldn't help but wearing his trademark smirk. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

The day was nice and the sky was clear, birds sang peacefully above him, and to Kurama, even if a foreboding thought nagged at him at the back of his mind, he still chose to believe that Inari was granting him this break before everything started to fall apart.

Kurama was alone in the park, sitting on a lone bench with his eyes closed. He was seeing/feeling everything around him; the grass, the flowers, the trees, the moss. He was silently testing his newfound energy and it wasn't failing him: whereas before he needed to extend his ki across the area around him to rouse the plants and make them respond to him, now all he had to do was close his eyes and they were the ones who called on him to listen.

Kurama knew why. Yusuke's energy was _electrifying_. He experienced the height of it as they fucked the other night; it had been so _different_ from when Soubi and he had sex. First, this time he was the one doing the energy absorption, and Yusuke's S-class ki filled him to the brim he felt like he could grow acacias out of his fingertips. Second, it was more than just fucking; it was actually making love. And the second factor was probably the biggest contributor to the fact that since then he had been feeling a _real_ connection with Yusuke that pushed their fighting unit into a whole new plane altogether.

Fact was, Kurama felt _strong_. Stronger than he had ever been in his life, including his time as youko. Like pure energy was running through his veins. He didn't tell Yusuke but the toushin's power, instead of the plant juice, was actually the one that healed his skin burns the other night.

And it wasn't just with them that a graduation into another fighting level occurred; he had been feeling the energy from both elements of the Loveless fighter unit as well.

"Don't think this changes anything," a voice from behind him said. Kurama didn't need to open his eyes to realize it was Soubi.

He felt the blonde fighter step closer to him and took a seat at his side. "You still owe me one."

"A fox never forgets," Kurama said in good faith, smiling to himself.

"Thank you," Soubi said. "It feels great to be free of a ghost."

"Ritsuka is lucky to have you protect him," Kurama had responded.

"You think we're strong enough to fight them now?"

"Technically, yes, it depends on one final factor though."

"How do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I haven't told you this before, wasn't really sure I could trust you. But something's been bothering me for a while."

Kurama focused his full attention on Soubi now, eyebrows frowning.

"Ritsu, the principal of the seven moons, was my sensei. He taught me everything I know about being a fighter," Soubi whispered.

Kurama opened his mouth to say something, but Soubi silecnced him with a look.

"Seven moons is a good school. Ritsu's a good leader, too," Soubi said sternly, almost defensively. "Most, if not all, of our fighters and sacrifices are honorable."

"Where's the honor in kidnapping a child?" Kurama replied. "Even sending Guiltless to die by the hands of their sempai? It seems almost inhuman."

"Exactly. That's why I think it's not him."

Kurama remained silent.

"It's not Ritsu," Soubi said again, more loudly now. "I was wondering why he sent Guiltless over even when he knew I would eventually send them to their deaths. Then I realized, all this while he was doing things he normally wouldn't."

"Possible as that may be," Kurama said softly, "Only Ritsu has full authority over the seven moon fighters. The students would not have followed orders to attack other than his."

Soubi paused for a bit then took a deep breath before speaking. "Ritsu is a fighter. His sacrifice died many years ago, and he's been acting solo since. That weakens fighters throughout the years, no matter how strong they start out to be. The mind becomes weak, and subconsciously it looks for a source of power."

"A new sacrifice," Kurama volunteered.

Soubi nodded at the fox. "At the moment of bonding with the new sacrifice, the hungry mind seeks to satiate itself, drowning in power from the source."

Kurama nodded mentally. He experienced it himself.

"If the sacrifice chooses to take advantage of the situation, he can fully transmit his power into the head of the fighter and instead of acting as a partner, now has the power of control."

"Whoever is controlling Ritsu knows about Makai," Kurama said. "And not only knows about it, but wants to _unleash_ it-"

"It's Itsuki," a dark voice said, and Kurama and Soubi whirled around to discover Hiei standing above the treetop. The dark apparition jumped off it and landed in front of the two fighters.

"Does he always make this type of entrances?" Soubi asked Kurama.

The fox ignored the question. "Itsuki?" Kurama said in thought, as if Hiei had been part of the conversation all along. "So that bitch didn't disappear into a dimension after all; he went straight here and tried to finish Sensui's mission."

"Hn," Hiei grunted. "Tomorrow at seven, at the school, we'll bring them to the portal. We can launch a surprise attack there."

"How did you convince them?" Kurama asked. "He _must_ have recognized you."

"I haven't yet; I told him I'll help him open the portal to prove I'm not part of the tantei anymore."

And with that, he gave a curt nod to Kurama and disappeared.

"Well, your ex boyfriend was bit friendlier today," Soubi chuckled.

Kurama rolled his eyes. The wolf was fully aware that, unlike him, Kurama had the unpleasant job of dealing with Hiei when they were all back to their worlds. The fox had to admit, he wasn't particularly looking forward to it.

* * *

_Okay, that was a bit short. I tried to make it longer but the story flowed more if I reserve the next part to the next chapter. Good thing is that I'm on a roll and it should be coming next week_

_To be continued._


	16. Allure of Peace

**Author's note: **_Ah. It ends, a month before this fic's first anniversary. I never thought it would take this long to finish. Twas a sweet ride. Hope you all enjoy this one._

_Oh, and Happy Easter!_

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Chapter 16: Allure of Peace**

"Ready?" Yusuke said from behind the counter. Kurama didn't have to wait long before the owner of the voice appeared, stepping out from Soubi's kitchen and entering the living room carrying a tray of smoking, steaming bowls. The smell of cilantro, basil and other exotic aromatics filled the air and despite himself, Kurama allowed his stomach to raise a hungry flag.

"Up to now I still can't believe you do Vietnamese cooking," the thief grinned, shaking his head and standing up to help Yusuke settle the tray on the small table.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Yusuke grinned back. He fished wooden chopsticks out of his pocket and handed them to Kurama.

"What, no porcelain?" the fox teased.

"I know you like 'em rough," Yusuke winked. He sat down on the plush cushion seats then proceeded to get his own bowl of steaming hot pho hoa and started digging in.

Kurama, after taking his own bowl, took a tentative sip of the noodle soup. It was _hot_; so hot he couldn't determine if it was the temperature or the spiciness of the soup that caused his cheeks to flush. Nevertheless, it was _good_; like something straight out of a Gordon Ramsey Masterchef kitchen.

"Mmm, compliments to the chef," Kurama glanced at Yusuke and smiled. The toushin glanced up and smiled in return before they both went back to a comfortable silence while eating.

Kurama knew better than to think it was just because of the goodness of the food.

It was almost hilarious that both of them were still awkward around each other, no matter how hard they tried to reach out. That first night when they fucked, they were so lustful and just so _desperate_, it seemed like they were drunk when they made love; clearly there were no hesitations and no elephant anywhere inside the room. To himself Kurama could be a bit more honest; he was _indeed_ drunk with the detective's energy. And now, a couple of days later when they both had a chance to sober up, the combination of facts that they couldn't just _forget_ what happened, that the professions of love and endearment were _real, _and that there was actually a chance to form something resembling a _relationship_, was just too new of a concept not to sidestep around.

Oh, it doesn't mean he regretted anything, that much Kurama knew at least. He genuinely _loved_ Yusuke, and even now with all the awkwardness, it was still kind of cute and _teenage-y_ and it gave him butterflies. He truly felt good.

Still…

"We should hurry up or we'll run late," Yusuke suddenly voiced out. Kurama glanced at the clock: it was half past six. The school was just a ten-minute cab ride away, and they'd already arranged for a cab to pick them up in ten minutes just so they can be just in time as Hiei specified. Soubi and Ritsuka, coming from god knows where (since their arrival in fighter-sacrifice ville Soubi never seemed to be home for longer than a night), would meet them there.

"Well, I'm done," Kurama said, showing his empty bowl to Yusuke. The detective nodded and showed his empty bowl to the fox too.

"We have another ten to spare before the cab picks us up, don't worry," Kurama smiled. He then stood up and took Yusuke's empty bowl (Yusuke was about to argue but Kurama easily shushed him with a raise of an eyebrow), then proceeded to the kitchen to start washing.

The fox ran the water and was just about to soap the bowls when a hand suddenly grabbed his crotch from behind.

"Yusuke…" Kurama breathed, closing his eyes and taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Didn't you say we had ten more minutes?" Yusuke breathed in Kurama's neck, inhaling the seemingly unending supply of rose scents from the fox.

Kurama sighed, then turned around. He surprised Yusuke by giving the detective a hard kiss.

"This ten minutes better rock my world," he whispered.

In answer to the challenge Yusuke wasted no time in lifting Kurama up and plopping the redhead down on the dining table, simultaneously pushing some of the tableware aside to clear the way for the fox to lie down. For some magical and god-given reason, Kurama managed to push down Yusuke's pants throughout all this such that all the detective had to do was frantically unbutton Kurama's (Soubi's) jeans and tug them out of the fox.

Kurama eyed Yusuke's bottom-naked form and licked his lips. The detective was absolutely _huge;_ bigger than anything he'd seen his entire life even as youko, and for Kurama's inter-specie and inter-dimensional sex life that was saying a _lot_.

"I'm not going to rock your world," Yusuke whispered as he brusquely turned Kurama around and plopped him on all fours. The fox heard Yusuke sucking his fingers and then felt the same set being pushed inside him.

_Oh gods that just feels soooo fucking good._

"I'm going to ruin it," Yusuke said, pulling the fingers out, standing up and then pushing his own way inside the hole. From his side Kurama gritted his teeth, pushing the pain aside in anticipation of the pleasure that should come minutes later once Yusuke started moving.

"I'm going to shake it so hard, you'd wish you thought of fucking me the moment you saw me," Yusuke hissed.

The fox closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. _Yes, oh yes._ He felt Yusuke's energy in him, feeding him, turning his blood green; the way it should be. He fought hard to control the seeds in his hair which were all so bursting with energy, they tried to gush out and grow and just turn the whole damn city into a forest where they can run wild and free. In a particularly active part of Kurama's mind he was a fox, running along with them, enjoying the rush and the rawness of the sun filtering down from tall canopies in the fantastic world they've created.

_Hush, little ones, sleep now and you'll get a chance to free yourselves later._

It took a lot for Kurama to clamp down on the energy spilling into his mind but when he did so, he was immediately brought back to an equally carnal experience of being fucked mindlessly and carelessly by the most powerful demon in the world.

"Oh!" Kurama shouted as the detective, after pulling out completely from him, slammed into him fully. The force was so hard it caused Kurama's arms to buckle and he slammed hard against the kitchen tabletop. Somewhere the sounds of breaking dinnerware alarmed him but he and Yusuke paid no heed as the detective repeated this action over and over, bucking and bucking until he spilled inside Kurama and let out a growl in release.

They both panted heavily as Yusuke pulled out. Kurama got up and looked at the detective.

"You're right, I do like it rough."

Laughing, Yusuke gave Kurama a gentle kiss then pulled away.

"It's time. I think we're ready. Let's go kick some seven moon ass!"

* * *

Yusuke, not for the first time, wanted to strangle Soubi.

The blonde, for no other reason than wanting to spite him, Yusuke assumed, proposed that they hide in wait inside lockers within Ritsuka's classroom. However, seeing the lockers could only fit two adults and a child comfortably, Soubi volunteered Yusuke to hide in a 4x4 ft. cupboard underneath the classroom sink instead.

The detective had no time to argue otherwise as it was a minute to seven and Hiei and Itsuki could appear any moment then.

Yusuke's joints hurt; he was reminded of the girl who packed herself in a suitcase he watched in a circus when he was young. The worst thing about his situation was that he had to stay absolutely _quiet_, otherwise he'd run the risk of giving out his location.

That was the moment that Yusuke decided that, if he didn't arrive in the next thirty seconds, he would strangle Hiei next.

Yusuke was starting to be proud of how his flexibility has been holding out for him when, thankfully, all the gods answered his prayers and he began to hear footsteps approaching the classroom.

He heard the door open and decided to take a risk by pushing the cupboard door ever so slightly open so he can take a peek outside.

Yup, just as Kurama mentioned. Hiei, Yamato and Itsuki stepped inside the classroom, along with a pale, thin, bespectacled man that Yusuke reckoned would have to be Ritsu.

Yusuke took this time to rake his eyes, top-down, on Itsuki. The man hasn't changed _at all_; if it was even possible Yusuke could have _sworn_ his hair didn't grow a centimeter longer. Yusuke wondered where the heck Itsuki would get his hair cut…

"The Kekkai is so close," Yusuke's subject-of-scrutiny then said, closing his eyes and breathing in. "I could almost smell its energy."

"It shouldn't take too much effort summoning it fully then," Hiei said.

Yusuke nodded mentally. Again, just as Kurama mentioned; Hiei would lead Itsuki and Ritsu into the trap by letting them think he was helping them pull out the Kekkai.

They could then launch an attack anytime now.

Yusuke tensed; what was the signal? How would he know it was time to do the attack?

Well, being that the three of them were all together inside that crummy locker, Yusuke mused he might as well take the lead. And the sooner, the better. His muscles were beginning to _throb_ from being bent this way and that.

"Do we have all we need?" Itsuki asked Hiei in that particularly drippy voice of his.

"Apparently," Hiei voiced. He suddenly looked at Yusuke's direction and met Yusuke's eyes through the cupboard door crack.

_What the-_

Was that the signal?

Yusuke was about to burst out of his cupboard hiding place when the doors suddenly burst open, preempting him and thus revealing his bent body. He eyed the locker across the room and saw that the locker doors have been burst open as well; Kurama, Soubi and Ritsuka were all now fully exposed too.

He stood up hastily from his embarrassingly wormy position and walked near his group, eyeing Kurama.

_What the- should we attack now?_ Yusuke asked through his eyes.

Kurama gave a slight turn of his head, telling Yusuke to stand his ground.

"Good job," Itsuki said, directing the statement at Hiei. He then turned his head towards Yusuke. "How have you been doing, detective?"

"Peaches, especially now that I can kick your ass all over again," Yusuke spat. "I suppose the first time wasn't enough for you, was it?"

Itsuki let out a small laugh. "May I remind you, Yusuke, that you have _not_ kicked my, what's that, _ass_? Fighting has always been not my thing," Itsuki said.

Yusuke felt Kurama's hand grab his arm. "Yusuke, it's a trap."

"I know!" Yusuke whispered back.

"No, _we're_ the ones being trapped. Itsuki has been controlling Hiei. We've been fooled-"

"Well, no need to whisper," Ritsu volunteered. "We all know what's going to happen." Ritsu then directed his stare at Soubi. "_Beloved_," he stressed on the name as if in mockery. "I suppose you haven't told any of your new friends the truth? How are they supposed to fight for you and your sacrifice if they can't even trust you, _my old sacrifice_?"

It was Kurama's turn to narrow his eyes. "You lied to me, you said Ritsu's sacrifice _died_ long ago."

"I told you the truth," Soubi explained. "I was indeed his sacrifice, but I've killed that part of me to become Beloved and serve Seimei."

"A fake fighter," Ritsu spoke. "Just as fake as the name Beloved he himself carved on his neck."

"Why?" Ritsuka asked suddenly, a small voice breaking out of the tense air inside, ironically, his classroom. "Soubi… why did you hurt yourself?"

"If you haven't figured that part out, all the 'bonding' you've been doing has been for naught," Ritsu spat.

"I hated being a sacrifice," Soubi said to nobody in particular. "Ritsu was a good fighter, but he was too good, I felt almost _useless_ in our fights."

Soubi took a deep breath. "When I met Seimei, your brother… I admired his strength, even without a sacrifice at that time. I hated the way I was weak with Ritsu, so I released our bond and _made_ myself Beloved, even if it meant almost dying from pain by burning these marks, thinking that if I became the fighter of a strong sacrifice, I could be more useful. I could have more _purpose_."

Yusuke saw the child about to speak to Soubi but was cut off by Hiei interjecting.

"Except he's now dead," the demon spat. "And you have nothing but your puny sacrifice to fight with now."

"Enough talk," Itsuki said. "Hiei, begin the ritual."

"Over my dead body!" Yusuke screamed, pulling his hand up to form a spirit gun.

He was surprised that he couldn't move. He looked at Kurama, Soubi and Ritsuka and found them all frozen in place too.

Itsuki let out another shrill laugh. "Did you mean that literally?" he said. "I guess you were too busy to notice I've locked your bodies, except your mouths. Now watch as we destroy this world and complete the mission Sensui was too weak to accomplish."

"He… he was behind it all," Yusuke heard Kurama whisper. "Even then, with Sensui…"

"You're too smart for your own good, fox," Itsuki replied. "Albeit a little too late. All fault shouldn't be put on me; it was you humans, after all, who ultimately turned Sensui because of your abhorrent acts in the Black Tape. I just gave him nudges along the way when he started going back to his, shall we say, 'good' side."

"Who are you exactly?" Kurama whispered, eyes narrowing on the character.

"I am, simply, Itsuki, archangel of the dimensions, portal master."

"And what have you to benefit from destroying the Kekkai?"

"Just fulfilling my duties, dear fox. Your world, the demon world… it means nothing to me. My purpose for being is to open portals. In whatever form."

"You're a crazy sonofabitch!" Yusuke shouted.

Itsuki promptly ignored Yusuke and proceeded to look at Hiei.

"Open the portal," he commanded.

Yusuke watched helplessly as Hiei and Yamato faced each other and kissed. He felt his stomach turn slightly. He chanced a look at Kurama but the fox didn't let any emotion pass his face.

"Flames of the dark," Yamato started to chant.

"Fires from the night furnace," Hiei followed.

"Coax the light out, burn the curtains," they said together.

Once again Yusuke lay witness as dark flames rose from Yamato, fed into Hiei, and then buried itself into the ground.

Everything was quiet and for a while Yusuke thought they were lucky enough for the ritual to have failed, when suddenly the ground shook and a blast of energy burst through the floor, overflowing into the classroom and blinding everyone.

"Channel it to the child!" a voice screamed. Yusuke recognized it to be Ritsu's.

"Don't worry," he heard Soubi whisper. "You're strong enough. Just take all the energy in."

Yusuke sighed in small relief, but now that he knew Ritsuka wasn't in any particular danger just yet, he focused on another issue; that the Kekkai had just been broken and any minute now, demons would start flowing out of it.

As the energy flowed into Ritsuka Yusuke began to see more clearly; he saw the power going to Hiei, being the summoner, and the jaganshi manipulating it, pushing it into Ritsuka who could only stand still while the Kekkai fed his young body. He was probably too young to understand anything that was happening, but he didn't seem too shocked or affected by the pure energy going to him; Yusuke figured the child must have a lot of it in store in the first place.

"You freak, Hiei! Wake up!" Yusuke shouted all too late. "Look what you just did! You're letting hell break loose all over again, the least you could do is be yourself when doing it!"

After a while the light dimmed out until it looked like there was nothing left to summon.

"It's done," Hiei said, ignoring the detective, promptly breaking the spell and pulling back his black flames.

Yusuke panicked. He suddenly remembered the Reikai Force; will they come swooping in attempt to repair the hole now? Could they even come to this place? Would they even be effective? Soubi said the area subjects all who enter it into rules, and technically if the Reikai team came in without pairs, their powers would be halved, wouldn't it?

Which meant they were _really_ in it deep now. If Yusuke can't muster the strength to move, how could he stop the hordes of demons about to pour through the hole?

The ground shook again and Yusuke began to hear a growling sound from the hole.

_Oh, fuck. Here they come._

"Brace yourselves," Yusuke heard Kurama warn Soubi and Ritsuka. "When the demons come, Ritsu will try to absorb Kekkai power from Ritsuka to test how he can control them. If he does good he should be able to subdue them, unless an S class demon bursts through of course."

The growling was louder now, and Yusuke began to make out some evil siren chatter at its tail.

_Great. A gang of demons. Let's hope Kurama's correct._

The growling was so close, it rang in Yusuke's ears. He looked at the hole and expected the monsters to come out of it any minute.

A hand emerged from the hole. Yusuke held his breath.

"Gruaaaaghhh!" the monster screamed as it pushed itself out of the giant floor crack.

_Waitaminute. I know that voice-_

"K-Kuwabara?" Yusuke said as his teammate's orange-topped head popped out of the fissure.

"Urameshi!" the oaf said as he pushed himself off the ground. After him, the stream of evil siren chatter solidified and Yusuke watched as Yukina and Botan emerged.

_Hence all the growling. Kuwabara was making the ground bigger for the three of them to push out of._

"Watch out!" Kurama shouted as Ritsu formed an energy ball and hurtled it towards Kuwabara.

"No, you don't!" Kuwabara shouted as well. He was able to block the energy ball with his sword.

Kuwabara then proceeded to fight Ritsu. At the other end of the room, Yusuke spotted Yukina nearing Hiei.

"He's being controlled by Itsuki! Yukina, don't go near him!" Yusuke shouted. He tried to move again but the locks on his body were still there, frustrating him to no _ends_ that all he could do was watch while his teammates fought.

Yukina looked back at him and winked, and then she pulled from her kimono pocket a crest shaped like an eagle. Just as Hiei was about to cast ensatsu kokuryuha on her, Yukina put the crest in her mouth.

A single note came out. The sound was _jarring_, like a gong played next to his ear, to say the least. But immediately Yusuke felt the locks on his body dissipate, and _finally_ he was able to move again.

As soon as Yusuke could move his eyes immediately went to hunt for Itsuki; he hoped the crest's power would have been strong enough for his mind control on Hiei and Ritsu to drop as well.

A hand grabbed his shoulder; he turned around and found it was Soubi.

"He's gone," the blonde said. "He opened another portal and disappeared."

Yusuke cursed under his breath.

"He knows better than to be back," Yusuke said. He then proceeded to turn his head to look at how the others were in the room.

"Don't," Soubi said, grasping Yusuke's shoulders firmly.

Thinking Soubi was acting ridiculously, Yusuke shook free of the teen's grasp and turned his body to the direction of Yukina and Hiei. Earlier he heard the sound of someone collapsing on the ground from their direction and he wanted to make sure Yukina was okay.

The ice maiden was standing up and looked just fine. She knelt across the body of her brother, who was lying on the floor. Right there kneeling across her was Kurama, caressing the jaganshi's head, similar to the way he did countless times before and, ironically, most of them under Yusuke's eyes as well.

He forced himself to look away, just as he did countless times before. It was no biggie. He's done this. It shouldn't be any different from the previous times, should it?

Except… except now, why did it hurt like _hell_?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_There is an epilogue. In there I go back to my roots. I can't help it but I hope in there, everything comes full circle. Thank you for reading!_


	17. Epilogue

**Boys, Boys, Boys**

**Epilogue: Not Alone**

It was a sunny school day in Ningenkai. The birds chirped as all the uniformed students trudged off to their classrooms, somewhat annoyed at the sun, somewhat thankful that they didn't have to wear boots anymore.

Inside section 4c, the pink-clad students fanned themselves under the heat. However, a certain student's seat was still vacant. When the teacher called out "Minamino, Shuichi" and there was no response, she shook her head and marked him absent for the day.

It wasn't like Kurama to skip class unless there was a mission, but his current situation begged him to do something about it.

They've been back from the other world a week ago (no, not crammed in one traveler box this time), with some questions answered as the gang was finally able to put the puzzle pieces together without the weight of keeping secrets, being drunk with energies, or being under a sexually-activated bonding field spell.

First order of the day was the answer to the question of how the hell was that it was Kuwabara and the gang who came out of the break in the Kekkai. The answer shocked Kurama as much as it did everyone; he actually didn't think it was possible. But apparently Hiei was the one who _asked_ for help from Kuwabara; he took the transportation device Kurama and Yusuke used and flew off to their side of Ningenkai to advice Kuwabara and Yukina to stand guard on the particular point of the Kekkai under Ritsuka's seat and emerge once they spotted a break. Koenma approved of the plan, and didn't feel the need to send the Reikai force, even to sew the tear back together.

As for filling the Kekkai gap; all Soubi did was to execute a healing spell, siphoning all of the Kekkai energy from Ritsuka and then channeling them back to the Kekkai.

Ritsu went back to managing the seven moons, and though he never managed to convince Soubi to come back, or for Ritsuka to enroll, things seemed to be patched up between the principal and his former sacrifice. They never did tell Ritsuka the truth about Seimei; someday, perhaps, when he was old enough to understand and, more importantly, forgive.

Out of all the answers to questions, now this one was the most fantastic, in Kurama's opinion. The eagle crest Yukina used to break Itsuki's spell was from Itsuki himself. It looked like Itsuki had contact with Seimei and was the one responsible for convincing Ritsuka's brother to start siphoning off the Kekkai; the blue crest was given to Seimei as a communication device to call on Itsuki if he needed to him. The night Seimei was murdered by Hiei, he was supposed to meet with Itsuki at the summoning point to do the final ritual but forgot to bring the crest. Still he tried to draw it out himself, with the haphazard energy being detected by Hiei and hence, well, we all know what happened next.

Hiei realized the power the crest could have when he learned that it was able to break Ritsuka and Kurama's bond with a single prick. Here was the most fantastic part: he gave it to Yukina with nothing but a _hunch_ that it could become necessary when they needed it. Yukina, being bored waiting at the Kekkai, played with it and discovered its music playing capability; with a little breath of ice-maiden energy the tune it played turned into a weapon that could crack through Itsuki's defenses (no, they didn't know about this until Yukina actually tried it with Hiei).

With the fact that they had Koenma's transportation device at their disposal, the farewell they bid to Ritsuka and Soubi were clearly temporary. An invitation was issued by Yusuke for both to come visit their side of Ningenkai and Ritsuka excitedly volunteered summer break, although Kurama warned the child that it was more or less the same world except without the cat ears and tail. He didn't think Ritsuka cared, and as a personal practical joke Soubi said he wouldn't bring any clothes and would be ransacking Kurama's closet then.

And so all in all, more or less, Kurama had nothing to worry about and everything seemed in order.

Nothing, except for the fact that since the school incident, he felt like Yusuke has been totally avoiding him.

He knew why. He just needed to talk to Yusuke about it. Of course, since Yusuke always conveniently found some excuse ("Exams coming up", "Genkai gave me errands", "My mom gave me errands"), Kurama realized there was only one way to catch Yusuke off guard, alone and with no alternative; cutting class and hanging out at the roof of their school.

Conveniently using his whip to maneuver himself up to the rooftop, Kurama wasn't disappointed. Yusuke lay with his back on the wall, blowing a bubblegum, looking exactly like a postcard of himself.

Kurama made no secret of his presence. He walked towards Yusuke and plopped down beside the toushin.

"This is not fair," Kurama began, putting his head on his hands and looking at the same spot of sky Yusuke seemed to be concentrating on. "This whole started with you and me, and it will end with you and me, whether as friends or as lovers, but we'd better decide on it now."

Yusuke popped his gum and sighed. "I guess you're right, I've been putting this talk off for quite a while. I'm not so good with this kind of things."

"If there's one thing good coming off you avoiding me though, it gave us a chance to clear our heads," Kurama mused in return. "Some things we haven't considered started to present themselves once we're clear of the field spell."

Kurama was giving Yusuke his opening, and if the detective was smart he'd take it.

The detective fell silent though, and Kurama felt his temper rising in frustration.

Well, he didn't cut class just to stare at the sky together. He decided to plough ahead.

"I mean, I know you must have realized the question of how Keiko now fits into all of this," Kurama breathed out.

_There. Out._

"But don't even think about finding the answer yourself, I'm as involved in this-"

"You know what the problem is with you?" Yusuke suddenly interjected. "You're too smart. Your brain comes up with all this _yak,_ you don't even stop to really look and really listen to what's going on around you, or what your heart is saying."

Honestly, genuinely skin and bones, Kurama was too shocked to speak. _Where did this come from?_

"There you go again," Yusuke scolded. "Stop it. Stop analyzing and listen. Just listen, okay?"

"Fact is, Kurama," Yusuke sighed. "I love you. All those things I said, and did, I meant it. I can leave Keiko, I'd do it without batting an eye if I knew that's what you wanted. But you've been my friend far longer than my lover to know you enough and realize that, even if your mouth yaks otherwise, _that is not what you want_."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. Where was this conversation leading to?

"Got me so far?"

"I'm listening," Kurama replied.

"Good. Because I've just got one more thing to say."

Yusuke paused, inhaled, and then stood up and stood across Kurama's sitting form.

"You're wrong," the detective said with a weird smirk.

"_Nani_?" Kurama couldn't help asking. He wasn't quite sure he liked where this was going…

"It _didn't_ start with you and me," Yusuke remarked. "It started with Hiei running off, trying to solve a case himself. You can find out from him exactly why. But if you follow your own line of reasoning, whether to be friends or lovers, you guys better decide on it now."

Kurama didn't even have time to absorb the statement and get over his shock when Yusuke jerked his head and Hiei appeared out of nowhere, standing in front of Kurama in Yusuke's place as the detective went back inside the school through the door.

Silence passed between the two as Kurama blinked at being caught _completely_ by surprise by this turn of events; events which he has been subconsciously, and specifically, been _avoiding_.

He never lied to Yusuke and he never lied to himself; Kurama _knew_ he loved Hiei. But… at this point, he really wasn't sure if he can handle the temperamental demon, and he had hoped Yusuke would give him an excuse _not_ to. Apparently, and as always, Yusuke proved far smarter than he seemed.

Kurama dared to look Hiei in the eye then, and immediately he _knew_ the jaganshi was still terribly disappointed in him. It was this fear that he had forever damaged the careful image he was crafting around Hiei all these years that shook Kurama.

"Fox," Hiei spoke at last. "Speak up. I can't read minds."

Kurama just had to laugh then. He almost _forgot_ that prior to this mission, Hiei was the closest to a best friend he had, and it wasn't because they were both demon misfits or anything remotely like that; it was because he genuinely _liked _Hiei's personality, and that without even trying, Hiei could make him laugh.

"Well," Kurama said finally after clamming up for a while. "Let's go by what Yusuke told me to ask you: Why _did _you try to solve the case alone?"

Hiei let out a grunt. "That human's meddling in affairs he shouldn't be involved in. He should mind his own business."

"Really now," Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Clearly he was the one who convinced you to talk to me. You've been avoiding me like the plague ever since you woke up from Itsuki's spell."

"For the good," Hiei retorted. "I was trying to give you two some… room."

_Ah. A fishing statement. To give or not to give?_

"I love Yusuke," Kurama decided to say, deciding that if this was going to be _the_ crossroad moment he might as well put all his cards on the table. He looked up at Hiei and saw the jaganshi's facial expression defensive, something that broke Kurama's heart and, if it was possible, made him fall in love with the small demon all over again.

"But I love you more," he whispered, looking to the side and, despite himself, prepared and braced for the moment when Hiei would suddenly flit away. "Always have."

"Yusuke told me as much," Hiei replied tentatively. "Why did you lie to me? You said the memory wasn't true."

"You knew I was lying the moment I did," Kurama returned. "Why did you choose to believe it?"

Hiei was quiet for a while and then suddenly, Kurama felt the demon step closer to him and crouch down such that they were at eye level. A hand tentatively cupped his chin, and turned his face such that he was facing Hiei fully, engulfed by the demon's huge eyes which seemed to be getting nearer and nearer…

Their lips touched.

Before Kurama could react Hiei pulled away gently, and then proceeded to sit down next to him.

"When faced with something so _real_, and you don't know what to do with it, it's easier to pretend it doesn't exist."

Kurama nodded faintly, knowing the statement applied to most of his decisions as well.

"I had the stupid notion that doing the mission alone would impress you," Hiei said in calculated nonchalance. "You're, what do they say in ningen speak, 'rubbing off on me'."

Kurama knew better than to be offended, or insulted; this was the closest Hiei was ever going to get in expressing himself and Kurama knew enough to interpret is as "I love you too".

"So, um," Kurama said. "What do we do now?"

"I think we should first, before anything else, agree that what we did as fighters in that world shouldn't be anything to feel guilty about," Hiei replied.

Kurama nodded. It was just like Hiei knew exactly what to say without saying it.

"We'll need something more concrete though," the fox mused. "Yusuke will kill us if we 'don't decide now'."

"What does the idiot want?"

"Mmm. A label," Kurama mused, leaving out the fact that the idea actually came from _him_. "Friends, or lovers, so he knows where to stand I guess."

They both fell silent for a while, mutually wanting to be under the 'lovers' label, but not quite sure if they were ready.

"Hmmm, how about… 'not alone'?" Hiei quipped.

"That's a good label," Kurama laughed, closing his eyes in mirth. When he finally opened them he saw Hiei looking at him directly. He raised both eyebrows in question.

"You are just so beautiful, fox," the demon said shyly, eyes downcast and a slight flush creeping up his cheeks.

"Hiei," Kurama shook his head. "I've been in love with you far longer than you have been with me. And you know I like precious things. You are far, far more beautiful than you give yourself credit for."

Kurama turned his head, leaned in and gave Hiei a _kiss_; something _definitely_ longer and wetter than the first one. For a while, they enjoyed the coolness their lips provided each other under the warm glow of the sun.

Kurama was the first to gently pull back.

"You're an epicly wonderful kisser," the fox breathed. "All that practice with Yamato, huh?"

Suddenly the fox was on his feet, leaping from building to building as Hiei gave chase. While running, although he would never admit it, Kurama gave a soft giggle.

_Not alone._

* * *

~Finis


End file.
